The Improved Phantom Menace
by Godsgirl2031
Summary: The Phantom Menace, but with a few changes...
1. Prologue

***Prologue***

A small band of Naboo pilots and guards rush through the hangar, led by two Jedi. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. As they reach the lift the doors open, and in the doorway stands the most hideous looking creature. His eyes gleam yellow amid his red and black tattooed face. He pulls away the hood of his cloak, revealing his horned head. "We'll handle this," Qui-Gon says, commanding the others to back off. The trio drop their cloaks and ignite their lightsabers. The horned nemesis swings his duel-bladed lightsaber casually before the two Jedi. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan slowly approach, watching and sensing through the Force the movements of the other and their adversary.

They close in and lightsabers clash. The Jedi work together, confidently, aware of the others movements before they happen. Their adversary is quick, and carries an evil confidence. He is clearly filled with the dark side of the Force. He is well trained and is not swayed by duel opponents. He seems to welcome the challenge. It is obvious that he had trained for the day when he would have the opportunity to clash with Jedi in battle.

The three fight their way across the hangar with amazing skill, leaping, somersaulting, and continually pressing their way. The evil attacker blocks every blow, looking for an opening in their defense. The Jedi realize this will not be a battle easily won and settle in to a pattern, working together looking for an opening. The battle continues past the hangar and into a power station riddled with catwalks and overhangs that crisscross a pit of generators.

The nemesis leaps to a higher catwalk and the Jedi follow. The evil creature is now between the two Jedi, but Obi-Wan is caught off balance and with a powerful kick from the tattooed man, he is knocked off the railing. He falls for a bit, but manages to grab another catwalk and pull himself up. Qui-Gon forces their opponent off the railing as well and when he lands it is clear he is slightly stunned. Qui-Gon leaps down, wanting to end the confrontation, ignoring his own exhaustion as he hopes to take advantage of his enemy's shift in power.

Obi-Wan makes his way back to where Qui-Gon is engaged in battle, but is far behind. Obi-Wan yells for his Master, but Qui-Gon does not slow. The three make their way into a small corridor filled with pulsing lasers. The lasers kick in and trap the three in various parts of the corridor. The tattooed man and Qui-Gon are separated by only one laser, and almost to the end of the corridor. Obi-Wan finds himself trapped by the very first laser, not even past the first wall. Qui-Gon drops down to meditate until the lasers cycle off. Obi-Wan can only watch and wait as the tattooed man paces, glaring at the Jedi.

The lasers cycle off, freeing the man and Qui-Gon first, who immediately go into battle. Obi-Wan waits impatiently for his laser to go off. As soon as it does, he sprints down the corridor as quickly as he can, but is stopped short by the very last laser. He can only watch helplessly as Qui-Gon battles the evil man alone. Obi-Wan watches intently as he waits for his chance to join the battle when his heart sinks. Qui-Gon is caught in the midsection by the tattooed man's saber. "Noooooo," screams Obi-Wan.

* * *

Nineteen-year old Lexi wakes up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, still hearing the sound of Obi-Wan's scream in her head. Fiery red curls cling to her face. "What's wrong, Love?" Obi-Wan's soft voice sounds in the darkness as he sits up and pulls her into his arms. It takes a moment for Lexi to realize what she witnessed was nothing more than a nightmare. She wasn't in a hangar on a distant planet, she was in her room at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. She had returned to the Temple earlier that evening after several weeks away on a mission with her Master, Mam 'Oru.

Obi-Wan turns on the light, his grey-blue eyes meeting her silver eyes with concern. Lexi's eyes were only silver when she was very upset.

Too shaken from the dream to speak, Lexi buries her head in her best friend turned boyfriend's muscular chest and silently reminds herself _the future is fluid, changing_. Just because she had what might be a vision, doesn't mean it will actually happen. It couldn't happen.

Though Qui-Gon was Obi-Wan's Master, Lexi also had a very special bond with him. Qui-Gon had rescued her at the age of four and brought her to the Jedi temple. He had watched over her ever since that day, coming to her aid whenever she needed him.

Obi-Wan slowly lowers both of them back down on the pillows and strokes her hair from her face. "It's alright," he whispers softly, "we will talk about it when you are ready." He softly kisses her forehead. Lexi takes comfort in his embrace. Listening to his heart, she steadies her breathing to his. She twirls his Padawan braid through her fingers and eventually drifts off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1***

Twenty-five year old Obi-Wan Kenobi sits in the small passenger hold of the Republic space cruiser, reviewing the information on the Trade Federation. He and Qui-Gon have been summoned by the Supreme Chancellor to negotiate a peaceful ending to a recent blockade by the Federation against the small planet of Naboo. Master Qui-Gon Jinn is in the cockpit with the pilot and co-pilot, monitoring transmissions from the Federation to their vessel. Obi-Wan has looked over the same bit of information several times, but his mind is on Lexi. He hated leaving knowing something had upset her so strongly, but as a Jedi missions always came before any personal relationships. If either of them put the other before a mission they would risk being expelled from the Order. The Council didn't like Padawan relationships, but would allow them as long as the Padawans kept their priorities in order.

Obi-Wan sighs, he knows enough about the mission and the Trade Federation to get through these negotiations. Besides, Qui-Gon will do most of the speaking. He is still the learner and Master Jinn is a skilled diplomat. Obi-Wan makes his way to the bridge. "Are we ready to board?" he asks softly. Qui-Gon nods, his sharp blue eyes never wavering from the viewport. "The Viceroy will meet with us," he replies.

Qui-Gon is more than twice Obi-Wan's age and measurably taller. He is powerfully built and keeps his beard and mustache close cropped. While Obi-Wan sports the short hair with one long Padawan braid worn over the right shoulder, Qui-Gon's hair is long and typically tied back. Both men wear the traditional Jedi tunic, pants, and hooded robe. Their lightsabers are worn over a waist sash just out of view, but within easy reach.

"Now that you've studied up on our mission," Qui-Gon says, still keeping his gaze on the Federation ship in the viewport, "Why do you think the Federation chose to block Naboo, my young apprentice?"

Obi-Wan doesn't reply. He is a bit puzzled on why Naboo was chosen. It is a small, out of the way planet. If the Federation really wanted to make a statement, why not go for a more sizable or prominent planet? Something didn't feel right about it. Naboo's current ruler, Amidala, has only been in power for a few months, but it is said that she is very wise and can hold her own, despite her youth.

Qui-Gon raises his hood and heads for the main hatch. Obi-Wan follows suit.

* * *

TC-14, a protocol droid, is waiting to escort them to the conference room. They are motioned inside the empty room. "I hope your honored sirs will be comfortable here. My master will be with you shortly," the droid informs the Jedi.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan cross the room to a broad window where they can look down at Naboo and the Federation ships surrounding the planet. "I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan says into the quiet contemplation.

"I don't sense anything," Qui-Gon replies.

"It's not about here, Master. It's not about the mission. It's something…elsewhere. Elusive…"

Qui-Gon places his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Don't center on your anxiety, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration on the here and now, where it belongs."

"But Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future."

"But not at the expense of the present," Qui-Gon says, turning to meet Obi-Wan's eyes. "Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan smiles and turns back to the viewport. "How do you think the viceroy will deal with the supreme chancellor's demands?"

Qui-Gon shrugs slightly, "The Federation are cowards. They will not be hard to persuade. The negotiations will be short."

The two Jedi move to the conference table and sit across from each other. "Soon you will be knighted," Qui-Gon says with a smile. "And you'll be the lead on missions like these."

Obi-Wan sighs, "It's nice to know you think so, but the Council seems to be dragging their feet when it comes to letting me take the trials."

"It will happen soon, my young apprentice. I believe they just want to make sure you have overcome the impatience of youth."

Obi-Wan grins, "Well, the Federation seems to be testing that as well. Is it customary for Neimoidians to make their guests wait this long?"

Before Qui-Gon replies, TC-14 returns to the room with a tray of refreshments. The Jedi each take a drink from the tray and taste it. Qui-Gon then nods at the droid and turns his attention back to Obi-Wan. "I sense an unusual amount of maneuvering for something as trivial as this trade dispute. I sense fear as well."

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan begins when an explosion rocks the room, spilling the drinks and tray. The Jedi leap to their feet in response, lightsabers drawn and activated. The droid mutters its apologies while backing up from the Jedi.

"What's happened?" Obi-Wan asks.

It only takes a moment of meditation for Qui-Gon to realize, "They've destroyed our ship."

A faint hissing sound comes from the vents near the doorway. "Gas," he says to Obi-Wan in warning.

Both Jedi take deep breaths, shut off their sabers, and wait.

* * *

Outside the conference room, a squad of battle droids marches into place. A hologram of Nute Gunray is behind them, directing them. "They must be dead by now," he directs, "But make certain." He switches off the hologram and the Neimoidians watch closely over their viewscreen.

A battle droid opens the door and steps back. A cloud of green gas pours from the room. TC-14 stumbles out, babbling apologies as it passes through the battle droid squad. The Jedi ignite their lightsabers once more and come charging from the room. Qui-Gon's weapon sends a pair of battle droids flying in a shower of sparks and metal parts. Obi-Wan's saber deflects blaster fire into several more. Using a Force push, he sends another droid crashing into the wall.

Alarms go off throughout the ship. "What is going on down there?" Gunray demands.

"You've never encountered Jedi Knights before, have you?" Rune Haako asks.

"Well…no, not exactly," Gunray admits. "Seal off the Bridge!"

"That won't be enough."

* * *

It doesn't take the Jedi long to reach the hallway outside the bridge. The two work in unison against the droids and Neimoidians, able to anticipate every attack. Lightsabers flash and stab, dispatching droid after droid. Qui-Gon begins to cut through the bridge doors while Obi-Wan stands guard.

"I want destroyer droids up here at once!" screams Nute. He panics when he sees the bridge doors begin to melt away. "Close the blast doors, now!"

The sounds of the closing blast doors do not deter the Jedi. Qui-Gon continues cutting at the doors. Sparks shower off the blast door and a red spot appears at its center where Qui-Gon has plunged his lightsaber into the metal almost up to its hilt. The center of the door begins to turn molten and drop away.

"They're still coming!" Rune Haako whispers.

* * *

As Qui-Gon continues hammering at the door with all his might, his instincts warn him of another danger approaching.

"Master, destroyers," Obi-Wan warns. "Offhand, I'd say this mission is past the negotiation stage."

The destroyers unfold, raise their shields, and begin firing.

Qui-Gon nods to Obi-Wan, "We are at an impasse, let's go."

Obi-Wan follows Qui-Gon into the ventilation shaft to escape the deadly destroyer droids. The duo makes their way through the shaft to the main hangar bay. They silently crouch in the opening of a large circulation vent that overlooks six massive double-winged Federation landing ships surrounded by a vast array of transports. The transports are large boot-shaped vehicles with bulbous noses. The doors that form the noses gape open, racks are extended, and thousands of droids are marching inside in perfect formation.

"Battle droids," Qui-Gon says softly with both surprise and dismay.

"It's an invasion army," Obi-Wan replies.

"It's an odd play for the Federation," Qui-Gon observes as they continue to take in the scene below. "We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum."

Obi-Wan nods, "We'd best do it somewhere besides here."

"We can stow away on separate transports and meet back up on the planet," Qui-Gon replies with a glance, "I'm sure our friends won't mind us hitching a ride."

"It's the least they can do after how they've treated us so far. But you were right about one thing, Master," Obi-Wan says with a sly grin.

Qui-Gon turns to his apprentice with a questioning look.

"The negotiations were short."

Qui-Gon smiles and beckons him ahead.


	3. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2***

Lexi rolls over, trying to block the sunlight streaming through her bedroom window out to get a few more precious moments of sleep. Groggily she realizes Obi-Wan has already left. That was not unusual. Qui-Gon liked early morning meditations and insisted Obi-Wan join him. Lexi groans as she realizes if she doesn't get out of bed soon her own Master will give her extra morning drills. As she stretches and forces herself up, she remembers Obi-Wan telling her he and Qui-Gon would be leaving early on a special mission for the Supreme Chancellor.

The visions from her nightmare come flooding back making her breath catch in her throat. She scrambles out of bed dressing as quickly as possible. As she dresses, she goes over in her mind what to say to her Master to get him to find out where Qui-Gon was sent and then try to convince him that they had to go as well. Most times Master 'Oru would indulge her visions, knowing they were a special gifting from the Force, but just because he would listen didn't mean the Council would agree.

_Calm down, Lexi. If you go rushing in like a maniac you'll get nowhere fast. Don't focus on your anxiety… concentrate on the vision. Was it a vision? Was it a nightmare? If you want the Council to hear you out, take time and meditate._

Lexi takes a deep breath and decides to go through the normal morning routine and then spend some extra time in the meditation rooms. She hopes the extra meditation time will give her the answers she needs. Or at least the right questions to go to her Master, and then the Jedi Council with.

* * *

The Federation landing ships descend from space to the murky Naboo swamps. Obi-Wan quickly disembarks from the craft he stowed away on and disappears into the murky water. He surfaces some distance from the craft to take a quick breath and disappears once more. Further away he surfaces once again, looking around his new surroundings. He catches sight of a shadowy figure running through the mist and trees to his far left and realizes instantly it is Qui-Gon. He takes another deep breath and disappears under the water, swimming in the direction he saw Qui-Gon running.

As Qui-Gon runs through the swamp he can hear the Federation transports begin to advance along with the sound of the single trooper aerial platforms, or STAPs. STAPs are small mobile gun units used to transport battle droids as scouts for the main army. The sounds of these machines cause the various creatures of the swamp to scatter in search of safety. Dodging the frightened creatures Qui-Gon looks around for Obi-Wan. He picks up his pace when he notices the dark shadow of a transport coming directly behind him.

Making his way through the swamp a froglike creature rises before him, blinking in confusion at all the noise and various fleeing creatures. The frog creature suddenly notices the transport everyone is running from. Qui-Gon breaks left to pass the strange creature, but as he passes it grabs onto Qui-Gon's robes, crying for help.

"Let go!" Qui-Gon growls, trying in vain to get free. The transport gains ground on Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master realizes he won't get the creature to release him, so he pushes it into the shallow water and sprawls out face down on top of it as the transport passes directly over them.

When the transport has completely passed, Qui-Gon pulls himself up out of the muck. Now free from the creature, he moves through the swamp once more. The creature looks around to survey what had just happened, and then follows quickly after Qui-Gon, ecstatically and proclaiming his love and adoration.

"Are you brainless? You almost got us killed!" Qui-Gon fumes, not breaking his stride.

"I speak!" replies the creature.

"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent! Now get out of here!"

The creature follows introducing itself and begging to stay with Qui-Gon. "Jar Jar Binks be loyal, humble Gungan servant."

* * *

Obi-Wan is spotted by two STAPs. He grabs his lightsaber and tries to ignite it, but the lightsaber shorts out, leaving the business end blackened and burned. Obi-Wan sighs in frustration. "Qui-Gon is not going to be happy." He begins running to try and shake his pursuers.

* * *

Qui-Gon doesn't give Jar Jar a second glance. He is busy searching the shadows for Obi-Wan. "Thanks, but that won't be necessary. Better be off with you."

Jar Jar insists that it is necessary, that his gods demand it. While he is speaking, the sound of STAP engines and blasters fill the air. Soon two STAPs burst from the mist, bearing down on a fleeing Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon pulls free his lightsaber and motions Jar Jar to move away. "Stay down," he commands, pushing Jar Jar from harm as he flicks on his lightsaber, preparing himself as Obi-Wan and the STAPs approach.

The battle droids continue to fire on Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon blocks the bolts and deflects them back into the STAPs. The STAPs explode and fall into the swamp.

Exhausted, Obi-Wan wipes his muddied brow. "Sorry, Master. The swamp fried my lightsaber." He pulls out his saber and hands it to Qui-Gon.

"You forgot to turn off your power again, didn't you?" Qui-Gon asks.

"It would appear so," Obi-Wan blushes.

"It won't take long to recharge, but it will take some time to clean it up. I trust you have finally learned your lesson, my young Padawan."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replies as Qui-Gon returns the lightsaber.

"Yous save me again," Jar Jar says to Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan stares at the creature. "What's this?"

"A local. Let's get out of here before more of those droids show up."

"More?" Jar Jar gasps.

Qui-Gon is already moving quickly through the swamp with Obi-Wan just a step behind. Jar Jar rushes to catch up with them and proceeds to tell them about Otoh Gunga, his home city. He tells them it will be a safe place. Qui-Gon stops and stares at the Gungan. "What did you say? A city? Can you take us there?"

Jar Jar nods, and then quickly changes his mind. "Not rilly, no."

"No?" Qui-Gon repeats, leaning in close to Jar Jar.

Jar Jar tells them that he has been banished and will be in big trouble if he goes back. As he is talking, the sounds of more STAPs can be heard in the distance.

"You hear that?" Qui-Gon asks, pressing closer to the Gungan. "That is the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way…"

"And if they find us, they will crush us, grind us into tiny pieces, and blast us into oblivion," Obi-Wan adds with a smile.

Jar Jar gulps. "Oh, oh. Yous point is well say. Dis way! Hurry!" He gestures for them to follow.

A bit later, the Jedi and the Gungan emerge from a deep stand of swamp grass and thick rushes at the edge of a murky lake.

"How much farther?" Qui-Gon asks.

Jar Jar points to the lake. "Wesa goen underwater, okeday?"

The Jedi look at each other, then take small containers from their clothing, releasing portable breathing devices the size of the palms of their hands.

Jar Jar warns them that the Gungans don't like outsiders and they won't be receiving a warm welcome.

Obi-Wan shrugs, "Oh, don't worry. This hasn't been our day for warm welcomes."

"Get going," Qui-Gon motions to Jar Jar, then puts his breathing device between his teeth. Obi-Wan does the same. Jar Jar shrugs and leaps into the water. The Jedi wade in after him.

The Jedi follow the Gungan downward into the murky water. They swim for a long time, deeper and deeper into the water. Suddenly a steady glow comes from ahead of them and slowly Otoh Gunga comes into view. The city is made up of a cluster of bubbles that connect to one another like balloons and are anchored to several huge rock pillars.

Jar Jar swims directly toward one of the larger bubbles with the Jedi close behind. When he reaches the bubble, he moves slowly through it without rupturing it. Amazed, the Jedi follow, moving through the strange membrane and entering the bubble without resistance.

Once inside, they find themselves on a platform that leads down to a square surrounded by buildings. The Jedi remove their breathers and descend to the square below, water dripping from their clothing. As the Gungans catch sight of them, they began to scatter with cries of alarm.

Soon, a squad of Gungan soldiers appear on two-legged mounts with billed faces similar to the Gungan's bills. The soldiers carry long electropoles. Jar Jar greets the leader of the soldiers as Captain Tarpals. He is very cheerful when he announces to the Captain that he is back. Captain Tarpals, however, does not share Jar Jar's enthusiasm. He tells Jar Jar that he will have to go before Boss Nass and is in big trouble.

Completely ignoring the Jedi, the Captain gives Jar Jar a poke with his electropole. Jar Jar jumps from the shock, then rubs his sore backside as he mutters to himself.

The group is led by the soldiers through the city to the High Tower Boardroom. A long, circular bench fills one end of the room with one section set higher than the rest. All the seats are occupied by Gungan officials. The Gungan in the highest seat is a heavyset, squat figure. Folds of skin drape from his body in loose layers and his face is very sour. The Gungans stare as the Jedi approach. Boss Nass, the squat Gungan, tells them they cannot be in his city and blames them for the army of droids.

Qui-Gon steps forward and tells them about the invasion taking place on Naboo and asks the Gungans to give some help. But Boss Nass just shakes his head and refuses, saying it isn't their problem.

"That army of battle droids is about to attack the Naboo. We must warn them," Qui-Gon insists.

Boss Nass growls and tells the Jedi that the Gungans and the Naboo did not like each other. He states that the Naboo believe themselves to be smarter than the Gungans and that neither group has anything to do with the other. "Dis not gonna change because of maccaneks."

Obi-Wan softly interjects, "Once those droids take control of the Naboo, they will come here and take control of you."

Boss Nass simply laughs and says that would never happen. That the "maccaneks" don't even know Gungans exist. The other Gungans nod in agreement.

"You and the Naboo form a symbiont circle. What happens to one of you will affect the other. You must understand this," Obi-Wan insists.

Again, Boss Nass just shakes his head and repeats that they don't care about the Naboo.

Obi-Wan is about to proceed with his argument, but Qui-Gon interjects. "Then speed us on our way," he commands with a slight wave of his hand.

Boss Nass stares, then nods in agreement.

"We could use a transport," Qui-Gon continues, not breaking his gaze and once again using his Jedi mind skills.

Boss Nass agrees to give them a bongo and informs the Jedi that the speediest way to Naboo is by going through the planet core.

"Thank you for your help," Qui-Gon says as he and Obi-Wan bow and back away. "We leave in peace."

The Jedi turn to leave. Obi-Wan whispers to Qui-Gon, "Master, what's a bongo?"

"A transport, I hope."

As they begin to walk away, Qui-Gon looks over at Jar Jar who is wearing wrist binders and waiting to hear his fate.

"Master…" Obi-Wan says softly, knowing what is on Qui-Gon's mind and not at all happy about it.

Qui-Gon moves over to Jar Jar. The Gungan warns that the Jedi are being set up. That going through the core is very dangerous.

"We are short of time, Master," Obi-Wan advises, moving closer to Qui-Gon's side.

Qui-Gon turns to face Obi-Wan, "We need a navigator to help us through the planet's core. This Gungan may be of help."

Obi-Wan shakes his head in frustration. Qui-Gon was too eager to involve himself when it wasn't necessary and too quick to adopt causes that weren't his own. It had cost him time and time again with the Jedi Council.

Qui-Gon turns and walks back to Boss Nass. "What is to become of Jar Jar Binks here?" he asks.

Boss Nass is annoyed that the outlanders have not left. He tells the Jedi that Jar Jar broke his exile and is to be punished.

"Not too severely, I trust?" Qui-Gon presses. "He has been of great help to us."

Boss Nass laughs and tells the Jedi that Jar Jar is to be pounded to death. Jar Jar moans loudly. Obi-Wan, who has moved back to his Master's side, is shocked.

Qui-Gon thinks quickly. "I saved his life, he owes me what you call a life debt. Your gods demand that his life belongs to me now."

Boss Nass stares at the Jedi for a moment with a frown. He turns to Jar Jar and asks if he does indeed have a life debt with the outlander. Jar Jar nods hopefully.

Boss Nass only takes a moment to nod in agreement. He orders the trio to be gone. Qui-Gon smiles slightly, bows, and turns to leave. A guard moves forward and removes Jar Jar's wrist binders.

Jar Jar balks. "Better dead here den dead in da core!" But he quickly realizes he is better off with the Jedi and follows them to their transport.

* * *

On the bridge of the Trade Federation's lead battle ship, Nute Gunray and Rune Haako stand before a hologram of Darth Sidious. They inform the Sith Lord that the invasion is on schedule and that their army is nearing Theed.

Sidious is pleased. "I have the Senate bogged down in procedures. By the time this incident comes up for a vote, they will have no choice but to accept that your blockade has been successful."

Nute is concerned that the Senate will side with the Queen, as she had boasted earlier. The Sith informs them that Amidala is young and naïve and that controlling her won't be difficult. He praises the Viceroy for his success thus far. The Neimoidians thank the Sith Lord as the hologram fades away.

"You didn't tell him," Rune says accusingly.

"Of the missing Jedi?" Nute shrugs. "No need to tell him that until we have something to report."


	4. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3***

The bongo turns out to be a small underwater craft that looks like a species of squid. It has flat, swept-back fins and aft tentacles that rotate to propel the craft. It consists mostly of an electrical power plant, guidance system, and passenger seating. Three bubble-canopy passenger compartments are arranged symmetrically, one on each wing and the third forward on the nose.

The Jedi and Jar Jar sit in the nose compartment. Obi-Wan assumes command of the controls and familiarizes himself with their functions as Jar Jar babbles on about nothing in particular. Qui-Gon sits in the shadows behind them.

"Are the Gungans and the Naboo at war with each other?" Qui-Gon asks Jar Jar.

The Gungan shakes his head. He tells them that long ago they might have been, but now the Naboo keep out of the swamps and the Gungans keep out of the plains. They don't even see each other.

"But they don't like each other?" Qui-Gon presses.

Jar Jar snorts. He repeats what Boss Nass had said earlier about the Naboo thinking they are smarter than the Gungans.

During Qui-Gon and Jar Jar's conversation, Obi-Wan closes his eyes in dismay, trying to block out the Gungan's mutterings. Jar Jar is a disaster waiting to happen, but he has to trust that Master Qui-Gon knows what he is doing. It isn't his place to interfere. Qui-Gon's preoccupation with 'pathetic life-forms' mystifies and frustrates Obi-Wan. His Master is perhaps the greatest Jedi alive, a commanding presence at Council, a strong and brave warrior who refuses to be intimidated by even the most daunting challenge, and a good and kind man.

Perhaps it is his kindness that always seems to get him into so much trouble. He repeatedly defies the Council in matters that Obi-Wan finds trivial. Qui-Gon has his own vision of a Jedi's purpose, of the nature of his service, and of the causes he should undertake. He follows that vision wholeheartedly.

Obi-Wan is young and impatient. He is headstrong and does not yet understand the complexities of the Force the way Qui-Gon does. He believes Qui-Gon often overreaches and takes on too many tasks. Qui-Gon will dare anything when he finds a challenge that interests him, even if he risks himself in the process. Jar Jar seems to be the latest risk. Obi-Wan grits his teeth and reminds himself to stay out of it. His thoughts turn to one of Qui-Gon's recent teachings…

"_There are secrets hidden in the Force that are not easily discovered. The Force is vast and pervasive, and all living things are a part of it. It is not always apparent what their purpose is. Sometimes that purpose must be sensed first in order that it may be revealed later."_

"_Some secrets are best left concealed. Why must you always be the one to do the uncovering? The Council does not like these…detours. Why can't, just once, we leave the uncovering to someone else?"_

"_Secrets must be exposed when found. Detours must be taken when encountered. And if you are the one who stands at the crossroads or at the place of concealment, you must never leave it to another to act in your place."_

Obi-Wan sighs as his thoughts return to the present…to piloting the bongo, reaching Theed, and warning the Naboo. He turns his head slightly toward Jar Jar and asks, "Why were you banished?"

"It's a longo tail, but a small part of it would be mesa, uh, clumsy."

"You were banished because you are clumsy?" Obi-Wan asks in surprise.

As the bongo travels through an open stretch of water between two giant coral shelves, no one notices the dark shape that detaches itself from the larger outcropping and begins to track them.

Jar Jar goes on to explain about some accidents he had that destroyed quite a bit of Boss Nass' property. Obi-Wan isn't entirely sure what Jar Jar is talking about… gassers and heyblibbers… but before he can ask for clarification there is a loud thump and the bongo jerks sharply to one side as something strikes it. The trio turns to see a huge fish with multiple legs and massive jaws ringed with teeth. It has them hooked with its tongue and starts drawing them toward its open mouth.

"Gooberfish!" screams Jar Jar.

Obi-Wan shoves everything into forward, full speed ahead, but the large fish pulls the bongo into its jaws and clamps down on the tail end. Behind the large fish, swims an even larger fish. The larger of the two grabs the other and begins to eat it. The bongo is released and speeds ahead to safety.

"There's always a bigger fish," Qui-Gon quietly remarks.

Jar Jar begins to talk about going back to Otoh Gunga, where they will be safe from all the dangers of the core. "Where wesa goin?"

"Don't worry, the Force will guide us," Qui-Gon assures.

Jar Jar proceeds to express his disbelief in the Force's abilities. As the bongo goes deeper, penetrating the planet's core, an alarm begins to sound.

"We're losing power," Obi-Wan informs and sets the bongo down to work on the problem.

Jar Jar whines that they are going to die.

"Just relax," Qui-Gon says calmly. "We're not in trouble yet."

Jar Jar gets upset and begins to complain about all the trouble they are having while Obi-Wan opens a power consol and works to jump start the power. With a spark from the wires, Obi-Wan announces, "Power's back."

As the lights of the bongo turn back on, they illuminate a colo claw fish, all spines, scales, and teeth. Obi-Wan begins to speed the bongo away, and the claw fish gives chase. Jar Jar panics.

Qui-Gon places a hand on Jar Jar's shoulder and summoning the Force he gently tells Jar Jar, "Relax."

Jar Jar immediately faints.

"You over did it," Obi-Wan remarks, wheeling the bongo away through the darkness, the colo claw fish in pursuit. He angles the bongo toward the cave entrance. As they reach the opening, a sando aqua monster is waiting and begins to open its large jaws to swallow the oncoming bongo.

Obi-Wan pulls back on the steering unit and the small bongo races up and over the aqua monster's head, then proceeds to speed off down the monster's back. The aqua monster clasps onto the colo claw fish instead of the bongo. "Let's hope that's all the snack he requires," Obi-Wan remarks.

Free from their latest monster encounter, Qui-Gon points off to the left and instructs Obi-Wan, "Head for that outcropping."

Jar Jar begins to wake up and manages to stay relatively calm for the rest of their voyage through the core. They finally emerge from the darkness of the deep waters toward a blaze of sunlight. The bongo pops to the surface and Obi-Wan shuts off the energy bubble canopy.

Suddenly, the bongo begins to drift backward. The trio looks behind them and discover they've surfaced near a raging waterfall.

"Get this thing started," Qui-Gon shouts.

Obi-Wan tries to restart the vehicle. "There isn't enough power," he groans.

Qui-Gon quickly takes his grappling hook from his belt and shoots it into a nearby wall. Once it is anchored in the wall, he secures his end to the bongo. The vehicle stops with the rear edge hanging precariously over the waterfall. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon quickly head for the grappling line. They jump in the water, clinging to the line, and make their way across the rapids. The hook begins to loosen, but they manage to make it to safety. Jar Jar stays in the ship, having another panic attack.

"Come on, Jar Jar. Move!" Qui-Gon orders.

Jar Jar snaps out of his panic enough to climb to the edge of the bongo. He falls into the water and swims across to safety. The hook disengages from the wall and the bongo slips off the edge of the waterfall, crashing onto the rocks far below. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan help Jar Jar out of the water then the three make their way into the streets of Theed.


	5. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4***

Obi-Wan watches intently as he waits for his chance to join the battle when his heart sinks. Qui-Gon is caught in the midsection by the tattooed man's saber. "Noooooo," screams Obi-Wan.

Lexi wakes with a gasp. _It was just a nightmare…the same nightmare I've had every night since returning to the Temple_. _It has to be a warning. I must speak to Master 'Oru and the Council._ She glances at the chrono and realizes now is definitely not the time. Masters tend to be a bit grumpy when awakened in the middle of the night. However, going back to sleep is not an option either.

She gets out of bed and heads to the refresher to dress and splash cold water on her face. She then makes her way through the Jedi Temple to the library. Perhaps, she could find out something about her vision. The more she knew about what she was seeing, the more open the Council might be to hearing her out.

* * *

Theed fell shortly after sunrise. The invasion came as a surprise and the Naboo were not able to mount a strong enough defense. Nute Gunray, Rune Haako, and several of the Federation's battle droids walk with a band of prisoners that include Queen Amidala, several handmaidens, a few security personnel, Captain Panaka, the Queen's head of security, and Governor Sio Bibble.

"How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" Bibble demands.

"The Queen and I will sign a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I have assurances it will be ratified by the Senate." The Viceroy replies flatly.

"I will not cooperate." The Queen replies.

"Now, now, your Highness. In time, the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view."

They reach the bottom of the palace steps and the Viceroy tells his droid commander to process the prisoners. The commander instructs his captain to take them to camp four. Nute and Rune watch as the Naboo prisoners are led away by the droids.

* * *

The droids lead the captives silently through the Theed plaza. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Jar Jar spot the group from an upper walkway. The Jedi and the Gungan crouch down and quietly follow the walkway around so that when the Naboo are led into a byway the heroes are positioned in front of them. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan swiftly drop from the walkway ledge while Jar Jar stumbles his way to the ground. Obi-Wan kicks two droids out of the way as he descends. Qui-Gon's saber is out before his feet hit the ground and he quickly disposes of several droids. The Jedi work together, slicing some droids, and sending others flying with the use of the Force. In no time at all, the droids are reduced to scrap metal.

"We should leave the streets, your Highness," Qui-Gon says quickly.

Sio Bibble, the Queen, and her handmaidens move quickly while Captain Panaka and the guards confiscate the fallen droids' weapons.

"Oh, yousa guys bombad," Jar Jar says in amazement as he surveys what is left of the droids.

The group moves into the shadows of a side street. Qui-Gon stops and turns to them, "We're ambassadors for the supreme chancellor."

"Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador," Sio says with a snort.

"The negotiations never took place. It's urgent that we make contact with the republic." Qui-Gon replies, directing his response to the Queen.

"We can't. They've knocked out all our communications," Captain Panaka informs.

Alarms start blaring. Qui-Gon glances to the fallen battle droids. "Do you have transports?"

Panaka nods, "In the main hangar. This way."

* * *

Qui-Gon leads the group toward the hangar. Obi-Wan brings up the rear, keeping a watch for approaching enemies. It doesn't take them long to reach the hangar and find a side door free of battle droids. Panaka and Qui-Gon stand on either side of the door opening and peer inside. Obi-Wan quickly moves to his Master's side. Panaka points out the Queen's personal transport, a J-type 327 Nubian.

"That one will do," Qui-Gon nods.

Panaka takes in the number of droids in the hangar. "There are too many of them," he says in dismay.

"That won't be a problem," Qui-Gon assures. "Your Highness, under the circumstances I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

The Queen looks up at the tall Jedi Master. "Thank you, Ambassador. My place is with my people."

Qui-Gon turns completely to the young Queen. "They will kill you if you stay."

"They wouldn't dare!" Governor Bibble replies indignantly.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal," Panaka offers. "They can't afford to kill her."

"There is something else behind all this, your Highness," Qui-Gon insists. "There's no logic in the Federation's moves here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you."

Sio Bibble concedes the danger. "Perhaps you should reconsider, your Highness. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us. Senator Palpatine will need your help."

The Queen looks over her shoulder to her handmaidens. "Either choice presents great danger…to us all."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan watch with interest as Padmé, one of the handmaidens, replies, "We are brave your Highness."

"If you are to leave, your Highness, it must be now," Qui-Gon presses.

The Queen turns back to the Jedi, "Then I will plead our case to the Senate." She turns to Sio Bibble and says sadly, "Be careful, Governor."

* * *

The Jedi Knights move through the door and into the hangar, leading the way for Jar Jar and the Naboo. "Stay close," Qui-Gon admonishes softly over his shoulder.

"We'll need to free those pilots," Panaka informs, drawing his blaster.

Obi-Wan places his hand on Panaka's blaster. "I'll deal with that," he says and then he breaks from the group and heads toward the captive pilots.

Qui-Gon and the rest continue on, striding boldly across the hangar floor, moving directly for the Queen's vessel. Qui-Gon notices that the boarding ramp to the transport is lowered. Several battle droids begin to step forward to meet the group.

A battle droid steps in front of the group and commands, "Halt."

"I am ambassador to the supreme chancellor. I am taking these people to Coruscant," Qui-Gon says to the droid.

"Where are you taking them?" the mechanical voice asks.

"To Coruscant."

"Coruscant, uh, that does not compute. You're under arrest."

The droid barely has the words muttered when a flash of green slices him in two. The other droids begin to move on Qui-Gon, who stands alone against them as the Queen and her crew board the ship.

On the far side of the hangar, Obi-Wan Kenobi launches himself at the battle droids holding the Naboo pilots, cutting into them with determination. Qui-Gon watches his progress, long hair flying out as he withstands another round of battle droids attempting to reclaim the Queen's transport.

Obi-Wan slices through the last droid holding the pilots hostage. "Go!" he commands.

The pilots don't need to be told twice. They jump up and begin racing to their ships.

Obi-Wan races to the other side of the hangar to rejoin Qui-Gon. When the last droid is scrapped, Obi-Wan boards the ship. Qui-Gon scans the hangar and then quickly follows.

* * *

A pilot and Panaka are the first to enter the cockpit. The pilot quickly sits and starts the vessel. Qui-Gon soon enters the cockpit as the ship leaves the ground. The pilot glances over his shoulder, "Ric Olié," he says to the Jedi. "Thanks for your help back there."

Qui-Gon nods, "Better save your thanks until we deal with what's up here."

"There's the blockade," Ric states as the ship leaves Naboo for open space.

Qui-Gon turns to Obi-Wan, who has just entered the cockpit. "Make sure everyone is settled and safely in place."

Obi-Wan quickly moves to Jar Jar. He finds a side room where the astromech droids are stored. "Now stay here," he commands. "And keep out of trouble."

Jar Jar turns and bows to the R2 units. Obi-Wan shuts the door and heads back to the cockpit. The Federation ships begin to fire on the Queen's vessel. A series of explosions rock the ship and the lights on the control panel flicker.

"Do you have a cloaking device?" Qui-Gon inquires.

"This isn't a warship," Panaka snaps. "We have no weapons, Ambassador! We are a peaceful people."

An alarm sounds and the transport shudders. "No weapons," Qui-Gon breaths to Obi-Wan. The Jedi can do nothing but watch and hope the ship can make it past the blockade.

"Shield generator's been hit," Ric Olié exclaims. "Sending out the repair crew."

With a flick of a switch an alarm sounds in the astromech room. The R2 units proceed to the airlock lift and one by one are sucked up and onto the top of the ship. One R2 unit smacks into Jar Jar as it heads for the lift.

"How wude!" Jar Jar exclaims.


	6. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5***

Master 'Oru paces back and forth across the small training room. He ponders over the nightmare Lexi has just shared with him. His Padawan indeed has a connection with Master Jinn that is inexplicable to him. It is quite possible her nightmare is a vision, but will the Council be willing to listen and act? Or will they simply say that if it is the will of the Force for Master Jinn to become one with the Force, then who are they to stand in the way?

Mam is a Twi'lek built very much like Master Jinn. They are the same basic height and build, and both are very patient, compassionate men who have a strong connection with the Living Force. The main difference between the two is that unlike Qui-Gon, Mam would never go against the wishes of the Council. There were often times when Lexi would argue with her Master, thinking the Council had made a wrong decision or that things should just be done differently, but in the end she always yields to the wishes of her Master. Over their years together they argue less and their bond has grown very strong. 'Oru often says he has learned as much from Lexi as she has from him.

Lexi's eyes never waiver from her pacing Master. Finally, he stops pacing and turns to meet her gaze. He sighs softly. Why did the Force have to have such a sense of humor to pair him with an impulsive, stubborn redhead? While she would never go against his decision, he knew she would also be hurt if he didn't at least let her speak with the Council about her concerns. It would be like saying that he didn't believe in her.

"Work on your training sessions for today," he finally replies, "I'll go request a meeting with the Council."

Lexi jumps up and wraps her arms around Mam's neck. "Thank you, Master," she whispers.

* * *

On the viewscreen, an airlock snaps open, and four astromech droids pop out of the hatch and onto the transport's hull. One of the R2's is blasted into space almost as soon as it gets into place. Within moments, a second R2 is also sent reeling into space.

"We're losing droids fast!" Obi-Wan exclaims.

"If we can't get the shield generator fixed, we'll be sitting ducks," Captain Panaka cries out.

On the viewscreen, the two remaining R2 units work furiously to connect a series of wires exposed by a damaged hull plate. One of the two disappears in a cloud of shattered metal and fire.

"Shields are gone!" Ric Olié says in dismay.

The last R2 unit doesn't stop working. Suddenly, Ric Olié's expression changes from dismay to excited disbelief.

"Power's back! That little droid did it! It bypassed the main power drive. Deflector shields up at maximum."

Qui-Gon breathes a small sigh of relief. The ship passes over the droid control station and rockets quickly into space, free from the blockade.

Ric Olié assesses the damage to determine what further repairs are needed. Panaka is now seated beside Olié, with Qui-Gon still standing behind the pilot. Obi-Wan is off to the side, studying a star chart.

"There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant," Ric reports. "The hyperdrive is leaking."

"We'll need to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship." Qui-Gon replies calmly.

"There, Master," Obi-Wan says, turning to Qui-Gon while pointing at the star chart. "Tatooine. It's small, out of the way, poor. The Trade Federation have no presence there."

"How can you be sure?" Panaka asks quickly.

Qui-Gon glances at him. "It's controlled by the Hutts."

"You can't take her royal Highness there!" Panaka protests.

"It's risky," Obi-Wan agrees, "But there's no reasonable alternative."

Panaka continues his protest, "The Hutts are gangsters. If they discovered her…"

"It would be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation," Qui-Gon interrupts. "Except that the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us the advantage."

* * *

In a conference room on the Trade Federation's flag ship, Nute Gunray and Rune Haako sit on either side of a long table, staring at a hologram of Darth Sidious positioned between the two at the head of the table. Sidious inquires if the Queen has signed the treaty. The Neimoidians nervously report that the Queen has disappeared.

"One Naboo Cruiser got passed the blockade," the Viceroy answers.

Sidious fumes. "I want that treaty signed!"

Nute tells the Sith Lord that it is impossible for them to track the ship. It is too far out of their range. Sidious informs them it is not impossible for a Sith. Suddenly a second Sith appears on the hologram standing behind Sidious.

"This is my apprentice, Darth Maul. He will find your lost ship."

With that, the hologram transmission ends. The Neimoidians realize things are getting out of hand. They had not realized there were two Sith.

"We should not have made this bargain," Rune says in dismay.

* * *

Aboard the Queen's transport, the Jedi stand with Captain Panaka and the remaining R2 unit as the Captain gives his report to the Queen on the events surrounding their escape through the Federation blockade. Amidala sits surrounded by her three handmaidens, listening as the captain concludes.

"An extremely well put together droid, your Highness. Without a doubt, it saved the ship as well as our lives."

Amidala nods and looks down at the droid. "It is to be commended. What is its number?"

"R2-D2, your Highness," Panaka replies.

"Thank you, R2-D2." Amidala says with a smile. She then glances over her shoulder, "Padmé."

One of her handmaidens steps forward and moves to stand beside R2. "Clean up this little droid as best you can. It deserves our gratitude."

R2 gives a series of whistles.

The Queen turns her attention back to Panaka, "Continue, Captain."

Panaka turns toward the Jedi. Qui-Gon takes a step forward, "Your Highness, with your permission, we're heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It's in a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation. Once there we will be able to make needed repairs to the ship, then travel on to Coruscant and complete our journey."

"I do not agree with the Jedi on this," Panaka announces.

"You must trust my judgment on this, your Highness," Qui-Gon says matter-of-factly.

Amidala looks at the Jedi, then her handmaiden, Padmé, who gives a slight, barely perceivable nod, and then back to Qui-Gon. "We are in your hands."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan give each other a curious look. They are intrigued with how much the Queen seems to depend on this specific handmaiden.

* * *

Padmé moves to a side cabin to clean up R2. She isn't there long when Jar Jar pops his head into the room and says hello. He introduces himself and she does likewise.

"You're a Gungan aren't you?" She asks. Jar Jar nods affirmatively. "How did you end up here with us?"

Jar Jar thinks for a moment, then recounts in his way how he was eating some clams and then started hearing explosions and seeing creatures running. He tells her how he grabbed onto the Jedi and then somehow ended up on a ship leaving his home world. Though the Gungans didn't typically like the Naboo, he felt very comfortable around Padmé.

* * *

The ship nears Tatooine. The Jedi and Captain Panaka rejoin Ric in the cockpit. Obi-Wan sits beside Ric, with Qui-Gon standing behind them. Panaka is off to the side, sitting in front of the star chart, but facing the other three men.

"That's it. Tatooine," Olié announces.

Obi-Wan points to one of the maps on the scopes. "There's a settlement. Mos Espa."

"Land near the outskirts," Qui-Gon advises. "We don't want to attract attention."

Olié nods and guides the transport in. The Nubian lands in a swirl of dust. In the distance, Mos Espa glimmers faintly through the shimmer of the midday heat.

Qui-Gon sends Obi-Wan to uncouple the hyperdrive and Captain Panaka to advise the Queen of their landing. He originally planned on going to the spaceport alone, but when he leaves the cockpit to find clothing he comes upon Jar Jar, R2, and Padmé. He slows and considers the possibility that going into the city alone would make him more noticeable. "Jar Jar," he says finally, "Get ready. You're going with me. The droid as well."

Jar Jar is shocked at first, and then frightened. He turns to protest, but Qui-Gon is already gone. He chases after him, but comes upon Obi-Wan first, who is in the main cabin hoisting the hyperdrive out of the bowels of the ship. Jar Jar falls to his knees and begs Obi-Wan to let him stay on the ship and not travel with Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan is inclined to agree, but knows that Qui-Gon must have a reason for wanting Jar Jar along. "I'm sorry, but Qui-Gon is right. This is a multinational spaceport, a trading center. You'll make him appear less obvious by going along," he replies, realizing what the reasoning must be.

Jar Jar sadly rises and heads back to R2.

Qui-Gon enters the main cabin, dressed now as a farmer with a poncho thrown over his tunic. He walks over to Obi-Wan, who is studying the hyperdrive. "What have you found?"

"The hyperdrive generator's gone, Master. We'll need a new one."

"That will complicate things," Qui-Gon sighs. "We can't risk a communication with Coruscant. It might be intercepted and our position revealed. We'll have to get by on our own. Be wary. I sense a disturbance in the Force."

"I feel it also, Master," Obi-Wan replies. "I will be careful."

"Don't let them send any transmissions."

Obi-Wan nods and watches as Qui-Gon leaves.

Qui-Gon gathers up Jar Jar and R2 and heads down the loading ramp to the planet's floor. An empty carpet of sand stretches in all directions, broken only by massive rock formations and the distant skyline of Mos Espa. The twin suns beat down on the planet. Heat rises off the sand in a shimmering wave, and the air is so dry it sucks the moisture from their throat and nose passages.

Jar Jar whines as the trio begin to walk, "Dis sun gonna do murder ta my skin."

They have not traveled far when Panaka comes out of the transport and hollers, "Wait, wait!"

The three stop and turn toward Panaka and see that beside him is Padmé, the Queen's most trusted handmaiden. A frown crosses Qui-Gon's face as he anticipates what this interruption in their journey is about.

"Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you." Panaka announces.

Qui-Gon's frown deepens, "No more commands from her Highness today, Captain. The spaceport is not going to be pleasant."

"The Queen wishes it. She's curious about the planet," Panaka insists.

Qui-Gon sighs, "This is not a good idea." He turns his attention to Padmé. "Stay close to me," he commands.

He starts away again with the others trailing. Captain Panaka watches as the four walk away, then returns to the ship.


	7. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6***

It is nearing mid afternoon when Qui-Gon, Padmé, Jar Jar, and R2 reach Mos Espa. They pass all sorts of dangerous looking beings. Padmé looks around in awe at the exotic environment while Qui-Gon keeps a close watch for trouble. His group seems to blend in nicely.

As they walk through the streets Qui-Gon speaks in a low, conversational tone, explaining to Padmé about the planet.

"There are a number of farms. Moisture farms for the most part. Some indigenous tribes and scavengers. The few spaceports like this one are havens for those who don't wish to be found."

"Like us," Padmé adds.

Jar Jar is in a constant state of panic, whining about everything. R2 whistles along confidently. The group travels along the main street of the spaceport to its far end and turns down a side street that leads to a small plaza ringed with salvage dealers and junk shops. Qui-Gon glances around.

"We'll try one of the smaller dealers," he advises, and nods toward a little junk shop that has a huge pile of spaceships stacked up behind it.

They enter the dingy junk shop and are greeted by Watto, a pudgy blue alien who flies on short wings. Watto asks in Huttese what the group wants.

Qui-Gon recognizes that Watto is a Toydarian, but he doesn't really know much about the species. "I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian."

"Ah yes, Nubian. We have lots of that," Watto replies in basic. Then he yells for his helper in Huttese.

"My droid has a read out of what I need," Qui-Gon informs the junk dealer, indicating R2.

A small boy with ragged, grime covered clothing, runs into the shop. Watto tells him to watch the shop while he works with the customers. He then turns and tells Qui-Gon to follow him out back. As Qui-Gon and R2 follow, Qui-Gon pauses next to Jar Jar, who is already knocking things over.

"Don't touch anything." He commands.

Jar Jar waits until Qui-Gon is nearly out the door, then sticks out his long tongue at the Jedi. Anakin hops up on the counter and begins cleaning spare parts. He turns and asks Padmé if she is an angel. The question takes her by surprise. He explains what he's heard from the deep space pilots about angels and how he's sure she is one. He also tells her that he is a pilot.

"You're a pilot," she asks, surprised yet again by this funny little boy.

"All my life."

She smiles, amused with his reply. She asks him how long he's lived on Tatooine. He tells her he thinks he was about three when he and his mom came because they had been sold to Gardulla the Hutt.

"You're a slave?" she asks with concern.

"I'm a person, and my name is Anakin!"

Padmé apologizes and is a bit thankful when Jar Jar's clumsiness breaks the awkwardness of the situation. He accidentally activates a pit droid, which keeps bumping into things and knocking them over. Anakin tells Jar Jar to hit the nose of the droid. When he does, the droid folds up and shuts down.

* * *

Outside the shop Watto has located the part Qui-Gon requires. He asks what the 'farmer' has in the way of payment.

"I have 20,000 Republic dataries."

"Republic credits are no good out here. I needa something more real,"  
Watto grumps.

"I don't have anything else, but credits will do fine," Qui-Gon replies, waving his hand to try and persuade the Toydarian.

"No they won'ta"

"Credits will do fine," Qui-Gon repeats, again summoning the Force to try and mind trick Watto. When Watto again tells him they won't, he realizes (and Watto confirms) that Toydarians are immune to mind tricks. Watto is too arrogant to realize that Qui-Gon is indeed a Jedi. The Toydarian informs Qui-Gon that he is the only one around with the hyperdrive part necessary to fix his ship. Qui-Gon sighs, nods, and turns to leave. He reenters the shop, followed closely by R2, and announces, "We're leaving."

Padmé and Anakin exchange goodbyes and the four leave the shop. Qui-Gon leads the way back through the little plaza of salvage shops toward the main avenue. He finds a quiet spot between two buildings for them to be out of sight while he contacts Obi-Wan on his comlink.

When Obi-Wan responds to his comlink's pulse, Qui-Gon quickly fills him in on the situation. Obi-Wan had spent his down time going through the ship, and already knows what is on board. He tells Qui-Gon there isn't anything useful on the ship.

"And you're sure there is nothing left on board?" Qui-Gon asks.

"A few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe, maybe. Not enough for you to barter with. Not in the amounts you're talking about."

"All right. I'm sure another solution will present itself. I'll check back later." Qui-Gon puts the comlink away and heads back out into the street, signaling the others to follow.

Jar Jar doesn't want to go anywhere. He's convinced they will be beat up and robbed.

"Not likely." Qui-Gon assures him. "We have nothing of value, that's our problem."

* * *

Obi-Wan sighs when Qui-Gon cuts the communication. He wishes he could be of more help, and he can't stop thinking about Lexi. He had been sure when he left for his mission that he'd be able to contact her and find out what had terrified her. Now he was stuck on a desert planet with no off-planet contact permitted. To top it off, he has to try and keep the Naboo from contacting their home world. He understands their concern, and shares it, but they can't risk the Federation finding out their location.

His train of thought is interrupted when he notices the Queen staring at him from the other side of the room. He had been so deep in thought he hadn't even noticed her come in. Something about the way she is staring at him makes him a bit uncomfortable. He quickly decides it's a good idea to get off the ship for a bit.

* * *

As Qui-Gon and the others travel through the streets of Mos Espa, Jar Jar begins to lag behind. Always thinking with his stomach, he spots a tasty treat. He uses his long tongue to grasp the food, but is busted by the vendor. When the vendor demands payment, Jar Jar quickly spits the treat out and it goes flying right into the soup of a Dug named Sebulba. The Dug quickly pounces on Jar Jar, knocking him to the ground and grabbing him by the throat.

Anakin happens upon the scene and steps in to rescue Jar Jar, telling the Dug that the outlander he is about to pound is connected with the Hutts. Sebulba is Anakin's biggest competition in the local podraces and the two have quite a rivalry going. Anakin and Sebulba exchange words and finally Sebulba leaves, telling Anakin he'll get even the next time they race.

Qui-Gon, Padmé, and R2 have just made their way back to Jar Jar when Sebulba walks away.

"Hi," Anakin says cheerfully.

"Hi there," Qui-Gon replies.

"Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba."

Jar Jar protests, insisting he didn't start the fight at all.

"Nevertheless, the boy is right…you were heading into trouble. Thanks, my young friend."

The group takes off again, this time with Anakin tagging along. A little ways down the street, they stop at a fruit stand run by Jira, a sweet, elderly lady that Anakin helps out when he can. Anakin asks her for some pallies for his friends to try. Pallies are sweet, juicy fruits that are grown underground on Tatooine.

"You'll like these."

Jira hands him four and Anakin turns and gives them to Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon takes them and tucks them into his belt, briefly revealing his lightsaber. Anakin is surprised, but says nothing.

As the wind begins to pick up, Jira warns that a storm is coming. Anakin turns to Qui-Gon and asks if he has shelter.

"We'll head back to our ship," Qui-Gon replies with a nod.

"Is it far?"

"On the outskirts," Padmé offers.

"You'll never make it in time. Sandstorms are very fast and very dangerous. You can stay at my place. Follow me!"

He takes off and the others follow.

* * *

Obi-Wan stands in front of the Naboo spacecraft as the wind picks up and begins to whip at his robe. His troubled eyes look off into the distance where Mos Espa is beginning to disappear behind a curtain of sand. Captain Panaka exits the ship and joins him.

"This storm will slow them down," Obi-Wan comments.

"It looks pretty bad," Panaka agrees. The Captain's comlink beeps and he answers with a "Yes."

"We're receiving a message from home," Ric Olié informs him.

Obi-Wan and Panaka exchange glances. "We'll be right there," the Captain advises.

They go up the ramp quickly, sealing it behind them. The transmission had been received in the Queen's chambers. As Obi-Wan and Panaka enter with Ric, they find Amidala and her handmaidens watching a hologram of Sio Bibble. The holo is weak and keeps breaking up.

"…cut off all our food supplies until you return…death toll rising, catastrophic…must bow to their wishes, your Highness…" the image of Bibble fades and returns, begging the Queen to contact him and tell them what to do. The holo then flickers once more and disappears completely.

The Queen looks over to Obi-Wan. He shakes his head quickly. "It's a trick. Send no reply, your Highness. Send no transmission of any kind."

The Queen watches as the Jedi leaves the room. Obi-Wan desperately hopes that he has made the right decision. A brief thought plays through his head, wondering if Lexi had a vision of what was happening on Naboo. What if the people really are dying? Has he made the right choice?


	8. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7***

Lexi sighs heavily as she flops back from where she was perched on the arm of the couch, onto the couch itself.

"Problem, Padawan?" 'Oru asks

"No, I just love waiting for the Council to agree to see us," Lexi replies with a smirk. "It's taking them forever!"

"You could always do your saber drills, or study your lessons."

"I've done my drills for the day, and I'm weeks ahead in my lessons." _Perhaps I shouldn't have admitted being ahead in my lessons…he may end up doubling my work load._ "And Obi-Wan should have contacted me by now. He said it would be a very simple mission."

"Patience, Lexi, patience. You will see Obi-Wan again soon. I know your relationship is new and exciting, but give the guy some space."

Lexi groans and rolls her eyes. She swings her feet around and gets up off the couch, walking over to her Master and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"First of all, Obi and I have been…more than friends for almost a year now." Her eyes become distant and begin to change from a royal blue to a deep purple as her thoughts travel back to the first time she realized he felt those same 'more than friends' feelings that she had been feeling for so long.

"Has it really been that long?" 'Oru says, interrupting her thoughts and drawing her back to the present.

"What? I mean, yes, Master. But that's not the point. It's not Obi-Wan I'm concerned about. It was Qui-Gon who was killed in my vision."

"You saw him struck down, not necessarily killed. But think of how it will look to the Council. Padawan relationships aren't discouraged, but they're not encouraged either. If they think you are out of balance with the Force because you are focusing on your relationship rather than your duties…"

"I risk being expelled, I know. But again, that's not it at all! I'm worried about…"

"Master Jinn, I know. And you know. But you know you are always walking a thin line with Master Windu. You drive him nuts," 'Oru teases, trying to ease Lexi's tension.

"That isn't hard to do, Master."

'Oru grins, "Yes, but you seem to have a special talent for it. Give it some more time. If we don't hear from them soon, and if the Council still hasn't honored my request for a meeting, then I'll press the issue."

Lexi sighs again, but a more relaxed sigh this time. "Thank you again, Master. For putting up with me these past few years…I know it's not easy."

"But it's always an adventure," 'Oru laughs. "But, to make up for all the trouble, how about you whip me up one of those amazing dinners you are so good at. It will keep you busy while you wait."

_I swear, guys always think with their stomachs. _Lexi gives her Master a half grin and heads off to the kitchen.

* * *

The sandstorm rages as Anakin leads Qui-Gon, Padmé, Jar Jar, and R2 to his hovel. The blinding, choking whirlwind tears at their clothes and exposed skin with relentless force. The light turns a yellowish gray and the buildings seem to disappear in a deep, impenetrable haze.

As they enter the small living space, Anakin hollers, "Mom, Mom! I'm home!"

Anakin's mother, Shmi Skywalker, enters from her work area. She is startled to see her hovel filled with strangers. Shmi is a friendly woman, around 40 years old. She has long brown hair that she wears tied back. Her clothing is rough and simple.

"These are my friends, Mom," Anakin beams.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter." The Jedi Master says politely.

Anakin takes the opportunity to get some alone time with Padmé. He takes her to his room to show her the droid he has been working on. R2 follows, beeping all the way. Anakin uncovers an android, lying on a workbench. The droid only has one eye and its body, arms, and legs have no outer coverings. He pushes a switch and the droid sits up, complaining that it can't see. Anakin quickly grabs an eye and puts it in the empty socket.

The droid introduces himself as C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. Padmé is impressed, much to Anakin's delight. He tells her that when the storm is over he will show her the podracer he is building.

While Anakin and Padmé chat, C-3PO walks over to R2 and introduces himself. R2 lets out a stream of beeps and whistles.

"I beg your pardon," C-3PO replies to R2, "what do you mean…naked?" R2 beeps in reply.

"My parts are showing? My goodness!"

* * *

The storm continues to rage throughout the day. With everyone else occupied, Qui-Gon moves off alone to a corner of the hovel for some privacy and contacts Obi-Wan on the comlink. Obi-Wan moves to the cockpit for privacy and relays what they could pick up from the transmission received from Naboo.

"The Queen is upset, but absolutely no reply was sent."

"It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace. You made the right choice, Obi-Wan."

"What if it is true and the people are dying?"

Qui-Gon sighs, "Either way, we're running out of time."

* * *

A short time later, the group sits down to eat dinner. The storm continues to howl outside as Anakin and Shmi begin to explain the life of a slave to Padmé. Qui-Gon and Padmé sit at opposite ends of the table with Jar Jar and Anakin seated between them. Shmi sits across from Anakin.

"All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere," Shmi explains.

"I've been working on a scanner to try and locate mine," Anakin announces.

"Any attempt to escape…"

"And they blow you up! Boom!"

Padmé and Jar Jar are horrified. Padmé doesn't understand how slavery can possibly still exist in the galaxy with the Republic's anti-slavery laws. Shmi explains to her that the Republic doesn't exist on Tatooine. They have to survive on their own. The conversation dulls to an awkward silence. Jar Jar snatches some food from a bowl across the table with his tongue. Qui-Gon gives him a 'cut it out' look. To break the awkwardness Anakin asks if anyone has ever seen a podrace.

"They have podracing on Malastare," Qui-Gon replies. "Very fast. Very dangerous."

"I'm the only human who can do it," Anakin says proudly.

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you race pods."

Anakin smiles at Qui-Gon's comment. Jar Jar uses the distraction to try and snag another morsel of food from the bowl across the table, but Qui-Gon is ready. His hand moves swiftly, and in a heartbeat the Gungan's tongue is trapped between Qui-Gon's thumb and forefinger. Jar Jar is frozen with surprise.

"Don't do that again," Qui-Gon advises.

Jar Jar mumbles a reply. Qui-Gon releases the Gungan's tongue and it snaps back into place.

Anakin looks directly at Qui-Gon, "You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?"

The two sit in silence, staring at each other. Padmé looks a little worried that their cover has been blown. "What makes you think that?" Qui-Gon finally asks.

"I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon."

Qui-Gon leans back and slowly smiles, "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him."

Anakin shakes his head, "I don't think so. No one can kill a Jedi."

Qui-Gon's smile quickly fades and sadness fills his eyes, "I wish that were so."

"I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves. Have you come to free us?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"I think you have. Why else would you be here?"

Qui-Gon pauses for a moment, and then leans forward. "I can see there's no fooling you, Annie. We're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission."

Anakin can't understand why they are on Tatooine, in the outer rim, when they were headed for Coruscant. Padmé explains that their ship was damaged on the way and they are stuck until they can repair it. Anakin swiftly offers his repair services.

"I believe you can fix anything," Qui-Gon smiles, "but first we must acquire the parts we need."

"Wit no-nutten mula to trade," Jar Jar interjects.

The group discusses what options they have. Shmi tells them the junk dealers' weakness is gambling. She tells them that everything revolves around betting on the podraces.

"Podracing," Qui-Gon ponders. "Greed can be a powerful ally."

Anakin tells the group about his podracer and an upcoming race. He tries to convince them to enter his pod in the Boonta Eve race. Shmi doesn't like Anakin racing and tells him Watto won't let him.

That argument doesn't deter Anakin. Watto doesn't know about his racer and Anakin is sure that will work to their advantage. Qui-Gon can see how the direction of the conversation is upsetting Shmi. She tries to talk Anakin out of it, telling him she doesn't want him to do it. She explains that it is painful enough to deal with when Watto forces him to race. Anakin, however, loves racing and wants desperately to help his new friends.

"Anakin!" Shmi says sternly, trying to end the conversation once and for all.

"Your mother's right," Qui-Gon says softly. "Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who can help us?"

Shmi sighs and shakes her head, "No."

"Mom, you said the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other."

"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger," Padmé offers. "We'll find some other way."

Shmi looks over to Padmé with a sad smile, "No, there is no other way. I may not like it, but he can help you. He was meant to help you."

* * *

Darth Sidious stands on a high balcony overlooking Coruscant. He stares out at the lights of the city against the night sky. His apprentice, Darth Maul, waits to the side. Maul waits for awhile, but impatience gets to him and he speaks, breaking into Sidious' thoughts.

"Tatooine is sparsely populated. If the trace was correct, I will find them quickly, Master."

"Move against the Jedi first. You will then have no difficulty taking the Queen to Naboo to sign the treaty."

"At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have revenge."

Sidious is certain that with Maul's training, and the element of surprise on their side, the Jedi will be no match.


	9. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8***

With the dawn of a new day, the storm has finally moved on. Tatooine's twin suns blaze down out of a clear blue sky. Anakin is the first one up and dressed, anxious to make the deal with Watto. Qui-Gon warns him not to be too eager when making the deal with Watto. He doesn't want the Toydarian to become suspicious.

"Stay calm and let me handle the bargaining," Qui-Gon instructs.

Anakin is so excited he hardly hears the Jedi Master's words. Qui-Gon knows it will be up to him to employ whatever mix of diplomacy and cunning is needed to achieve their goal. Greed is the key with Watto, the key that will open any door with him.

The group walks to Watto's shop with Anakin leading the way. They pass vendors working to clean up the mess left behind by the sandstorm so they can reopen their shops.

Qui-Gon and the others wait outside while Anakin goes to Watto to introduce the idea of Qui-Gon sponsoring him in the race. Jar Jar sits on a box in front of Watto's shop, growing more and more nervous. R2 stands next to the Gungan, beeping softly in an effort to calm him.

"Keep an eye on him," Qui-Gon tells Padmé. "We don't need him getting into any more trouble." He turns to head into the shop, but the handmaiden quickly stops him.

"Are you sure about this? Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know? The Queen would not approve."

_The Queen would not approve? Why does this handmaiden seem so much more confident than the Queen and presumes to know everything the Queen would decide?_

He meets her gaze and replies simply, "The Queen does not need to know." He turns and heads into the shop, but still hears her mumbled reply.

"Well, I don't approve."

_And if you don't, the Queen doesn't…curious…_

Qui-Gon enters the shop to the sounds of Watto and Anakin having a heated discussion in Huttese. When Qui-Gon steps in enough to be seen, Watto quickly flies into his face.

"The boy tells me you wanta sponsor him insa race. How can you do this? Not on republic credits, I think," he laughs.

Qui-Gon can see the curiosity in Watto's eyes. "My ship will be the entry fee."

He reaches beneath his poncho and pulls out a tiny holoprojector. He turns it on and a projected hologram of the Queen's transport appears. Watto flies closer to study the projection.

"Oh, not bad, not bad. A Nubian."

"It's in good order, except for the parts I need." Qui-Gon waits for a moment, then clicks off the holoprojector and tucks it away beneath his poncho.

"But what will the boy ride? He smashed up my pod in the last race. It will take some long time to fix it."

Qui-Gon glances over at Anakin, who is clearly embarrassed. "It wasn't my fault really. Sebulba flashed me with his vent ports. I actually saved the pod…mostly."

Watto laughs, "That you did. The boy is good, no doubts there."

"Well, I have acquired a pod in a game of chance," Qui-Gon replies smoothly. "The fastest ever built."

"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it," Watto laughs. "So, you supply the pod and the entry fee, I supply the boy. We split the winnings, um, fifty-fifty, I think."

"If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost for the parts I need…and if we lose, you keep my ship."

Watto ponders the deal while Anakin nervously watches. The deal was too good and Watto was suspicious.

"Either way, you win." Qui-Gon finishes.

"Deal!" Watto exclaims, pounding his fist into his open palm. Qui-Gon nods and exits the shop.

* * *

Watto lets Anakin leave soon after with instructions to make sure the pod is a good one and not something that will make him look foolish for entering it in the race. Anakin is excited to show his new friends his pod. While Padmé, Jar Jar, and R2 help to prep Anakin's pod for the big race, Qui-Gon moves to the porch and looks around to make sure he is alone. He takes out his comlink to contact Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan answers immediately and Qui-Gon fills him in on everything. "If all goes well we will have our hyperdrive generator by tomorrow afternoon and be on our way."

"What if this plan fails, Master? We could be stuck here a very long time."

"Well, it's too dangerous to call for help. And a ship without a power supply isn't going to get us anywhere. And, there is something about this boy…"

* * *

Qui-Gon switches off and puts the comlink away as Shmi comes onto the porch. Together, they watch the others working on the pod.

"You should be proud of your son. He gives without any thought of reward."

"Well, he knows nothing of greed. He has, uh…"

"He has special powers."

"Yes."

"He can see things before they happen. That's why he appears to have such quick reflexes. It's a Jedi trait."

Shmi watches Qui-Gon carefully. "He deserves better than a slave's life," she says sadly.

Qui-Gon keeps his eyes on the courtyard. "Had he been born in the Republic, we would have identified him early. The Force is unusually strong with him, that much is clear. Who was his father?"

Shmi is silent as she thinks of how to word her response. "I…I don't know," she finally replies. Her former master would often use his slaves to 'entertain' important clients. She has trouble remembering much from that time of her life, but she always has shrugged that off as a defense mechanism. Something she wouldn't want to remember anyway, so why worry about it. When she became pregnant, her master sold her. He didn't like having slaves who were so reckless. A few years later, she and Anakin were sold again, this time to Gardulla the Hutt.

Qui-Gon can sense her thoughts and discomfort with the question. He waits silently, not questioning any further on the subject. Finally Shmi answers, "There was no father…that I know of. I carried him…gave birth to him…raised him…I can't explain what happened. Can you help him?"

"I don't know," Qui-Gon answers gently. "I didn't actually come here to free slaves."

* * *

In the courtyard, the group is greeted by several of Anakin's friends. Kitster, a dark-haired boy who is about Anakin's age, Seek, a ten-year-old boy, Amee, a six-year-old girl, and Wald, a six-year-old Rodian. Anakin introduces the gang to his new, outlander friends.

Kitster is very excited to see a real astromech droid. Anakin brags that not only does he currently have an astromech staying with him, but he's also entered in the Boonta race. His friends laugh, knowing just how long he has been working on his racer. None of them, except for Kitster, stick around to watch him work on the racer.

Anakin looks over and sees Jar Jar nosing around the left engine's energy binder plate. Anakin quickly warns the Gungan that if he touches the beam, he'll go numb for hours. Jar Jar leans into the plate and is hit in the mouth with an electric current. He jumps back and tries to speak, but his mouth is numb and his words are more garbled than usual. Threepio comments on Jar Jar's oddness.

"You don't even know if this thing's gonna run," Kitster comments.

"It will," Anakin assures him confidently.

Qui-Gon approaches the boys and gives Anakin a small, bulky cylinder. "I think it's time we found out. Use this power charge."

"Yes, sir!"

"Come on, Kitster, let's move away," Qui-Gon says. He takes the boy by the hand and leads him to a corner of the courtyard.

Jar Jar's hand gets caught in the afterburner. He tries to tell Anakin to wait and that he is stuck, but with his mouth numb he can't get anyone to understand what he is saying.

Anakin jumps into the pod, puts the power pack into the dashboard, and gets ready to start the engines. Padmé walks over and frees Jar Jar from the engine. The two quickly move away just before the engines start.

"It's working, it's working!" Anakin exclaims excitedly. Shmi watches from the porch, her eyes distant and sad.

* * *

"You seem very distracted," Jedi Master Tahl Jinn comments. Tahl had been blinded years earlier during a mission on Melida/Daan, but that only served to increase her powers of perception.

"I'm fine," Lexi sighs. "I just have a lot on my mind. Bant, Garen, and I are supposed to work on saber drills together. I'm looking forward to the distraction."

"I sent Bant on an errand, and Garen is with Master Rhara. He asked me to let you and Bant know he would be a little late."

Lexi only half listens…she can't stop thinking about the nightmare, or vision, that she keeps seeing every night. "Have you heard from Master Qui-Gon?"

"No, but that's not unusual. You know the rules…mission first. He always coms me once the mission is over. Why, what's on your mind?"

Lexi knows she really shouldn't say anything about the possible vision until after 'Oru has spoken to the Council. "It's probably nothing," she mumbles. "Will you please let Bant know I'm waiting for her in the training arena?"

"How about while you wait, we talk about what it is you're not telling me?"

There's no way Tahl will let her out without a discussion of some sort, so Lexi decides to talk about something else that has been bothering her and hope that Tahl doesn't realize there is more.

"It's probably nothing, but Master 'Oru has been acting…odd…since our last mission. I don't know how to explain it. He's just not himself. I know he's hiding something from me, but…I just can't figure out what it is."

"Have you asked him about it?"

"Of course," Lexi smiles. "And he just tells me I think too much, or sends me off on an errand."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure he will talk to you when he is ready. Or when he feels you are ready."

Lexi sighs. All this waiting to find things out is wearing her patience thin. Not that she has ever been a very patient person to begin with.

Tahl laughs, "Ah, the impatient sigh. You could use some distraction. Get going…I'll send Bant as soon as she returns. You can warm up with a training droid while you wait."

"Thank you, Master."

* * *

Night seems to come quickly with all the work to prepare the pod. Anakin sits on the balcony rail of his hovel as Qui-Gon tends to a cut on his arm. Anakin leans back to look at the stars.

"Stay still, Annie. Let me clean this cut."

"There are so many! Do they all have a system of planets?"

"Most of them," Qui-Gon replies as he cleans Anakin's cut with a cloth.

"Has anyone been to them all?"

Qui-Gon laughs, "Not likely."

"I want to be the first one to see them all!"

Qui-Gon takes a sample of Anakin's blood, making the boy flinch when he is pricked.

"Annie, time for bed," Shmi calls from inside the hovel.

Qui-Gon quickly cleans Anakin's arm with some antiseptic. "There we are, good as new."

"Annie, I'm not gonna tell you again!" Shmi hollers from the doorway.

Qui-Gon scrapes the blood sample onto a comlink chip, arousing the boy's curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking your blood for infections. Go on, you have a bid day tomorrow. Sleep well, Anakin."

As Anakin runs into the hovel, Qui-Gon takes the chip with the blood sample and inserts it into the comlink, and then he speaks into the comlink.

"Obi-Wan…"

"Yes, Master."

"I need an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you."

"Wait a minute," Obi-Wan replies as he waits for the information to transmit.

"I need a midi-chlorian count."

"The reading's off the chart," Obi-Wan replies in confusion. "Over twenty thousand. Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high."

"No Jedi has."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure." Qui-Gon shuts the transmission and looks up to see Shmi standing in the doorway, watching him. She quickly turns and goes back into the kitchen while Qui-Gon ponders the information.

* * *

Out on the desert mesa, Darth Maul's spacecraft lands, throwing up dust and scattering a herd of banthas. He exits his ship and walks to the edge of the mesa. With his electrobinoculars, he studies the landscape and picks out the lights of three different cities in the distance. He pushes buttons on his electronic armband causing three round probe droids to float out of his ship. He has them programmed to identify the Force presence of the Jedi Knights. The three probes head off toward the different cities.

Maul watches until the probes are out of view. He smiles faintly at the thought of killing off some Jedi. Then he walks back to his ship to monitor the probes' responses.


	10. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9***

Qui-Gon strolls through the main hangar of the Mos Espa podracer arena with Jar Jar and Watto. Crews and pilots rush about, making last minute adjustments and fixes on their pods.

"I want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over!" Watto demands.

"Patience, my blue friend. You'll have your winnings before the suns set, and we'll be far away from here."

"Not if your ship belongs to me, I think. I warn you, no funny business."

"You don't think Anakin can win?"

Watto turns to face Qui-Gon. "Don't get me wrongo. I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit to your race. But Sebulba there is going to win, I think." He motions to the Dug, who is relaxing while getting a shoulder massage from a pair of Twi'lek girls.

"Why do you think that?" Qui-Gon asks.

"He always wins," Watto replies with a laugh. "I'm betting heavily on Sebulba."

"I'll take that bet."

Watto suddenly stops laughing. "You'll what?"

Qui-Gon steps toward Watto. "I'll wager my new racing pod against…say…the boy and his mother."

"No pod's worth two slaves, not by a long shot!"

"The boy then," Qui-Gon replies, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, we'll let fate decide." Watto pulls out a small cube from his pocket. "I just happen to have a chance cube here. Blue, it's the boy. Red…his mother."

Watto tosses the cube to the floor. Qui-Gon gives a slight wave of his hand, following the cube. The cube comes to a stop on blue. Watto glares at Qui-Gon, who simply shrugs and smiles.

"You won this small toss, outlander, but you won't win the race! So it makes little difference!"

Two eopies enter the hangar. The first one carries Anakin and Padmé and pulls a podracer engine. The second eopie carries Kitster and Shmi, pulling the second podracer engine. 3PO and R2 travel beside the group. Watto passes by as he is leaving the hangar and warns Anakin to stop Qui-Gon's betting or he will end up being a slave as well. He then flies off laughing.

"What did he mean by that?" asks Anakin in confusion.

"I'll tell you later." Qui-Gon replies as he helps Shmi down from the eopie. "Good morning," he smiles politely.

The droids have a conversation about space travel. 3PO comments on how perilous it sounds. "I can assure you they will never get me onto one of those dreadful starships."

Kitster is very excited about the race. "This is so wizard, Annie! I'm sure you'll do it this time."

"Do what?" asks Padmé.

"Finish the race, of course," Kitster replies as if it were obvious.

Padmé gives the boys a look of disbelief. "You've never won a race?"

"Well, not exactly," Anakin admits.

"Not even finished?"

Anakin and Kitster put their arms around each other's shoulders. "Kitster's right. I will this time."

Qui-Gon walks up behind the boys and puts his hands on Anakin's shoulders. "Of course you will," he says confidently. Padmé's face shows she doesn't believe it and is even more upset with the Jedi for risking everything on this boy.

* * *

As the beings of Mos Espa head toward the arena for the impending race, one of Darth Maul's probe droids slowly floats down the main street. It looks in shops and studies passer bys as it searches for the Jedi.

* * *

Over a hundred thousand beings fill the arena by midmorning. The pilots move their racers into place and do their last minute preps. A two-headed announcer excites the crowd, introducing each of the racers as flag carriers march out onto the field. Shmi stops by to tell Anakin to be safe. He promises he will and while he is distracted with his mother, Sebulba messes with Anakin's pod. When Shmi leaves, Sebulba passes by Anakin, promising the boy he will not walk away from this race.

"Are you all set, Annie?" Qui-Gon inquires as he walks up to the boy.

"Yep."

"Alright," Qui-Gon says as he lifts Anakin into the pod. "Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Use your instincts."

"I will."

Qui-Gon hands Anakin his helmet. "May the Force be with you." He steps away as Anakin puts the helmet and goggles on and gets ready to start his pod.

Qui-Gon moves through the crowd to the viewing platform where the others are waiting.

"Is he nervous?" Shmi asks.

"He's fine," Qui-Gon assures as they move into the platform so it can lift into position for the race.

Padmé glares at the Jedi Master. "You Jedi are far too reckless. The Queen is not…"

_Speaking for the Queen again, are we?_ Qui-Gon bends down and meets her angry stare with a calm, but firm, look. "The Queen trusts my judgment, young handmaiden. You should too." He turns and moves further into the platform.

"You assume too much," Padmé says to Qui-Gon's back. He does not reply, but again his suspicions are aroused concerning this young handmaiden, always so ready to speak boldly for the Queen, and Obi-Wan reporting that, without the handmaiden, the Queen seems to be very unsure and nervous.

Jabba the Hutt bites the head off a frog and spits it at a gong to signal the start of the race.

* * *

Aboard the Queen's transport in the cockpit, Obi-Wan paces like a caged animal. He is anxious to find out the results of the race, to know if they will finally be able to leave this miserable planet. Suddenly, he is aware that he is not alone in the cockpit. He turns to see the young Queen staring at him.

"Did you need something, your Highness?"

The young girl steps further into the cockpit with a shrug. "I was curious to see if you had heard from your Master or Padmé yet."

"Nothing yet…I'm sure it will be some time before the race is over."

She steps even closer. Obi-Wan's hands are resting on the back of the pilot's chair. The Queen strokes Obi-Wan's right hand with her index finger. "Must be lonely…being a Jedi."

Obi-Wan clears his throat and casually pulls his hands to himself, crossing them over his chest. "No, not at all."

"Really? But you don't ever see your family, do you? And you certainly can't have time for friends when you are always off protecting the galaxy."

"The Jedi are my family," he replies, walking past her toward the door. "And we don't spend all our time on missions. Between missions, training, and my girlfriend, I really don't have time to be lonely."

"Oh?" she replies, with a mix of surprise and disappointment.

"I will let you know the moment I hear from Master Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan says with a slight bow. He then turns and heads out of the cockpit. The Queen watches him go, and then plops down in the pilot's chair with a heavy sigh.


	11. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10***

The starting light turns green and the podracers shoot forward with high-pitched screams, all but two. Anakin and another racer, Ben Quadinaros, both stall out. Qui-Gon and the others watch, worry evident on their faces.

_I knew this was a bad idea. These Jedi are indeed far too reckless._ Padmé stews.

Anakin works feverishly to start his pod. Finally, after some adjustments, the engines ignite and he takes off with a blast. Jar Jar cheers wildly.

Anakin works hard to catch up with the other racers. Sebulba wastes no time sabotaging anyone who tries to pass him on the track. Qui-Gon studies the view screen with Padmé and Shmi. They listen to the two-headed announcer, but there is no sign or mention of Anakin. Qui-Gon stares out into the flats, searching for any sign of the boy. He then shifts his gaze to the crew pits where the droids and Kitster also wait for sign of Anakin. Watto, who sits in a private box near Jabba's, catches Qui-Gon's eye and gestures rudely to him.

Qui-Gon closes his eyes and blocks everything away, sounds and movements, and becomes one with the Force, disappearing into its flow, searching for Anakin. Sebulba's pod screams past, finishing the first lap, with others close on his tail. Qui-Gon continues to keep his eyes closed, searching. Padmé and Shmi exchange worried looks.

Qui-Gon's eyes snap open and he breathes a sigh of relief. A moment later Padmé exclaims, "Look! Here he comes!" Qui-Gon just smiles. Anakin is beginning to overtake the pack.

* * *

"Ok, Lexi, what's going on? That's the third drill I've beat you on. You aren't even trying," Bant Erin scolds. Bant was not only Tahl's Padawan, but one of Lexi's closest friends.

"Sorry, Bant," Lexi sighs, "I'm just…tired."

"Tired or not, I shouldn't be able to beat you. Not that easily any way."

"I just have a lot on my mind right now. I'm sorry."

"About?"

"It's nothing…let's go again. I promise I'll focus this time."

"Come on…you can tell me what's bugging you."

"Later, perhaps after we finish our drills."

"Does it have anything to do with Master 'Oru not observing our drills?"

"No…I don't think so anyway. Master 'Oru trusts me to complete the drills even when he's not around to supervise. Can we get back to them now?"

"Ok, I get it. You don't want to talk right now. But you know I will find out what's bugging you eventually."

"Bant…"

"Ok, I can take a hint…consider the subject dropped…for now."

"Well, can you take a hint that we need to get back to our drills?" Lexi smirks.

"What's the point? I'll still beat you," Bant teases.

"You wish," she laughs. The two stand a few paces apart, bow, and ignite their sabers.

* * *

At the beginning of the second lap, Anakin is in sixth place. One racer's pod is hit by Tusken Raiders, who hide in the rocks of the cliffs, and explodes. Anakin flies through the wreckage and quickly passes two other racers. Sebulba sabotages the racer closest to him and the racer's damaged pod slams into Anakin's. Anakin's left engine loses its binding, causing the pod to spin out of control.

Watching the action on a viewscreen, Padmé and Shmi wince at the site. Qui-Gon places a comforting hand on Shmi's shoulder.

It takes Anakin a few tries, but he manages to snag the engine line and reattach it. He quickly tries to catch up to Sebulba once again while the Dug's sabotage takes out two more racers.

* * *

"I've been looking all over the ship for you," Captain Panaka exclaims.

"Do you need something?" Obi-Wan asks curiously.

"Her Majesty was looking for you…"

_I bet she was._ "Do you know what for?"

"She wants to know if you have heard from the others yet."

"I told her when they contact me I will let her know." Obi-Wan tries not to roll his eyes or seem impatient.

"Yes, but the Queen is worried about her people. She wants to get to Coruscant as quickly as possible."

"As do we all, Captain," Obi-Wan assures. "You have my word, as soon as I hear from them, I will let the Queen know. Until then, there is really nothing we can do."

Panaka sighs, but nods his understanding. "Thank you."

_Come on Qui-Gon. I'll lose my mind if I have to stay on this ship much longer!_

* * *

At the start of the third lap Sebulba is in the lead, followed closely by Anakin. Sebulba is ready to be rid of Anakin once and for all. He tries flashing the boy with his vent ports, but Anakin knows that trick well. He avoids the trick, but is force off course onto a service ramp. He ends up leapfrogging over Sebulba and taking the lead, much to the Dug's surprise.

The two racers jockey back and forth for control of the lead position, with Sebulba trying every trick he can come up with to defeat Anakin. In his effort to sabotage the boy, his pod and Anakin's become stuck together. Shmi can barely watch the viewscreen. Padmé gasps. Qui-Gon closes his eyes in meditation, watching the race through the Force.

Finally, Anakin's pod breaks free. It takes a moment for him to stabilize his pod, but he is far better off than Sebulba. The release of tension sends the Dug's pod into an ancient statue. One engine explodes, then the other. Sebulba is amazingly unhurt, but his pod is destroyed.

Anakin races to the finish line, the youngest racer to ever win the Boonta Eve.


	12. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11***

Padmé and Jar Jar cheer for Anakin as their viewing platform slowly lowers to the ground. Qui-Gon and Shmi are the first to exit and make their way to Anakin, who is now surrounded by cheering fans. Qui-Gon lifts Anakin to his shoulder and the boy raises his arms in victory.

"Mom, I did it!" He yells. "Yeah!"

After a while of celebration, the group makes their way to the hangar, except for Qui-Gon. He heads over to Watto's box. As he arrives he passes several beings on their way out, counting their money and laughing. Qui-Gon stands in the doorway and waits.

When Watto notices Qui-Gon he flies up into his face angrily. "You! You swindled me! You knew the boy was going to win! Somehow you knew it! I lost everything."

"Whenever you gamble, my friend, eventually you'll lose," Qui-Gon replies. "Bring the parts to the main hangar. I'll come by your shop later on so you can release the boy."

"You can't have him! It wasn't a fair bet!"

"Would you like to discuss it with the Hutts? I'm sure they can settle this."

Watto sighs, knowing he will not win the argument, "Take him."

Qui-Gon nods slightly, then turns and walks away. Watto stares out at the raceway, dejected. One of Darth Maul's probes hovers nearby.

* * *

"What in the Force are you sketching?" Garen Muln asks Lexi.

"It's just…it's nothing." She tries to put her data pad away, but Garen grabs it from her.

"Nothing? That thing is hideous. Have you been reading horror stories instead of doing your studies?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Garen."

"How else would you come up with something so ugly? Oh, I know, you want to become a writer to pass time on those boring diplomatic missions. This is going to be your villain, right? Or you got in trouble with Master Windu again, and this is how you vision him?"

"Garen! Are you ever serious?"

"When I'm on a mission, sure," he laughs. "But you don't usually mind my teasing…something is wrong. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine. Really, everything is just fine."

"Well, that doesn't sound rehearsed at all. I 'm guessing you've said that a lot lately. Ok, I'll shut up…for now. But only because I know better than to mess with a redhead."

Lexi gives him a 'whatever' look and lightly smacks the back of his head. "You are so weird," she smiles.

"Ah, that's more like it. I knew I could get a smile out of you. Now, stop drawing creepy demon man and let's get going. Everyone is waiting at Dex's Diner."

"The younglings' tracking exercise! I totally forgot!" Lexi groans, smacking herself in the forehead.

"No worries. Bant is covering for you while I came to get you. No need to get Master Windu upset again," Garen teases.

"Let's not even go there." Lexi takes her data pad back from Garen, tucks it away, and then she and Garen quickly make their way to the diner.

* * *

Back in the main hangar, about an hour after his big win, Anakin is still being congratulated. Jar Jar gives him a giant, yank off the ground, hug. Padmé steps in and hugs him as well.

"We owe you everything, Annie," Padmé grins.

Shmi kneels down and kisses Anakin on the cheek. "It's so wonderful, Annie. You have brought hope to those who have none. I'm so very proud of you." She kisses him again and Anakin groans in embarrassment.

Qui-Gon enters the hangar with two eopies, harnessed to containers full of parts. "Padmé, Jar Jar, let's go. We've got to get these parts back to the ship."

The group walks over to Qui-Gon and the eopies. Padmé climbs on one eopie behind Qui-Gon and Jar Jar swings himself up on the second one, and then promptly falls off the other side. After another try, Jar Jar is seated comfortably on the eopie.

"I'll return the eopies by midday," Qui-Gon promises as they leave.

The group rides out of Mos Espa into the desert with R2 leading the way. The twin suns beat down on them, but they make it back to the transport quickly and without trouble.

Obi-Wan is waiting for them, rushing out of the ship as soon as they are in view. "Good to see all went well," he smiles.

Qui-Gon dismounts and helps Padmé off the eopie. "We have all the essential parts we need." He tells Obi-Wan.

The parts are off loaded from the antigrav repulsorsled and then Qui-Gon climbs back onto his eopie.

"I'm going back…some unfinished business. I won't be long."

Obi-Wan glances over at Jar Jar and then back to Qui-Gon, "Why do I sense we've picked up another pathetic life form?"

"It's the boy who's responsible for getting these parts. Get the hyperdrive generator installed."

Obi-Wan sighs, "Yes, Master. It shouldn't take long."

Obi-Wan heads back into the ship and begins working on the hyperdrive. He is thankful that the Queen is no longer seeking him out now that her favorite handmaiden has returned to the ship. _Very strange how dependant the Queen is on that one particular handmaiden…but at least with her around I will have some peace to get this hyperdrive installed and working._

On a far away hill, overlooking the Naboo spacecraft, the Sith probe sends a transmission, and then speeds away.

* * *

Qui-Gon returns the eopies and sells Anakin's pod. He is on his way back to Anakin's hovel when he spots the boy fighting with a Rodian youngster. They are surrounded by other children who are cheering the fight on.

"What's this?" Qui-Gon asks.

"He said I cheated," Anakin replies angrily.

"Did you?"

"No!"

Qui-Gon turns to the Rodian. "Do you still think he cheated?"

"Yes," the youngster replies.

"Well, Annie, you know the truth. You will have to tolerate his opinion. Fighting won't change it." Qui-Gon moves down the street, continuing toward the hovel. Anakin quickly follows the Jedi Master.

As the duo near the hovel, Qui-Gon reaches beneath his poncho and pulls out a leather pouch filled with credits. "Hey, these are yours. I sold the pod to a particularly surly and rather insistent Dug."

Anakin cheers up quickly. "Yes!" He races into his home and runs up to his mom, who is busy cleaning.

"Mom, he sold the pod. Look at all the money we have!" He drops the pouch into her hands.

"Oh, my goodness! That's so wonderful, Annie."

"And he has been freed," Qui-Gon informs.

"What?" Anakin can hardly believe his ears.

"You're no longer a slave."

"Did you hear that, Mom?" Anakin says, overjoyed. Shmi is stunned and just stares at the Jedi for a moment, and then she turns her eyes to Anakin.

Now you can make your dreams come true, Annie. You're free." She looks up at Qui-Gon, "Will you take him with you? Is he to become a Jedi?"

Anakin wheels around to Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master takes a step into the room. "Yes, our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident."

Anakin's jaw drops. "You mean I get to come with you in your starship?"

Qui-Gon kneels down to the boy. "Anakin, training to be a Jedi is not an easy challenge. And if you succeed, it's a hard life."

"But I want to go! It's what I've always dreamed of doing." He turns to his mother, "Can I go, Mom?"

"Anakin, this path has been placed before you," she says softly. "The choice is yours alone."

Anakin thinks for a moment, looking at his mom and at Qui-Gon. "I want to do it."

"Then pack your things," Qui-Gon tells him. "We haven't much time."

Anakin cheers, hugs his mom, and then runs to pack. Qui-Gon and Shmi exchange a look when the boy stops and turns. He asks if his mom is free to come too.

"I tried to free your mother, Annie, but Watto wouldn't have it."

"But the money from the pod!" Anakin tries.

"It isn't nearly enough," Shmi says softly.

Anakin is torn. He doesn't want to leave his mother, but he wants desperately to be with Padmé and to be a Jedi. Shmi takes his hands and tells him that her future is on Tatooine and he needs to let her go.

"I don't want things to change," he says sadly.

"But you can't stop change any more than you can stop the suns from setting." She tells him how much she loves him and then encourages him to hurry. Anakin takes a deep breath and once again runs to his room to pack.

"Thank you," Shmi says quietly, not able to face Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master places a hand on her shoulder.

"I will watch after him, you have my word. Will you be alright?"

Shmi does not reply.

* * *

Anakin quickly packs his things. He powers up 3PO to tell him he is leaving. The droid wishes him well, but tells him he would like it better if he were more complete. Anakin apologizes and tells 3PO that he will make sure his mom doesn't sell him.

* * *

He heads back to Qui-Gon and his mother and they all walk out of the hovel together. Shmi stands by the entrance watching them go. Anakin rushes back to her, telling her that he can't leave. Qui-Gon watches from a distance, letting them say goodbye in private. Shmi tells him they will see each other again and Anakin promises he will return to free her someday.

"Now be brave," Shmi says softly. "And don't look back…don't look back." She gives him a big hug, and then turns him toward Qui-Gon. Anakin walks off, following Qui-Gon and obeying his mother's admonition to not look back.

They stop by Watto's shop to secure Anakin's freedom and have the transmitter deactivated. Then they continue making their way through the streets of Mos Espa toward the outskirts and the awaiting Naboo cruiser. They walk in silence, Anakin lost in thought and Qui-Gon wary of a disturbance in the Force.

Anakin jumps when Qui-Gon suddenly swings about, lightsaber ignited, slicing a lurking probe droid in half. Qui-Gon powers down his saber, and then kneels to inspect the metal parts.

"What is it?" Anakin asks.

"Probe droid. Very unusual…not like anything I've seen before." He glances around. "Come on," he orders. The two begin running toward the starship.

* * *

One of the probe droids reaches Darth Maul. The studies its transmission, then jumps on his speeder bike and heads toward Mos Espa.


	13. Chapter 12

***Chapter 12***

Qui-Gon and Anakin run swiftly through the streets of Mos Espa to the outskirts. Qui-Gon keeps watch, listening to the Force, knowing that danger is near and that speed is of the essence. The pair makes their way out into the open dessert. As the Queen's transport comes into view, Qui-Gon picks up the pace, but Anakin is worn out from running.

"Qui-Gon, sir, wait! I'm tired!"

Qui-Gon feels the disturbance in the Force suddenly become overwhelming. He quickly turns and yells, "Anakin, drop!"

A dark cloaked figure sweeps over Anakin right as he drops. Darth Maul jumps off his speeder bike, and before his feet hit the ground his saber is out and he tries to deal a death blow to the Jedi Master. But Qui-Gon had anticipated the move and already has his saber powered on and ready. Maul spins away, then attacks again, his yellow eyes glowing menacingly against his red and black face.

Anakin picks himself up, not sure what to do.

"Go!" Qui-Gon yells to Anakin as he fends off the attacker's fierce blows. "Tell them to take off!"

* * *

Obi-Wan is in the cockpit, helping to prepare the ship for take-off. Suddenly, he feels a dark ripple in the Force and is overwhelmed with the sense that Qui-Gon is close by and in grave danger. Immediately he rushes out of the cockpit, saber in hand, but not yet ignited.

He reaches the main hallway where Captain Panaka and Padmé are working. "Is the Queen safe?"

"What?" Panaka asks, not understanding why the Jedi is suddenly worked up.

"Is the Queen safe?" Obi-Wan repeats with impatient frustration. He wants to rush off the ship to his Master's side, but knows that the Queen's safety is what they are charged with and he must make sure she is protected first.

"Yes," Padmé says slowly.

She is about to continue, and Obi-Wan is about to rush off the ship, when Anakin Skywalker rushes on shouting, "Qui-Gon is in trouble! He says to take off!"

_Take off? UGH! _Obi-Wan fights the urge to rush off the ship and instead runs to the cockpit, followed by Padmé, Panaka, and Anakin.

As they enter the cockpit, Captain Panaka calls out to the pilot Ric, "Qui-Gon is in trouble!"

Obi-Wan moves right beside the pilot, looking out the viewport. "Take off," he commands. His eyes scan the flats and instantly spot his Master in the heat of battle. "Over there!" he points. "Fly low."

Ric Olié pilots them toward what he sees as a cloud of dust with two colored lights shining through. As they get closer, he can finally see Qui-Gon Jinn engaged in battle with a demonic looking creature in dark clothing. Qui-Gon and Darth Maul clash sabers and leap over one another in an amazing display of acrobatics. Both warriors hear the ship approach. Before Maul realizes what is happening, Qui-Gon is on the spacecraft's ramp.

Maul immediately chases after Qui-Gon, jumping onto the ramp himself. He barely makes it, his heels hanging over the edge. Qui-Gon seizes the opportunity, swinging his lightsaber with both hands. The demonic creature barely blocks the blow and in the process loses his balance. He is knocked off the ramp back to the desert floor. The Sith watches in frustration as the ramp closes and the Queen's ship rockets away.

Obi-Wan runs from the cockpit as soon as Qui-Gon's feet hit the ramp. As the ramp closes and Qui-Gon recovers on the floor of the entry, Obi-Wan arrives and rushes to his Master's side. He is followed quickly by Anakin. Qui-Gon is breathing hard, covered with a mix of sweat and dirt. Before Obi-Wan can get a word out, Anakin pipes in, "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Qui-Gon nods.

"What was it?" Obi-Wan asks.

"I'm not sure…but it was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is it was after the Queen."

"What are we going to do about it?" Anakin asks.

Obi-Wan looks over at the boy with a 'who are you' kind of smile. _We? Do you honestly think you could take on a creature that almost bested a Jedi Master?_

"We shall be patient," Qui-Gon replies with a slight chuckle. "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Anakin turns his attention to Obi-Wan and greets him. He takes Obi-Wan's hand and gives him a firm shake. "You're a Jedi too? Pleased to meet you."

Obi-Wan smiles at the boy's enthusiasm. He helps Qui-Gon up from the floor and the three make their way back to the cockpit.

"Let's hope this hyperdrive works and Watto didn't get the last laugh," Qui-Gon says quietly.

Ric Olié pulls back on the hyperdrive. The stars streak outside the cockpit window as the ship sails smoothly into hyperspace.

* * *

The Jedi Temple is unlike other buildings on Coruscant. It is a giant pyramid with tall spires that rise from its flat top.

The Jedi Council room is located in the central portion of the complex. Twelve Jedi sit in a semi-circle in the stately room. These twelve are the members of the Jedi Council. 'Oru stands in the center of the room, his request to meet with the Council finally granted. He thought about calling Lexi back from the tracking exercises, but then thought better of it. She is always quick to speak her mind…a trait that some Council members do not appreciate. 'Oru has just finished filling the Council in on the reoccurring dream his Padawan keeps having.

"You and your Padawan had a very difficult mission recently. Perhaps she just needs more time to recover," Master Windu states flatly.

"It's the frequency and intensity of these nightmares that has brought me here," 'Oru explains. "I believe they are a message from the Force."

"Perhaps your Padawan has other things on her mind that could be troubling her, and they are manifesting in these dreams?" Adi Gallia asks.

'Oru looks at Master Gallia for a moment and then shakes his head, "No, I'm certain that Master Jinn is in danger."

"Heard from Qui-Gon, we have," Yoda informs 'Oru.

"He and his Padawan are on their way back to Coruscant as we speak," Ki-Adi-Mundi adds.

"Good, we can speak to them when they return," 'Oru says with a sigh of relief.

Mace sighs and rubs his chin. "I don't believe that would be wise."

"If their mission is complete, tell them we will. Otherwise, distract them it could."

"But surely they should be informed!" 'Oru protests.

"Information is important," Adi agrees. "Have you spoken with your Padawan?"

"The dreams started as soon as we returned to the Temple. I'm sure…"

"Dreams pass in time," Ki-Adi says calmly.

"For the time being, tell your Padawan she is not to share these dreams with Master Jinn or Padawan Kenobi. Not until we are sure it is more than her overactive imagination."

'Oru is about to argue further, but stops himself. "Yes, Master Windu," he sighs and bows to the Council.

"There is no death," Windu reminds 'Oru as he exits the room, "there is the Force."

* * *

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sit alone in a side room on the Queen's transport. Qui-Gon has filled Obi-Wan in on all that occurred with Anakin since his first run in with him.

"And what are your plans for the boy, Master?"

"I plant to request he be tested."

"But, Master, do you really think the Council will agree? He's much older than anyone I've ever known to be accepted for training. Much, much older."

"True," Qui-Gon acknowledges, "But he is very gifted, they will have to see that."

Obi-wan gives a 'yeah, right' smile, "Master, you and the Council don't typically see eye-to-eye on issues like this. What are you going to do if they refuse? He's too young to live on his own, and he has no family on Coruscant…"

Qui-Gon ponders the situation, and then looks at Obi-Wan. "I've been telling you for some time that you are ready for the trials. If the Council will test you, then I will be able to request to train the boy myself."

* * *

In the Theed Palace on Naboo, Nute Gunray sits in a mechno-chair. With a touch of his fingers, the chair walks on spider looking legs and carries him beside Governor Sio Bibble.

"Your Queen is lost, your people are starving, and you, Governor, are going to die, much sooner than your people, I'm afraid."

Bibble refuses to be intimidated. "This invasion will gain you nothing. We're a democracy. The people have decided!"

Frustrated, Nute hollers to several droids, "Take him away!"

As the Governor is escorted out, OOM-9, battle droid commander, approaches to inform Gunray that his troops are beginning to search for the rumored underwater villages. The Gungans will not be able to hide much longer.

* * *

Aboard the Queen's transport, most of the passengers are asleep as Padmé quietly walks into the main room. She walks over to a monitor and watches a small bit of the holo of Governor Bibble that was received while they were on Tatooine. Jar Jar sleeps, snoring loudly, seated at a round table. Padmé looks around the room and notices Anakin sitting in a corner, shivering.

"Are you ok?" she asks.

"It's very cold."

Padmé walks over and gets a blanket for him. "You come from a warm planet, Annie," she smiles as she tucks the blanket around him. "A little too warm for my taste. Space is cold."

"You seem sad."

"The Queen is worried. Her people are suffering, dying. She must convince the Senate to intervene, or…I'm not sure what will happen." Padmé sighs.

Anakin pulls a pendant from his pocket and hands it to her. "I made this for you. So you'd remember me. I carved it out of a japor snippet. It will bring you good fortune."

"It's beautiful, but I don't need this to remember you by. Many things will change when you reach the capital, Annie. But my caring for you will remain."

"I care for you too. Only I…"

"Miss your mother," she fills in.


	14. Chapter 13

***Chapter 13***

The Queen's transport flies over the endless cityscape of Coruscant, the capital of the galaxy. Anakin Skywalker is in the cockpit standing next to the pilot, Ric Olié. He looks out the viewport in awe.

Ric smiles at the boy's excitement. "Coruscant," he tells Anakin, "the entire planet is one big city. There's Chancellor Valorum's shuttle. And look over there, Senator Palpatine is waiting for us."

Ric pilots the ship onto a landing dock that floats near a cluster of huge buildings. The ship docks with a soft bump. The hatch slides open and the loading ramp is lowered. Supreme Chancellor Valorum, several guards, and Senator Palpatine stand on the landing platform.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are the first to exit the ship, followed closely by Jar Jar and Anakin. The Jedi bow to Valorum and Palpatine, and then Anakin and Jar Jar do so as well. The Queen and her entourage exit the shop. Palpatine bows before the Queen.

"It's a great gift to see you alive, your Majesty, with the communications breakdown we've been very concerned. I'm anxious to hear your report on the situation." Palpatine turns toward the Chancellor, "May I present, Supreme Chancellor Valorum."

Valorum is a tall, silver-haired man with a strong voice and startling blue eyes. He seems tired and worried. He bows slightly, "Welcome, your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person."

"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor."

"I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position."

"I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor."

Palpatine leads the Queen and her entourage away toward an awaiting air taxi. "There is a question of procedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it," he says quietly.

Qui-Gon turns to Chancellor Valorum, "I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately, your Honor. The situation has become much more complicated."

Anakin and Jar Jar start to follow the Queen's group, but stop when they notice Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are staying with the Chancellor. Padmé calls to them to come. Anakin looks back toward Qui-Gon to make sure it is alright to continue. Qui-Gon motions him to follow the Naboo. They board the air taxi and are soon off to prepare for the special session of the Senate.

* * *

Palpatine and the Queen's group arrive at Palpatine's quarters. Anakin and Jar Jar are instructed to sit in a waiting room just outside of Palpatine's office. The two can see the others through the glass doors, but cannot hear what they are saying.

Palpatine tells the Queen that the Senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates who don't care about the common good and will, most likely, not act on the invasion.

Amidala points out that Chancellor Valorum believes there is hope, but Palpatine rejects the comment, saying that the Chancellor doesn't have any power because of accusations of corruption.

"The bureaucrats are in charge now."

"What options have we?" Amidala asks.

Palpatine tells her the best choice is to call for a 'vote of no confidence' in Chancellor Valorum so a new Supreme Chancellor can be elected.

Amidala finds the idea upsetting. "He has been our strongest supporter."

Palpatine sighs and tells her the only other choice is to submit a plea to the courts.

Amidala knows they can't choose that option. The courts take longer to make decisions than the Senate and her people are dying. "We must do something quickly to stop the Federation."

"To be realistic, your Majesty, I think we're going to have to accept Federation control for the time being."

"That is something I cannot do."

* * *

Qui-Gon stands in the center of the Jedi Council room. The Jedi Master is finishing filling the Council in on everything that occurred on the mission while Obi-Wan waits quietly by his side.

"It was well trained in the Jedi arts. My only conclusion can be that it was a Sith Lord."

The Council members exchange looks of disbelief.

"Impossible! The Sith have been extinct for a millennium," Ki-Adi-Mundi snaps.

"I do not believe the Sith could have returned without us knowing," Mace Windu, Senior Council member, adds.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and tries to mask his irritation. _You weren't there. You didn't see that thing!_

Qui-Gon can feel Obi-Wan's irritation. _He has so much more patience with the Council than I had at his age. More proof that he is ready for the trials._

"Ah, hard to see, the dark side is," Master Yoda says with a nod.

Mace Windu feels they have enough information. "We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery. We will discover the identity of your attacker. May the Force be with you."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bow, but neither move.

"Master Qui-Gon, more to say have you?" Yoda asks.

"With your permission, my Master. I have encountered a vergence in the Force."

"A vergence you say?"

"Located around a person?" Mace asks.

"A boy," Qui-Gon nods. "His cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life form. I believe the Force led us to him."

"You're referring to the prophesy of the one who will bring balance to the Force," Mace ponders. "You believe it's this boy?"

"I don't presume to…" Qui-Gon begins, but is quickly cut off by Yoda.

"But you do! Revealed your opinion is."

_This is not going well._ Obi-Wan wants to chime in, but isn't sure he'd be much help. He has an uneasy feeling about the boy, but he knows Qui-Gon can see things in others that most people miss.

Qui-Gon takes a deep breath. "I request the boy be tested, Master."

Again the Council members exchange looks while Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan wait patiently for their decision.

"Oh, trained as a Jedi, you request for him, hm?" Yoda asks softly.

"Finding him was the will of the Force…I have no doubt of that."

Mace sighs heavily, "Bring him before us, then." He waves his hand dismissively to bring the matter to an end.


	15. Chapter 14

***Chapter 14***

Anakin receives word that the Jedi Council has summoned him for testing. Excited, he races to find Padmé. He stops before a door and asks the guard if he may see the handmaiden. The guard speaks into his comunit.

"The boy is here to see Padmé."

"Let him in," replies a female voice over the unit.

The doors open and Anakin walks in. He is greeted by one of the handmaidens, Rabé. "I'm sorry, Annie. Padmé is not here right now."

"Who is it?" Amidala asks from the other room.

"Anakin Skywalker, to see Padmé, your Highness."

The Queen walks into the doorway. Anakin bows to her.

"I've sent Padmé on an errand."

"I'm going to the Jedi Temple, to start my training, I hope. I may never see her again, so I came to say goodbye."

"We will tell her for you. We are sure her heart goes with you."

Anakin bows again. "Thank you, your Highness."

* * *

The Senate chambers are huge. Thousands of Senators and their aides sit in a circular assembly area. Chancellor Valorum sits in an elevated area in the center. Palpatine, Amidala, two handmaidens, and Captain Panaka sit in the Naboo congressional box, a floating platform that can move to the center of the arena when addressing the masses.

Supreme Chancellor Valorum begins the assembly. "The Chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo."

The Naboo box floats to the center and Palpatine addresses everyone, telling them how the Trade Federation has oppressed their planet. Immediately the Federation's box, with Senator Lott Dod, moves to the center and objects. Valorum quickly sends the Federation Senator back to his place.

"To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, recently elected ruler of Naboo, who speaks on our behalf."

Amidala stands, "Honorable representatives of the Republic, I come to you under the graves of circumstances. Naboo's system has been invaded by the droid armies of the Trade…"

She is cut off by Senator Dod, who insists there is no proof and that a commission needs to be sent to ascertain the truth. Senator Ainlee Teem, of Malastare, moves his box to the center and agrees with the Federation Senator.

Valorum begins to speak, but is pulled back by his vice chairman, Mas Amedda. Valorum and his aides discuss the situation. While they are discussing, Palpatine tells Amidala that the bureaucrats are the rulers of the Republic and they are on the payroll of the Federation.

Valorum turns back to the microphone with a sigh. "The point is conceded. Will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?"

"I will not defer," Amidala replies angrily. "I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee. If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum's leadership."

Valorum is stunned silent. He falls back into his seat while the assembly murmurs and begins to chant, "Vote now! Vote now!"

Mas Amedda takes over and tries to restore order. Palpatine is pleased. He tells Amidala that a new, strong chancellor will be elected who won't let their tragedy continue. Amidala observes the mayhem in the Senate chambers with sadness. She isn't sure she made the correct decision, calling for the vote, but she has to do everything possible to save her people.

* * *

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have brought Anakin before the Council for testing. They walk out onto a balcony while they wait.

"The boy will not pass the Council's tests. They will say he's too old." Obi-Wan knows that Qui-Gon doesn't need to be reminded of the Council's age rule, but he feels the need to voice it anyway.

"Anakin will become a Jedi, I promise you."

"Don't defy the Council, Master. Not again." Obi-Wan sighs. He wishes he had his Master's gift to see in this child whatever it is Qui-Gon sees.

"I shall do what I must, Obi-Wan."

"If you would just follow the code you would be on the Council and you would have a stronger voice in such matters. They will not go along with you this time. They balk at taking younglings old enough to walk on their own."

"You still have much to learn, my young apprentice. The Force is full of surprises."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan nods. _But the Council is set in their ways…though somehow Master Qui-Gon has managed to get others in after the Council's age cut off…but never someone so old…_

"There's no need for us to stand out here all night waiting. Tahl is waiting for me back at our quarters, and I'm sure you'd like to spend some time with a certain someone before we are summoned back to the Council."

"Yes, Master!" Obi-Wan grins.

* * *

Anakin stands before the twelve Council members as they question him, testing his memory and knowledge. They ask questions about every aspect of his life up to the point where he arrived on Coruscant. When the question and answer time is complete, Mace Windu holds a small viewing screen. Images flash across the screen and Anakin is told to let the Council know what he sees. Anakin names the images Mace is looking at without mistake. Mace eventually turns off the screen and nods to Yoda.

"How feel you?" Yoda asks Anakin.

"Cold, sir."

"Afraid are you?"

"No, sir."

"Afraid to give up your life?" Mace Windu asks as he leans forward slightly.

"I don't think so."

Yoda's ears cock forward, "See through you, we can."

"Be mindful of your feelings," Mace warns.

"Your thoughts dwell on your mother," Ki-Adi mentions.

"I miss her."

"Afraid to lose her, I think," Yoda offers.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Anakin asks, feeling very annoyed that they keep focusing on his mother.

"Everything," Yoda admonishes. "Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering."

I'm not afraid!" Anakin snaps.

"The deepest commitment a Jedi must have. The most serious mind. Much fear in you, I sense, young one."

"I am not afraid," he replies more calmly.

"Then continue we will," Yoda nods.


	16. Chapter 15

***Chapter 15***

Queen Amidala stares out the window of her chambers on Coruscant. Jar Jar stands near her. He can see how sad she is and in an effort to comfort her he tries to engage her in conversation. He asks her if she thinks her people are going to die. She tells him she doesn't know.

"Gungans gonna get pasted too, eh?"

"I hope not."

He goes on to tell her that the Gungan's won't die without a fight and that they have a grand army. He believes that's why the Naboo don't like the Gungans. Their conversation is interrupted when Captain Panaka rushes in, followed by Senator Palpatine.

"Your Highness, your Highness," Panaka says breathlessly as he bows. "Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as Supreme Chancellor."

"A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one," Palpatine grins. "Your Majesty, if I'm elected I promise to put an end to corruption."

"Who else has been nominated?" she asks.

"Bail Antilles of Alderaan and Ainlee Teem of Malastare," Panaka answers.

"I feel confident our situation will create a strong sympathy vote for us. I will be Chancellor."

Amidala is not impressed, "I fear by the time you have control of the bureaucrats, Senator, there will be nothing left of our people, our way of life."

"I understand your concern, your Majesty. Unfortunately the Federation has possession of our planet."

"Senator, this is your arena. I feel I must return to mine. I have decided to go back to Naboo."

"Go back! But your Majesty, be realistic! They'll force you to sign the treaty."

"I will sign no treaty, Senator. My fate will be no different from that of our people." She replies coolly. "Captain!"

Panaka quickly moves to her side, "Your Highness?"

"Ready my ship."

"Please, your Majesty, stay here…where it is safe." Palpatine interjects.

"It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions. I pray you will bring sanity and compassion back to the Senate."

She moves past him with her handmaidens and Panaka following right behind. Jar Jar glances about before following after the others and notices a self-satisfied smile on the Senator's face.

* * *

In the Jedi Temple, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker stand before the Jedi Council.

"Finished we are, with our examination of the boy," Yoda says quietly. "Correct you were, Qui-Gon."

"His cells contain a _very_ high concentration of midi-chlorians," Mace adds.

"The Force is strong with him," Ki-Adi-Mundi agrees.

Qui-Gon breathes a sigh of relief. "He's to be trained, then."

The Council members look at each other, and then turn their attention back to Qui-Gon.

"No," Mace states simply, "He will not be trained."

"No?" Qui-Gon repeats with disbelief. Anakin feels as if he's just been slapped in the face.

"He is too old. There is already too much anger in him," Mace replies.

"He is the chosen one…you _must_ see it."

_Chosen one?_ Anakin ponders.

Obi-Wan watches silently, wanting to help his Master, but not sure how. Once the Council makes a decision, it rarely ever changes. And if the boy has so much anger in him…perhaps the Council is right to refuse the training.

"Hmm, clouded this boy's future is…masked by his youth," Yoda offers.

Qui-Gon glances briefly at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan shifts slightly, knowing what Qui-Gon is about to suggest, but not so sure he's ready for the Council's reaction.

"I will train him then," Qui-Gon insists, placing his hands on Anakin's shoulders. "I take Anakin as my Padawan learner."

Yoda shakes his head, "An apprentice you have, Qui-Gon. Impossible to take on a second."

"The code forbids it," Mace adds.

"Obi-Wan is ready," Qui-Gon tells the Council.

Obi-Wan steps forward, "I am ready to face the trials."

"Our own council we will keep on who is ready!" Yoda snaps.

Obi-Wan is clearly disappointed. Qui-Gon takes a deep breath, "He is headstrong and he has much to learn of the living Force, but he is capable. There is little more he can learn from me."

"Now is not the time for this," Mace commands. "The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor and Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation."

"And draw out the Queen's attacker," Ki-Adi points out.

Mace looks around at the Council members and then turns back to Qui-Gon. "Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of the dark warrior. This is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith."

Yoda nods in agreement. "Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later."

_Decided later? But they've already decided…and what happens to him while we await their final decision?_ Obi-Wan ponders. Qui-Gon gives voice to Obi-Wan's thoughts.

"I brought Anakin here. He has nowhere else to go."

"He is your ward, Qui-Gon," Mace nods. "We do not dispute that."

"Train him not," Yoda commands. "Take him with you, but train him not!"

_Take him with us? Take a child into…a war zone…with a Sith Lord after the Queen?_ Obi-Wan can hardly believe what he is hearing. _What are they thinking?_

Mace's voice snaps Obi-Wan out of his shock, "Protect the Queen, but do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval."

Qui-Gon does not like the idea of taking Anakin to a planet that may very likely be at war soon. He tries to think of something else to say, some argument to allow Anakin to stay at the Temple.

"May the Force be with you," Yoda says, signaling the discussion is over.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchange a brief worried look, and then leave the Council chambers with Anakin in tow. As they walk through the Temple halls, Anakin stops and turns to Qui-Gon.

"Master Qui-Gon, sir, do you think that thing that attacked you on Tatooine will follow us to Naboo?"

"If it is after the Queen, it is very likely. You will need to stay close to us," Qui-Gon answers, concern thick in his voice. He had promised Shmi he would take care of Anakin. How can he keep the boy safe taking him into such a dangerous situation?

_Maybe I can prove to the Jedi Council that I should be a Jedi by helping to get rid of that thing! What did they call it? Oh, yeah, that Sith._

Anakin is lost in thought of battling the evil creature. Obi-Wan notices and pulls Qui-Gon aside.

"Master," he whispers, "how can we take him with us? Trying to look after him while we are charged with protecting the Queen…"

"We have little choice," Qui-Gon whispers back. "Aren't you the one who is always telling me to not defy the Council?"

Obi-Wan gives him a half grin, "Oh, _now_ you decide to listen."

"Had to happen sometime, didn't it?" Qui-Gon replies with a half grin of his own.

The pair begins walking through the Temple halls again. 'Oru rounds the corner in front of them and the three bow in passing. Anakin notices the movement and snaps out of his daydream, moving quickly to catch up.

'Oru turns and watches as the three disappear around the corner. He had overheard the exchange between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and decides to pay an unscheduled visit to the Council.

* * *

'Oru stands before the Jedi Council and requests to aid the team on their way to Naboo. His request is swiftly denied.

"How can you send a single Jedi team with a small child into a dangerous situation? This creature nearly defeated Master Jinn on Tatooine and he is one of the most able swordsmen of the Order! Certainly this is _at least _a two team mission!" 'Oru says with disbelief.

"Made the decision has been," Yoda answers.

"But I told you of my Padawan's vision! Surely you must see they need help."

"We do not allow Padawans who are in a relationship to go on missions together. It's too risky. It is highly possible they won't focus on the mission as they should." Ki-Adi reminds 'Oru, as if he needed the reminder.

"Then send another team…don't you think having charge of a child during a mission will 'divide their focus'?"

"The decision of the Council is final, Mace says firmly.

'Oru bows and quickly exits the Council. He pauses briefly outside the Council room and then quickly makes his way through the Temple. He coms Lexi and tells her to meet him at the landing platform where the Naboo Queen's transport is located.

* * *

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin reach the landing platform before the Naboo. Anakin runs onto the ship to see if Padmé is possibly on board already.

Obi-Wan knows that Qui-Gon is upset from the Council's decision and hoping it will change, but he can't help but think of his Master's former apprentice, Xantos. Xantos had anger issues and nearly destroyed the Jedi Temple, tried to kill Master Yoda, almost succeeding, and came very close to killing them as well. Obi-Wan just can't bear the thought of his Master going through something like that again.

Thankful for another moment alone with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan turns to him so they can continue a conversation they had begun when the boy was in the refresher.

"It's not disrespect, Master, it is the truth."

"From your point of view."

"The boy is dangerous…they all sense it. Why can't you?" _Qui-Gon always sees the good in everyone, and in everything, but if the Council sensed so much anger in this 'chosen one'…_

"His fate is uncertain, he's not dangerous. The Council will decide Anakin's future. That should be enough for you. Now, get on board."

Ob-Wan notices Anakin coming off the ship. He turns to board, but stops when he sees Lexi coming toward them.

"What are you doing here?" he asks with a surprised smile.

Lexi shrugs, "Master 'Oru told me to meet him here." _And if you two are leaving…I've got something I have to tell you first. Regardless of what the Council says. _

As if on cue, Master 'Oru arrives and bows to the group. "Hope you don't mind a little company. We will be joining you on your mission. Having a young one to look after on such a dangerous mission certainly requires extra help."

"But, Master, what about the rules…Obi-Wan and I aren't suppose to be on missions together."

Master 'Oru just shrugs, "Think of it as a test. One of the trials before Knighthood…to see if you and Obi-Wan can stay focused on the mission while working together."

Lexi raises an eyebrow and gives 'Oru a questioning look. Something just didn't feel right, 'Oru had been acting odd since their last mission, but this was the oddest behavior so far. It really didn't seem possible that the Council would let her and Obi-Wan be on a mission together, but she wasn't about to argue that point. At least this way she would be able to make sure Qui-Gon stayed safe.

"Shall we board?" 'Oru asks. Lexi and Obi-Wan glance at each other and then at Qui-Gon, who nods at them to go ahead. They board the Queen's ship, followed by 'Oru. Anakin watches them board and then turns to Qui-Gon. Having another Jedi team assigned to the mission because of him felt a bit overwhelming, like he was a burden to the mission, and it could also hinder his chances of proving his worth to the Council.

"Master Qui-Gon, sir, I don't wanna be a problem."

Qui-Gon places a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "You won't be, Annie. I'm not allowed to train you, so I want you to watch me and be mindful. Always remember, your focus determines your reality. Stay close to me and you'll be safe."

Anakin nods, but Qui-Gon can feel there is more on the boy's mind. He kneels down so they are eye to eye.

"Master, sir, in the Jedi Council they talked about midi-chlorians…I've been wondering…what are midi-chlorians?"

"Midi-chlorians are a microscopic life form that resides within all living cells."

"They live inside me?"

Qui-Gon chuckles lightly, "In your cells, yes. And we are symbionts with them."

"Symbionts?"

"Life forms living together for mutual advantage. Without the midi-chlorians, life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the Force. They continually speak to us, telling us the will of the Force. When you learn to quiet your mind, you will hear them speaking to you."

"I don't understand."

"With time and training, Annie, you will. You will."

A pair of shuttles pulls up and the Queen, her handmaidens, Captain Panaka, several guards and officers, and Jar Jar Binks disembark.

Qui-Gon rises and turns to meet them. As the Queen approaches Qui-Gon bows and then walks with her toward her ship. He is a bit startled when he notices, even through the Naboo makeup, that this is not the same Amidala from their trip over, but instead it is the handmaiden he had spent so much time with on Tatooine, Padmé. He smiles to himself, understanding why the handmaiden seemed to have such control over the Queen.

"Your Majesty, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you."

"I welcome your help," the Queen answers. "Senator Palpatine fears that the Federation means to destroy me."

"I assure you, I will not allow that to happen."

Everyone boards the ship, with Jar Jar cheering to finally be going home. Moments later the ship takes off and heads for space.

* * *

Night looms over the Naboo capital city of Theed. Nute Gunray and Rune Haako stand before a hologram of Darth Sidious.

"Is the planet secure?"

"We have taken over the last pockets of primitive life forms," Nute informs. "We are in complete control of the planet now."

"Good," Sidious hisses. "I will see to it that in the Senate, things stay as they are. I am sending my apprentice, Darth Maul, to join you."

"Yes, my Lord," Nute replies with a bow.

The hologram fades and the two Neimoidians turn to each other.

Rune voices both their thoughts, "A Sith…here?"


	17. Chapter 16

***Chapter 16***

As the Queen's transport travels through hyperspace toward the planet of Naboo, the four Jedi find a private room to meet so Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan can bring the new team up to date on the vents that have transpired. When Qui-Gon shares of the mysterious warrior who attacked on Tatooine, it is all Lexi can do to keep quiet. 'Oru knows she wants to tell the others of her vision, but gives her a warning look to remind her of the admonition from the Council. In her frustration she gets up and starts pacing the room like a caged animal.

Qui-Gon gives her a puzzled look. He can't recall ever seeing her quite so annoyed. "What's wrong?"

"If the Council doesn't believe this thing is a Sith Lord, they should get off their collective butts and check things out for themselves!" she snaps.

"Lexi!" 'Oru warns, walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down. That's why we are here to help."

"Sorry, Master," Lexi sighs.

"Now, I'd like to meet this 'chosen one'," 'Oru says, turning to Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon nods and walks to the door. As Qui-Gon and 'Oru leave, 'Oru turns back and gives the two Padawans a 'behave yourselves' look.

Lexi rolls her eyes and chuckles, "Master, please. We know how to behave on a mission. You know I would never do anything to destroy your trust in me."

"That I do," 'Oru replies. As he turns to leave, Lexi notes a hint of sadness in his eyes.

_I wish he would tell me what is wrong. I know I'm not reading into things too much…something is definitely upsetting him. Maybe after this mission is over I can have Master Qui-Gon talk to him…they are best friends. Perhaps he will tell Qui-Gon whatever it is that he won't tell me. But for now…_

She walks over and sits beside Obi-Wan. "Ok, I want to hear from you about this 'chosen one'."

* * *

Qui-Gon and 'Oru stand quietly at the back of the cockpit. They watch Anakin as he chats with pilot, Ric Olié. Anakin is standing next to Ric as the pilot explains the various controls of the ship.

"Those are the forward stabilizers," Ric tells Anakin.

"And those two control the pitch?" the boy asks.

Ric smiles widely, "You catch on pretty quick."

The two Jedi slip out into the walkway to chat. "It is bad that Anakin is so old," Qui-Gon sighs, "but it is obvious he is the chosen one…that should be taken in to account."

"I don't believe it's truly his age that bothers the Council," 'Oru replies. "From what you have told me of their report, it seems they are more concerned with the conflict they sense in him."

It is true that separating from his mother, his friends, and the only home he has ever really known, will be a great source of conflict. This conflict can only be mastered from within. The Council believes Anakin is just too old for this. He is vulnerable to his inner conflict and the dark side would certainly be quick to take advantage of it.

Qui-Gon glances back once more into the cockpit. He knows there are risks in accepting a boy with such conflicts as his apprentice. He knows all too well from his former apprentice, Xantos. But there are always risks, and always exceptions…

Somehow, after the mission is over, he will find away to convince the Council of the importance of Anakin's training. Perhaps something on the mission itself will open the door to changing the Council members' minds.

* * *

Obi-Wan, Lexi, Captain Panaka, and Jar Jar are with the Queen and her handmaidens in the Queen's chambers, waiting for the two Jedi Masters to arrive. Obi-Wan stares at the Queen and realizes that she is not the one who he spent time avoiding on Tatooine. The Queen seated at the center of the room is more confident, more like the outspoken handmaiden…

The door to the chambers slide open and Qui-Gon and 'Oru enter. The Padawans bow to their Masters as they enter. Now that everyone is present, Panaka quickly speaks up.

"As soon as we land the Federation will arrest you," he grumbles to the Queen. "And force you to sign the treaty."

"I agree," Qui-Gon nods. "I'm not sure what you wish to accomplish by this."

"I will take back what's ours," she states simply.

"There are too few of us, your Highness!" Panaka snaps. "We have no army."

The Queen's eyes shift to Qui-Gon. "And I can only protect you," he advises. "I can't fight a war for you."

Her gaze moves to Jar Jar, who is doing his best to hide behind Obi-Wan. "Jar Jar Binks," she calls.

"Mesa, your Highness?" he says, peeking out from behind Obi-Wan.

"Yes," she replies. "I need your help."

* * *

The Naboo cruiser comes out of hyperspace and heads toward the lush, green planet of Naboo. There is only one Federation battle cruiser orbiting the planet. Obi-Wan and Panaka are in the cockpit with Ric Olié and spot it on the view screen.

"The blockade's gone," Panaka notes.

"They have control of the planet…no need for it now," Obi-Wan points out.

"I have one battleship on my scope," Ric announces.

"It's a droid control ship," Obi-Wan says as he examines the readout.

"They've probably spotted us," Panaka groans.

Obi-Wan nods, "We haven't much time."

* * *

The Naboo cruiser lands in the Gungan swamp and the passengers quickly disembark. Qui-Gon waits away from the group, staring out into the mist.

Obi-Wan quietly approaches, "Jar Jar is on his way to the Gungan city, Master."

"Good," Qui-Gon replies. Obi-Wan can tell Qui-Gon's thoughts are focused on the boy.

"Do you think the Queen's idea will work?"

Qui-Gon glances over to Obi-Wan. "The Gungans will not easily be swayed, and we cannot use our power to help her."

Obi-Wan's gaze falls to the ground, "I'm…I'm sorry for my behavior, Master. It is not my place to disagree with you about the boy." He looks up to Qui-Gon with a smile, "And I am grateful you think I am ready to take the trails."

Qui-Gon returns the smile and places a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "You have not behaved badly, you have been honest with me. And I understand your concern. You've been a good apprentice, Obi-Wan. And you are a much wiser man than I am. I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight."

Captain Panaka, 'Oru, and Lexi make their way over to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Moments later Jar Jar climbs from the lake and joins the group. He tells them that the Gungan city is deserted and it appears there was a big fight. The Queen and the others watch from a short distance away.

Concerned, Obi-Wan looks to Qui-Gon, "Do you think they've been taken to camps?"

Panaka scoffs, "More likely they were wiped out."

"No, mesa no tink so."

"Do you know where they are, Jar Jar?" Qui-Gon asks.

"When in trouble, Gungans go to sacred place. Mesa show you! Come on, mesa show you."

The Jedi, Anakin, and the Naboo follow Jar Jar through the swamps for some time. Finally they come to a clearing and Jar Jar announces they've arrived. The group is quickly surrounded by Captain Tarpals and several other Gungan troops riding on kaadus. The troops lead the group through a clearing full of Gungan refugees to the ruins of a grand temple with massive carved heads. Boss Nass stands on the top of one of the heads.

Tarpals riades forward and announces, "Your Honor, Queen Amidala of the Naboo."

Jar Jar nervously waves at Boss Nass, who is not at all pleased to see him, or any of the others for that matter. He asks Jar Jar who he has brought with him.

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo," the Queen says as she steps in front of Jar Jar. "I come before you in peace."

"Ah, Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da mackineeks. Yousa all bombad."

"We have searched you out, 'cause we wish to form an alliance…"

Padmé suddenly steps forward, interrupting the Queen, "Your Honor."

"Whosa dis?" Boss Nass bellows.

"_I_ am Queen Amidala," Padmé announces. "This is my decoy…my protection…my loyal bodyguard."

Anakin's jaw drops in surprise. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon grin and give each other a knowing look.

"I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us. No, I beg you to help us."

With those words, Padmé drops to her knees. Soon the Jedi, Anakin, and the Naboo follow suit. For a moment the silence is deafening, but it is soon broken by Boss Nass' bellowing laugh.

"Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans? Mesa lika dis. Maybe wesa bein friends."

Cheers go up from Naboo and Gungan alike.

* * *

Nute Gunray, Rune Haako, and Darth Maul walk slowly through the Theed Palace with a hologram of Darth Sidious.

"We've sent out patrols. We've already located their starship in the swamp. It won't be long, my Lord," Nute reports.

"This is an unexpected move for her. It's too aggressive…Lord Maul, be mindful. Let them make the first move," Sidious sneers.

"Yes, my Master."

* * *

Boss Nass takes Amidala and her crew out of the swamp to the edge of the grass plains that run south of the city of Theed. The Queen sends Captain Panaka on a reconnaissance of the city. While they await his return she talks with the four Jedi.

Boss Nass and Jar Jar are a short distance away. Boss Nass is proud of Jar Jar for bringing the Gungans and Naboo together. He tells Jar Jar that they are making him "Bombad General". Hearing those words, Jar Jar promptly faints.

A Gungan sentry reports to Anakin that he sees Panaka coming. Anakin runs to the others to announce, "They're here!"

"Good, they made it," Padmé sighs with relief.

Panaka joins the Jedi and Amidala at the same time Boss Nass makes his way to the group.

"What is the situation?" Padmé asks the Captain.

"Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground resistance movement. I brought back as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation Army is also much larger than we thought…and much stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think that we can win."

"The battle is a diversion," she replies. "The Gungans must draw the droid army away from the cities. R2…"

On cue the droid projects a hologram of the Theed palace onto the speeder the group is surrounding.

"We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion. Then we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy they will be lost and confused." She turns to Qui-Gon, "What do you think, Master Jedi?"

"The Viceroy will be well guarded," he acknowledges.

"The difficulty is getting into the throne room. Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem." Panaka interjects.

Qui-Gon turns to Boss Nass, "There is a possibility with this diversion, many Gungans will be killed."

"Wesa ready to do are-sa part."

Padmé continues, "We have a plan which should immobilize the droid army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the droid control ship orbiting the planet. If we can get past their ray shields, we can sever communication and the droids will be helpless."

"A well conceived plan," Qui-Gon nods. "However, there's great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields on the control ship."

"And there's an even bigger danger," Obi-Wan adds. "If the Viceroy escapes, your Highness, he will return with another droid army."

"Well, that is why we must not fail to get the Viceroy. Everything depends on it." Padmé replies.

Anakin walks over between the Jedi. "What about me?"

"Padawan Lexi will look after you during the battle and make sure you stay safe," Master 'Oru replies.

"What!" Anakin and Lexi yell in unison.

Qui-Gon nods, "Obi-Wan, 'Oru, and I will stay with the Queen and see them safely through the palace. Anakin, you and Lexi will find a safe place to stay once we are inside the palace. If any trouble arises, I know she will keep you well protected."

_I can take care of myself._ Anakin stews, but he is happy to know he will be in the palace with Qui-Gon and Padmé, even if he isn't by their side.

Lexi pulls 'Oru aside, "I'm the babysitter on this mission?"

"Lexi, it is important that the boy stay safe."

"Fine, let one of the guards watch him. I thought we were here because of the Sith and my vision of what happens to Master Jinn. Shouldn't I be helping with the larger threat?"

"We are here because of your vision, but don't you think what you see happening over and over could be because Master Jinn was concerned about the boy's safety? If he knows you are caring for Anakin during the battle…"

Lexi gives a heavy sigh, "I hadn't considered that."

"That's what you have me for," 'Oru smiles.

* * *

Once again Nute and Rune find themselves with Darth Maul before a hologram of Darth Sidious. The Neimoidians have reported to Sidious the rumors of the army gathering in the swamps.

"She is more foolish than I thought," Sidious says quietly.

"We are sending all troops to meet this army assembling near the swamp. It appears to be made up of primitives." Nute informs the Dark Lord.

"The Jedi may be using the Queen for their own purposes," Maul sneers.

"The Jedi cannot become involved. They can only protect the Queen. Even Qui-Gon Jinn will not break that covenant. This will work to our advantage…"

"I have your approval to proceed then, my Lord?" Nute asks.

"Wipe them out," the Sith Lord replies. "All of them."


	18. Chapter 17

***Chapter 17***

The peacefulness of the Naboo swamps is suddenly broken as the Gungan army moves through the mist. The Gungans ride their kaadu with their weapons ready. They carry long energy spears and ball slings for long-distance fighting and energy shields for close combat. Warriors blow battle calls over their Gungan instruments.

Behind the first wave of soldiers on kaadu come more Gungan soldiers, riding huge lizard-like fambaas with large shield generators mounted on their backs. Together with foot soldiers they make their way out of the swamp and onto the grassy hills. As they reach the open grasslands they find the Trade Federation army coming into view.

The Gungan commander-in-chief, General Ceel, orders the group to halt. He then gives the command to start the shield generators. A blue ray shoots out of the generator and blasts into a large dish on the back of another fambaa. Several more rays are shot out between other fambaas and then they join together in a red beam and spread toward the sky. Finally a golden shield spreads like an umbrella and covers the entire Gungan army.

The Federation tanks and droid transports come to a stop. The droid commander, OOM-9, gives the order to open fire. Immediately the tanks begin to fire on the Gungan energy shield.

* * *

Theed central plaza is quiet with most of the droid army dispatched to deal with the Gungans. Padmé, the four Jedi, Anakin, and R2 stealthily make their way toward the entrance to the main hangar. They are followed by about twenty Naboo guards, pilots, and troops, and the handmaiden Eirtaé. They stop and wait for Captain Panaka's group to get into position on the other side of the plaza. Padmé uses a small blue laser light to signal to Panaka. The Captain quickly signals back to let the group know they are in position.

Qui-Gon turns and kneels down to Anakin. "Once we get inside you find a safe place to hide and stay there. Lexi will stay close by to make sure you are safe."

"Sure," Anakin nods.

"Stay close to Lexi." Qui-Gon adds firmly.

A group of fighters join Panaka's group and open fire on the battle droids. The droids that aren't destroyed wheel about and begin to return fire. Padmé and her group rush into the main hangar while Panaka's group continues to engage the droids outside the hangar in battle.

* * *

The Neimoidians watch the battle scene with Panaka and the droids in the street below.

"How did they get into the city?" Rune panics.

"I don't know. I thought the battle was going to take place far from here," Nute replies. "This is too close!"

Darth Maul stands in silence next to the two Neimoidians.

* * *

Inside the hangar battle droids try in vain to defend their confiscated territory. They attempt to blast the intruders, but their laser fire is skillfully blocked by the Jedi and sent back to the droids, destroying them in the process. Padmé and her guards help take out droids with their blasters.

Anakin looks around nervously, not sure where to run to escape the laser blasts exploding around him.

"Annie, take cover." Qui-Gon orders, as he continues to block more laser blasts. "Quick!"

Anakin runs off with Lexi not far behind, making sure no laser blasts reach him.

"Get to your ships!" Padmé orders her pilots.

The main group continues to make their way through the hangar as the pilots begin climbing into their Naboo fighters. Anakin hides behind one fighter, but quickly moves when he notices a pilot board the ship. R2 is pulled into a fighter nearby and whistles to get Anakin's attention. Anakin looks back to Lexi and sees her nodding to him.

"Go!" Lexi yells and she moves to cover him. Anakin makes a run for the Naboo fighter and quickly climbs inside the cockpit. The battle in the hangar continues to rage as the pilots who manage to reach their ships take off to engage the droid control ship in battle.

* * *

One fighter is shot down exiting the hangar, but the rest are able to make it away from the palace and out into space, where droid fighters are quickly released to combat them.

"Fighters, straight ahead," announces Ric Olié.

"Roger, bravo leader," the replies come as the pilots steel themselves for battle.

* * *

OOM-9 quickly realizes firing on the Gungan shield is useless. The beams cannot penetrate the shield so he gives the cease fire command. The Gungans watch, waiting to see the droid army's next move. The doors to the massive Federation transports open and racks of battle droids are pushed out of the opening. Row upon row of battle droids are released from the racks. The Gungans fire up personal energy shields and prepare their catapults with massive energy balls as they watch and wait.

* * *

Inside the droid control ship, as the battle rages outside, Captain Dofine gives the order to activate the droids on the surface of Naboo.

"Yes, sir!" Tey How replies. With the press of a button the droids outside the Gungan shield generator come to life, unfolding themselves and drawing their weapons.

* * *

The Gungans look at each other nervously as the droids turn toward them and begin to march.

"Ouch time," comments General Ceel.

While the energy shield blocks laser blasts, it cannot stop the droids. They march easily through the barrier. Once through the droids open fire on the Gungans. The Gungans fight back, throwing their power poles and using slingshots to hit droids with small balls of energy. The balls of energy cause the droids to short out. They also fire large energy balls in the catapults. Jar Jar almost takes out a few of his fellow Gungans as he attempts to help with the energy balls.

* * *

Captain Panaka and his group arrive inside the hangar and make their way to Padmé.

"My guess is the Viceroy is in the throne room," Padmé comments.

Panaka nods and calls the groups together. "Red group, blue group, everybody this way…"

The groups quickly assemble and begin to move toward the hangar exit that leads into the palace. Anakin pops up from the cockpit.

"Hey, wait for me!"

"Anakin, stay where you are," Qui-Gon orders. "You'll be safe there."

"But I…"

"Stay in that cockpit."

Anakin gives a disappointed look to Lexi as he flops back in the seat. Lexi sighs, _yeah, I know how you feel kid._

As the group nears the exit, the doors open revealing Darth Maul. The Naboo immediately stop, not sure what to do. Lexi swallows hard and quickly moves to 'Oru, who is standing at the back of the group, and grabs his arm.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan quickly move through the group. "We'll handle this," Qui-Gon says firmly. "'Oru, stay with the Queen."

Padmé turns and begins moving off to the left, "We'll take the long way." The Naboo quickly follow after her.

Maul removes his hood, completely revealing his tattooed face and horned head.

"That's him! That's the creature, Master," Lexi whispers urgently. "We have to go with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan."

"Your orders are to stay with the boy," 'Oru whispers back firmly.

"Master, Anakin is safe. Why would we be here if we weren't suppose to help with that Sith monster? He is clearly the biggest threat! We've got to help, please! I can't let Qui-Gon…"

"You will follow the orders you have been given, Padawan," 'Oru says firmly, giving her an 'end of discussion' look.

Maul, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon remove their cloaks. Destroyer droids roll into the hangar behind them, uncurl and turn on their shield generators. They begin firing on the Naboo. Padmé and her group quickly take cover and begin firing back. 'Oru and Lexi ignite their sabers and deflect the fire coming from the destroyers. The deflected lasers from the destroyers, as well as those from the Naboo blasters, cannot penetrate the destroyer droids' shields.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan ignite their sabers and wait for Maul's move. The Sith ignites a double bladed lightsaber. Obi-Wan somersaults over Maul and the three begin their duel. They move through the hanger, lightsabers clashing fiercely over and over.

"We've got to do something, R2!" Anakin cries out. He tries desperately to find the switch for his ship's weapons so he can help out. He presses a button and the ship begins to move.

"Oops, wrong one!" He tries a lever instead, but that just closes his cockpit window. Finally he finds the weapons and begins to fire on the droids. The more powerful ship weapons quickly take out the destroyers.

"You're supposed to be watching him!" 'Oru grumbles.

"Master, it's not like I could climb in that cockpit with him! And besides…he got rid of the destroyers…"

"Let's go!" Padmé orders. She and the Naboo quickly head into the halls as Anakin's ship, stuck on automatic pilot, takes off.

"Get in a ship and follow the boy," 'Oru orders. "You must keep him safe."

"But…Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan…they need our help!"

"Go now! I've got to catch up with the others. You made a promise to Qui-Gon that you would protect the boy."

It takes every ounce of will for Lexi to stop arguing and obey. "Fine," Lexi gripes. Grudgingly she climbs into a ship and takes off. _The future is fluid…just because I saw Qui-Gon die in my vision…it doesn't mean he will._ She tries to push the horrible image of the Sith Lord out of her mind and focus on identifying Anakin's ship so she can protect him during the space battle and try to get him back to the planet in one piece.

'Oru watches for a moment, and then runs to catch up with the others.


	19. Chapter 18

***Chapter 18***

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan continue their battle with Darth Maul. The trio move out of the main hangar through an entry that leads into a power station. Catwalks and overhangs crisscross a pit in which a tandem of generators is housed. Maul kicks Obi-Wan out of the way and continues to move deeper into the power station. Qui-Gon presses the attack. Obi-Wan quickly jumps back onto his feet and immediately rejoins his Master. Obi-Wan fakes a move to try and throw the Sith Lord off balance and Qui-Gon moves in to attack, but Darth Maul somersaults off the bridge they are on to a nearby catwalk. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan Force jump over to the catwalk, landing on either side of the Sith. The three continue their battle, moving down the catwalk as their sabers clash over and over.

* * *

'Oru follows the Naboo through the halls of the palace. Battle droids come out firing and the group is forced to take cover.

"We don't have time for this, Captain," Padmé remarks.

The group continues to fire, taking out droid after droid, but no matter how many they destroy, more droids seem to take their place.

* * *

"Look, there they are," Anakin says to R2. "That's where the autopilot is taking us."

Lexi's ship follows behind Anakin's. _What is this kid doing heading right for the battle? Is he TRYING to get himself killed? I certainly hope he's as good with a Starfighter as Qui-Gon says he is with a podracer…_

* * *

Destroyer droids roll through the Gungan energy shield and begin firing. Jar Jar suddenly has the top half of a destroyed battle droid fly onto his back. The Gungan begins whining and flailing about, trying to dislodge the droid. He finally manages to pull it off his back and throw it on the ground. Frustrated, he jumps into the midsection of the droid, causing the blaster in its hand to go off. He kicks the droid, again causing the blaster to go off, but then his foot gets tangled in the droids wiring. As he kicks his foot to try and free himself, the blaster continues to fire and takes out several battle droids.

* * *

"The deflector shield is too strong," Ric Olié says in dismay. One by one, Naboo pilots are shot down.

"This is tense!" Anakin hollers. "R2, get us off this autopilot. It's gonna get us both killed."

Lexi tries to raise him on the ship com, but Anakin doesn't answer. All she can do is keep his ship in sight and blast droid fighters that are in range of his ship.

"You did it," Anakin exclaims as R2 gets the autopilot disconnected. R2 beeps to Anakin, telling him to go back, but Anakin refuses. "Qui-Gon told me to stay in this cockpit, so that's what I'm gonna do."

Lexi groans as Anakin begins to spin his ship. _Now I really think this boy is out to get himself killed! And if he doesn't survive this, I'm going to get killed…or worse, sent to the AgriCorps! _

* * *

"The window," 'Oru hollers to Panaka. The Captain nods and blasts the window on the other side of the hall.

"Go!" Panaka yells. The Naboo quickly make to the blasted window. They rush out onto the ledge and Panaka tells them to get their ascension guns. In unison they shoot their grappling hooks to a ledge several stories up.

When they reach the new ledge, Padmé shoots out the window for them to enter the palace once again. They enter and quickly begin to make their way down the hall. 'Oru waits long enough to make sure all the Naboo are safely inside and then he heads back toward the hangar. The droids follow after 'Oru, trying in vain to shoot down the Jedi Master.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon continue to battle Maul, pressing deeper and deeper into the power station. Maul locks sabers with Obi-Wan and then kicks him in the head, sending him over the side of the catwalk. Obi-Wan lands with a thud several catwalks down, his lightsaber landing beside him. The momentum of the fall causes him to roll off the ledge, but he manages to grab hold at the last second.

Qui-Gon hits Maul in the chest, and then in the head, sending him over the ledge as well. Maul doesn't fall as far as Obi-Wan had, but is slightly stunned nevertheless. Qui-Gon quickly jumps down to the ledge where the Sith has landed, hoping to take advantage of the situation and end the battle once and for all. As soon as Qui-Gon's feet hit the catwalk, Maul kicks him and gets back to his feet. The two begin to clash sabers again as they move across the catwalk toward a hallway filled with ray doors that leads to the melting pit.

'Oru enters the power station and quickly locates the Sith Lord and Qui-Gon. He Force jumps to the catwalk and rushes to catch up with the battle.

Obi-Wan pulls himself up and grabs his lightsaber. He quickly locates Master Jinn and Force jumps onto the catwalk. He is surprised to see 'Oru ahead of him and wonders briefly if the Viceroy is already contained. He runs to catch up with the battle. Qui-Gon and the Sith are nearing the first of the ray doors and he knows if he isn't quick he will be cut off from the battle, unable to help his Master.

Maul and Qui-Gon clash sabers as they travel down the hall. The doors had just cycled off as they neared the hall, but they begin to cycle back on again. Maul is trapped just one door away from the melting pit room, with Qui-Gon only one door from him. 'Oru makes it halfway down the hall before he has to stop, but Obi-Wan only makes it to the first door.

Qui-Gon powers off his saber and watches the Sith. Maul glares, strikes the power door with his saber, and then powers his saber as well. Qui-Gon drops to one knee to center himself in the Force while they wait for the doors to cycle off once more. 'Oru follows suit, taking advantage of the time to catch his breath.

Obi-Wan powers down his saber and watches helplessly as the Sith paces, watching Qui-Gon like an animal ready to pounce on its prey. _Why didn't he slow down? He should have waited for me…he shouldn't be battling that thing alone!_ He is thankful 'Oru has joined the battle.

* * *

The droid army hits the Gungan shield generator and the shield quickly begins to disappear. General Ceel whistles for the Gungans to retreat. They begin to flee, chased by the Federation tanks and battle droids.

Jar Jar runs toward a cart holding large Gungan energy balls. He tries to hide under it, but the cart begins to move with the retreating Gungans. When he realizes he has lost his cover, Jar Jar jumps up and grabs onto the back of the cart, pulling the door open. He falls to the ground, but quickly gets up and runs away screaming when the energy balls roll off the cart and head toward him and the approaching droid army. One by one the energy balls find their mark on Federation tanks.

A fleeing Gungan on a kaadu picks Jar Jar up, but an explosion sends him flying off again and he lands on a Federation tank turret. General Ceel rides along the tank on his kaadu and advises Jar Jar to use a boomer. When Jar Jar informs him he doesn't have one, Ceel quickly tosses him one. Jar Jar tries to catch it, but being his normal, clumsy self, it bounces around in his hands and then lands on a droid who had just popped up to blast him off the turret. The tank goes out of control, and in an effort to save Jar Jar from the tank, both General Ceel and Jar Jar end up falling to the ground. They are quickly surrounded by droids.

* * *

Inside the palace, Padmé and her group rush down the hall. They are quickly surrounded by destroyer droids. The guards aim their blasters to fire, but after a quick assessment of the situation Padmé tells them to put down the blasters.

"They've won this round."

Her group obeys, though with a slight bit of hesitation. Battle droids move in and take the group captive.

* * *

Maul continues to keep his eyes on his prey. Obi-Wan readies his saber, knowing the rays are about to cycle off again and wanting to get to the battle before they cycle back on. 'Oru stands and wipes his sweaty brow on his sleeve, then readies his saber.

The moment the rays cycle off Qui-Gon is on his feet, saber ignited. Maul is ready for the Jedi, wanting to quickly take him out so he can finish off the others. Their sabers clash violently. As soon as 'Oru and Obi-Wan are free from the rays they rush to join the battle. 'Oru makes it to melting pit room and joins Qui-Gon against the Sith, but Obi-Wan is cut off from the group by the last ray door. He is running so fast he barely stops in time. He watches in frustration as the two Jedi Masters battle against the Sith Lord around the pit.

The trio clash sabers over and over, moving around the pit as they battle. Maul kicks 'Oru in the chest, sending the Jedi flying backward into a wall. He then presses the attack on Qui-Gon even harder. The kick and collision with the wall temporarily stuns 'Oru and it takes him a few moments to recover and get back on his feet. Though it is only seconds, it is enough time that Qui-Gon and Darth Maul have moved to the opposite side of the pit.

As 'Oru makes his way around to the battle, Maul hits Qui-Gon in the face with the hilt of his saber, stunning him. He tries to deliver a lethal blow, but 'Oru acts quickly and Force pushes Qui-Gon, causing him to turn and back up from Maul enough that the saber doesn't deal a death blow. Maul's saber cuts deep into Qui-Gon's right shoulder, driving him to the floor.

Obi-Wan stares in horror as he watches his Master fall. He can feel the searing pain coming from Qui-Gon as well as 'Oru's exhaustion. He knows that if the doors don't cycle off soon, both Masters will be killed. _Come on, come on! I've got to get out there to help!_ Even though he's already scanned his little prison for a release to turn off the ray doors, he does so again, desperate to join the battle.

'Oru rushes to protect the fallen Qui-Gon. Furious that his first victory in this battle has been delayed, Maul turns on 'Oru. Fueled even more by his anger, his blows become increasingly violent. Qui-Gon tires to lift his right arm, but can't. He calls his lightsaber to his left hand, but before he can attempt to help 'Oru, the Sith back flips, landing squarely on Qui-Gon's left arm. He then spins off, placing a solid kick to Qui-Gon's head, causing the Jedi Master to lose consciousness.

'Oru presses the battle to move their opponent away from Qui-Gon. He knows he has to hold off the Sith for as long as he possibly can, but he feels his strength wavering. He tries desperately to keep up his defense until the ray doors cycle off and free Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan watches the battle, his eyes darting over to his fallen Master and then back to the Sith and 'Oru. Maul places a kick to 'Oru's knee, causing him to stumble. The Sith then impales Master 'Oru.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Obi-Wan screams as 'Oru stiffens and then collapses to the floor.

Maul doesn't go back over to finish off Qui-Gon. He knows there will be time for that after he takes care of the final Jedi threat. He stands before the ray door and glares at the young Jedi, daring him to come and get him.

Obi-Wan's gaze travels between the two fallen Jedi Masters and then to the Sith. He can feel the rage burning inside him. He grips his lightsaber tightly, seeking the freedom from the ray door that will allow him to get rid of this monster once and for all.

* * *

Lexi loses focus for a moment when she feels Qui-Gon's injury and then her Master's. Her mind reels…she had prepared herself, as much as she could anyway, for Qui-Gon being struck down. The image had played over and over in her dreams so much, she was sure she could handle it if and when it actually happened. She never anticipated 'Oru being injured.

_I always woke when Qui-Gon was injured. I never thought…what if Obi-Wan falls too…what if that thing gets to the Queen…I should have stayed on the surface!_

Her ship takes a glancing hit, snapping her attention back to where it should be. She quickly scans the battle in search of Anakin and watches in horror as his ship takes a direct hit and begins to spin out of control, right into the droid control ship hangar. She tries once again to raise him on the comunit, but there is no reply.

_Way to go, girl! The one thing you have to do on the mission, and you blow it! How do I get the kid out of there?_ She works to blast her way toward the hangar, not really sure what she'll do if she makes it, but knowing she has to do everything she can to make sure Anakin survives.

Anakin's ship flies through the hangar. R2 squeals and Anakin replies, "I'm trying to stop. I'm trying to stop!"

Finally the ship skids to a stop. Anakin checks the gauges, but everything is overheated and he can't restart the ship. R2 whistles to let him know they are being surrounded by battle droids.

"Oops, this is not good."

He keeps flipping switches and moving levers, trying to get his ship to move again.

* * *

The Gungan army is being rounded up by the droid army.

"No giving up General Jar Jar," commands General Ceel. "Wesa think of something."

"Hands up," commands a droid.

My give up," Jar Jar replies.


	20. Chapter 19

***Chapter 19***

Padmé, Panaka, and ten Naboo guards are brought before Rune and the Viceroy.

"Your little insurrection is at an end, your Highness," the Viceroy gloats. "Time for you to sign the treaty and end this pointless debate in the Senate."

From the doorway a voice calls out, "Viceroy". Everyone turns in the direction of the voice.

Sabé, dressed as the Queen, raises her blaster. "Your occupation here has ended," she announces, and then she blasts the two closest battle droids.

"After her!" the Viceroy commands. "This one's a decoy!"

Sabé and her group rush off, quickly followed by most of the battle droids who had been guarding Padmé's group. In the chaos, Padmé rushes to the throne and opens a secret compartment. She pulls out blasters for herself and Panaka. Between the two of them they swiftly take out the remaining battle droids. The Naboo guards rush to confiscate the weapons of the fallen droids.

"Jam the doors," Panaka orders as he aims his blaster at Rune. They swiftly close the doors and surround the Neimoidians.

"Now Viceroy," Padmé says with authority, "we will discuss a new treaty."

* * *

Darth Maul paces before the trapped Obi-Wan, sneering at him and daring him to come and meet his fate. Obi-Wan continues to seethe, ready to pounce the moment the doors cycle off. He ignites his blue saber and bounces on the soles of his feet, impatiently waiting for his freedom. Darth Maul ignites both ends of his saber in response.

The doors cycle off and Obi-Wan is immediately on Darth Maul, striking at the Sith with rage. Maul is taken off guard at the ferocity of the Jedi's attack. Their sabers clash over and over in violent blows, faster and more furious than the battle had been up to this point.

Eventually Darth Maul regains the offensive and counterattacks. He uses both ends of his lightsaber in an effort to cut Obi-Wan's legs out from under him, but Obi-Wan is too quick. He anticipates Maul's blows and is able to elude the Sith's efforts to bring him down.

The two continue blow after violent blow, neither giving ground. Obi-Wan slices through the hilt of Maul's saber and lands a well placed kick to the Sith Lord's chest, knocking him to the ground. Maul discards the destroyed half of his saber and is quickly back on his feet, barely blocking Obi-Wan's blows.

A few more clashes of the lightsabers and Maul manages to place a kick to Obi-Wan's head, but the Jedi does not lose focus. They continue clashing until, while their sabers are locked in close combat, Darth Maul Force pushes Obi-Wan off the edge of the melting pit.

Obi-Wan's lightsaber lands on the ground, just outside the melting pit, and the Padawan clings to a nozzle on the side of the pit. Maul struts over with a look of victory on his evil face. He kicks Obi-Wan's saber down the shaft. The Jedi watches helplessly as his lightsaber falls, clanging against the walls of the shaft as it drops far below.

* * *

Inside Anakin's ship the lights finally go from red to green. "Yes, we have power," he exclaims. "Shields up."

As the ship begins to rise, the battle droids fire on it, but the shields easily protect the ship from their blasts.

"Take this," Anakin says, firing on the droids and destroying them one by one. "And this," he says as he fires two torpedoes. The torpedoes sail past all the battle droids, right into the main reactor. "Oops," is all Anakin can think to say.

"We're losing power," Tey How tells Captain Dofine. "There seems to be a problem with the main reactor."

"Impossible!" the Captain insists. "Nothing can get through our shields!"

"Let's get out of here," Anakin says to R2 as he turns the ship toward the hangar doors and takes off. The droid control ship begins to explode.

"What's that?" Bravo Two says in bewilderment. "It's blowing up from the inside."

"We didn't hit it," Ric Olié confirms, wondering what happened.

Anakin's ship sails through the control ship, explosions going off all around him. "Now this is podracing," he exclaims.

Lexi's ship has almost made it to the hangar entrance when she spots Anakin's ship coming out.

"Look, one of ours!" Bravo Three exclaims. "Out of the main hold!"

Lexi breathes a sigh of relief. At least she didn't completely fail on her assignment. The kid was alright and even managed to destroy the Federation's control ship. That would certainly be enough for the Council to take a second look at training him. Now she just needs to make sure he gets back to the surface safely. Then she can go find her Master and the others. Cheers from the pilots play over her headset, but her thoughts are focused on those on the planet surface now.

* * *

The Gungans, arms raised as a sign of surrender, are surrounded by battle droids. Suddenly all the droids begin to slump over. Jar Jar is perplexed until General Ceel announces, "The control ship has been destroyed." He pushes one of the slumped droids to show the others that the droids are no longer a threat. The Gungan army cheers and jumps around excitedly.

* * *

Darth Maul slashes at the edges of the melting pit, sending sparks raining down on Obi-Wan as the Jedi clings to the nozzle on the side of the pit. The Sith's eyes are wild with anger. Obi-Wan watches the Sith, and then looks over to where Qui-Gon is. His own lightsaber is certainly out of reach, but Qui-Gon's saber rests right next to the Jedi Master's feet. As he hangs onto the nozzle, he hears the familiar voice of his Master in his head. _Don't center on your anxiety, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration on the here and now. Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan._

Obi-Wan gives the Sith one more glance, and then his eyes travel back to his Master's lightsaber. He calms and focuses himself, concentrating on the lightsaber and using the Force to call the saber to him as he launches himself out of the pit. He ignites the saber while he somersaults over the Sith. Maul spins, but doesn't have enough time to really react to the Jedi's move. Obi-Wan slashes him across the chest. Stunned, the Sith Lord falls backward into the melting pit.

Obi-Wan powers down the lightsaber and looks between the two fallen Masters. He quickly moves to 'Oru, but it is too late, he is already one with the Force. With a heavy heart he moves quickly to Qui-Gon. He turns his Master over and cradles him in his arms.

Qui-Gon's eyes flutter open. "'Oru?"

Obi-Wan shakes his head sadly.

"It may be too late for me…"

"No!"

"Obi-Wan, promise…promise me you will train the boy."

"Yes, Master."

"He is the chosen one. He will bring balance…train him." Qui-Gon slips back into unconsciousness.

Obi-Wan nods, unable to speak. Gently he lifts his Master and begins walking back toward the hangar. He will come back for Master 'Oru, but first he must get medical help for Qui-Gon.

* * *

The Naboo pilots make their way back to the planet surface. When they land they are all shocked to find the pilot who destroyed the Federation's control ship is a nine year old boy. Anakin basks in their praise and thanks, happy to have been able to help Padmé and her people. He can't wait until she finds out he was the one to stop the droids.

Lexi is only vaguely aware of the conversations taking place with the pilots and the boy. She sees Obi-Wan carrying Qui-Gon as he enters the hangar and rushes over to him. Ric Olié also spots the pair and yells for someone to bring a medic immediately.

Lexi's closes her silver eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears and be strong. She wants to ask how Qui-Gon is, and about 'Oru, but cannot get the words to form. She doesn't want to hear that her Master is gone.

"Master Qui-Gon will be alright, I promise," Obi-Wan says hoarsely. He gives her a slight nod to let her know she should go to her Master, and that he will make sure everything else is taken care of. Lexi caresses Qui-Gon's cheek and gently kisses his forehead. She looks back up at Obi-Wan, tears filling her black eyes and slipping down her cheeks.

"Go," he says softly, "I'll join you soon."

Lexi leans in and kisses him softly on the cheek. She backs up and mouths "thank you" and then turns and runs into the power station, quickly making her way to her fallen Master.


	21. Chapter 20

***Chapter 20***

Obi-Wan watches over the medic droid as it works on Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master's injuries would have been fatal for a common man, but the medic tells Obi-Wan that Qui-Gon will heal with time. The medic sprays a disinfectant bandage over the gash created by Maul's saber. The wound cuts across Qui-Gon's shoulders down to the ribs. After applying the disinfectant the medic glues the wound closed and then works on bandaging Qui-Gon's left arm. Satisfied that his Master is in good hands, Obi-Wan quietly slips out of the room.

As he walks down the palace halls he plays the battle over and over in his mind. _There had to be something I could have done differently…someway to have prevented this. I should not have allowed myself to be separated from Qui-Gon. If I had been closer…had moved quicker…_

His thoughts are interrupted when the Queen and Anakin turn the corner and stop in front of him.

"We were just on our way to check on Master Jinn," Padmé says softly.

"He will be alright," Obi-Wan tells them, "but he is resting now."

"When can I see him?" Anakin asks.

"I think it would be best to wait until morning. The medic gave him a sedative so he would rest for the evening."

Anakin gives a frustrated sigh. Padmé takes the boy's hand, "Why don't you join the handmaidens and me for dinner, Annie. They all want to hear about your space adventure." The boy's face brightens instantly.

Padmé turns to Obi-Wan, "The soldiers are ready to move Master 'Oru's body to lie in state until the funeral preparations are made."

"I will need to contact the Jedi Council."

"You may use the communications system in the throne room."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan replies with a bow.

* * *

Lexi is sitting on the floor where her Master's body lay, cradling his head in her lap. "I'm sorry, Master," she whispers. "This is my fault. I am so sorry."

Obi-Wan enters the room quietly and walks over to Lexi. He kneels down and puts his hands on her shoulders, "If you are ready, they are here to take Master 'Oru."

She nods, but does not move. Obi-Wan signals the soldiers that they may enter. The move in the room quietly and then gently lift 'Oru's body and place him on a stretcher. Lexi watches silently as her Master's body is taken away. Obi-Wan helps her to her feet and then gathers her in his arms, holding her tightly. She closes her eyes and takes comfort in his embrace. They stand together in silence for several minutes. Finally, Obi-Wan kisses her softly on the top of her head and then leans back enough to look in her eyes.

"I can make the call to the Council."

"No," she replies softly. "It's my responsibility. I can do this. I'm ready."

He kisses her forehead, "Alright, Love."

Obi-Wan picks up Master 'Oru's lightsaber from the ground and hands it to Lexi. She clutches it to her chest and closes her eyes once more. Obi-Wan wraps his arm around her and she rests her head on his shoulder as they walk to the throne room.

* * *

Lexi wipes her eyes as she waits for the holocom to connect with the Jedi Temple. She bites at her lower lip and rehearses in her mind what she will say when it is time. Obi-Wan stands behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder. She looks back at him and gives him a slight smile.

She lays her hand on top of his. "I'm alright," she assures.

He gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze and then drops his hand, just before Mace Windu appears on the holo.

"Padawan Alexis? Why are you there?"

_Wow, I didn't think it was possible, but he sounds more annoyed than he usually does._ "Master Jinn is severely injured and Master 'Oru is…" she pauses to hold back the tears and calm her emotions. "Master 'Oru is de…he is one with the Force." She swallows hard hoping this will be all she needs to say.

Mace cocks an eyebrow as he takes in the information. "What I'm asking is, why are you on Naboo?"

Lexi glances back at Obi-Wan, who looks as confused as she feels. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand. Master 'Oru and I were sent to help Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan."

"Sent, you were not." Master Yoda says.

"Dating Padawans are not permitted to be on missions together. You know that." Ki-Adi-Mundi adds sternly.

"Yes, I know that, but Master 'Oru said…"

"Master 'Oru's request was denied and he would never defy the Council," Mace interrupts.

"What are you insinuating?" Obi-Wan asks, stepping forward protectively. "Master 'Oru did say that he and Lexi were joining the mission."

"I admit I would have gone against the Council's decision when I found out that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were ordered back to Naboo…"

"Would have?" Mace interrupts.

Yes, by telling them my vision, Master Windu. I wouldn't have gone on their mission without permission. I wouldn't do that to 'Oru. I wouldn't have put Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon in a position where they'd have to cover for me either."

Obi-Wan's curiosity about the vision is peaked. What was it that she saw? And why would the Council not want her to share it if it involved their mission?

"But the fact is, you did go without permission," Jedi Master Saesee Tiin comments.

"Not intentionally!" Lexi protests.

"Do you really expect us to believe that a Master, who has never gone against the Council's ruling, suddenly decides to? And you have nothing to do with it?" Mace demands.

"Unlikely, it is," Yoda nods.

Lexi rubs her temples, her head was already spinning with everything they had gone through, and now she has no idea how to convince the Council that she is telling them the truth. If they don't believe her it puts not only her future with the Jedi in jeopardy, but also Obi-Wan's.

"It's actually quite likely," Adi Gallia tells them. All eyes quickly turn to her.

"I find that hard to believe, Master Gallia. Would you please explain why you think so?" Mace scowls.

"Masters, while Padawan Lexi has been known to occasionally go against the wishes of the Council, she has always been honest about it and accepted any consequences. She has never lied."

"Until now," Mace adds.

Adi ignores the comment and turns her attention to Lexi. "Padawan, did your Master disclose anything to you recently?"

"No…" Lexi answers, not quite sure where Adi is going with the question.

Adi sighs, "Well, have you noticed anything unusual about Master 'Oru recently…either in his actions or in his behavior?"

"Well, yes. He's been distant since our last mission. I mean, we've spent more time together, but he was keeping himself closed off…hiding something. Overall he was just acting, I don't know, odd."

"Did you question him about it?"

Lexi's deep brown eyes stare at Adi's image on the holocom, "Of course, but he would change the subject, or say that he was tired and send me on an errand. I know he was keeping something from me, but when I pressed the issue it just seemed to make him sad. I figured if it was important, he would tell me."

"What are you getting at, Master Gallia," Mace asks impatiently.

"I promised Master 'Oru that I would let him be the one to tell everyone, but since he can't do that now…he was dying."

"What?" They all reply in unison.

"Impossible," Mace adds. "We would have noticed when he was here."

Lexi doesn't speak. It feels as if someone has just knocked the wind out of her…again. How could her Master be sick and not tell her? How could she be so blind that she didn't even notice? She feels Obi-Wan's firm grip on her shoulders and realizes she must have backed up into him.

"Used the Force to hide the illness, Master 'Oru did," Yoda acknowledges.

"It was a genetic anomaly that runs in his family. Usually it strikes at a fairly young age. Since Master 'Oru was well past the typical age of onset we thought his connection with the Force had kept him from succumbing to it. But on his last mission he began to feel the symptoms."

"Why didn't he say anything?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Indeed," Ki-Adi nods. "Why would he keep this from the Council…and his Padawan?"

"Because there is no cure, and when the symptoms begin there isn't much time left. Master 'Oru did not want to spend his final days lying in the healing rooms, unable to move or speak. When his Padawan had a vision of one of his closest friends dying on a mission, I believe he decided that if he had to die, he would do so on his own terms. And what better way than trying to save a dear friends. He always thought of Master Jinn as a little brother."

Mace sighs heavily. "That does change things. We will be there in a few days for the funeral and to discuss things further. May the Force be with you." He signals the transmission to end.

Obi-Wan and Lexi stand together for a few moments, absorbing this latest revelation.

"I need to see Qui-Gon," Lexi finally whispers.

"Let's go."


	22. Chapter 21

***Chapter 21***

"Would you like to go in alone?" Obi-Wan asks as he and Lexi stand outside Qui-Gon's recovery room.

Lexi nods, "Thank you." She gives him a slow, soft kiss.

"If you need me…"

"I know how to find you. Now go, you need to freshen up. You look like you've gone ten rounds with a Sith."

"Well, not all of us are lucky enough to babysit during a war," he replies with a wink as he walks away.

Lexi watches him go and then quietly slips into Qui-Gon's room. The Jedi Master is sleeping on his left side and is covered from the waist down. She walks over to his bed and gently runs her hand down the bandage covering his back wound. Her eyes well up from the pain she feels radiating from him. She thinks about 'Oru and hopes that he didn't feel much pain. She walks around to the other side of his bed and pulls up a chair. She places her hand over his and sits down to watch him sleep.

* * *

Feeling slightly better after a long shower, Obi-Wan makes his way to the dining hall to check on Anakin. When he arrives he finds the boy sitting next to Padmé and surrounded by the handmaidens, answering their questions about his space adventure and loving every minute of it. He can't help but smile at the boy's enthusiasm.

He stands for a few minutes, taking in the scene, and then turns to go back and check on Qui-Gon and Lexi. He only makes it a few steps when someone grabs him by the elbow. He spins and finds the handmaiden, Sabé, smiling up at him.

"You weren't leaving without getting something to eat, were you?"

"I was just checking on Anakin. I need to go back and check on my Master now."

"Come on, eat something first. Surely even strong, handsome Jedi men need to eat."

Obi-Wan sighs, but the handmaiden is already pulling him back into the dining hall. "The Queen would be very upset if you turned down her banquet." She tries to pull him to the seat next to her, but Obi-Wan diplomatically moves to the seat next to Anakin, across from Sabé.

"Were you able to contact the Jedi?" Padmé asks.

"Yes, they will be here in a few days. We will have Master 'Oru's funeral then."

The group is silent as everyone remembers those who gave their lives that day. Obi-Wan turns to Anakin, "I have not had a chance to hear about your space heroics yet…"

Anakin smiles widely. Perhaps if the Jedi know how he saved the day, they may give him another chance. He may be a Jedi yet. He quickly dives into the story, pausing as the handmaidens ask various questions about if he was afraid, or how he knew what to do.

* * *

Lexi is still sitting by Qui-Gon's side when Captain Panaka quietly enters the room. "We have prepared a room for you if you'd like to freshen up or get some rest."

As much as she doesn't want to leave Qui-Gon's side, and as much as she wants to see 'Oru again, she knows a shower and a little sleep would certainly help the pounding in her head. She rises slowly from the chair, places a soft kiss on Qui-Gon's cheek, and then walks over to Panaka.

"Thank you. I think a little rest is just what I need."

"Right this way, my Lady." Panaka says with a bow. He leads her to the guest wing to a beautiful room that overlooks the Theed Funeral Temple. She waits until the Captain leaves and then walks over to the large bay windows and stares out at the temple. A single tear slips down her cheek. She turns away and wipes her eyes.

_A shower…a nice long, hot shower is what I need._

She places 'Oru's lightsaber on the bed and heads to the refresher.

* * *

"Master Qui-Gon certainly did not exaggerate your piloting skills," Obi-Wan says to Anakin.

The boy beams proudly, "Well, I have been flying all my life."

Obi-Wan jerks slightly when he feels something run up his leg. He notices Sabé grinning widely at him.

"I would love to hear what it is like to be a Jedi," she smiles as she continues to run her foot up and down his leg.

Obi-Wan clears his throat and shifts uncomfortably. "There really isn't much to tell." He moves his leg away from her foot.

Sabé smiles wider, "Oh, come on. Surely you have been on many exciting adventures." Her foot finds his leg and begins to explore once again.

Obi-Wan can see that Anakin is disappointed to have the spotlight taken away. "Nothing nearly as exciting as what Anakin has been through," he says quickly. He pushes his chair away from the table and rises. "I really should take some food to Lexi. I don't think she will be up to dining with everyone tonight."

Sabé gives a disappointed took, but Anakin is happy Obi-Wan will be leaving. He hopes the other handmaidens will leave as well so he can have some time alone to talk to Padmé.

"Please, take her some food and tell her how much we appreciate what she and her Master did for our planet," Padmé smiles. "Captain Panaka can show you to her room."

"Thank you, your Highness. I will tell her." Obi-Wan bows and then he quickly puts together a plate of food and exits the room. He breathes a sigh of relief to be out of the dining hall and quickly seeks out Panaka.

* * *

Lexi steps out of the shower and puts on a bathrobe. She towel dries her hair and then walks back into the bedroom. She walks over to the window and stares out. "I'm so sorry, Master," she whispers. "I should have known you were sick. I shouldn't have argued with you about watching the boy. I should have been a better Padawan."

She turns away from the window again, her eyes we with unshed tears. She walks over to the bed and sits down, resting her back against the wall. She takes 'Oru's lightsaber and holds it close to her chest. Her eyes stare at the pattern in the bed sheets, but her mind swims with all the things she 'should' have done to have made things easier on her Master.

Obi-Wan knocks at Lexi's door, but she doesn't stir. He can feel that she is inside the room, so he quietly opens the door and slips in.

"I brought you something to eat," he says softly.

"I'm not hungry," she replies, her voice thick with emotion. Her eyes continue to stare at the same spot on the bed, as if it would take too much effort to even make eye contact.

Obi-Wan walks over to the bed and places the food on the nightstand. He slides onto the bed next to her. He gently takes the lightsaber from her hands and places it on the nightstand next to her food tray. His heart aches to see her hurting so much. He gathers her tightly in his arms and strokes her hair while he tries to think of something to say.

"I'm sorry," she says as the tears begin to flow freely.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Obi-Wan assures.

"I should have told you right away about my vision. I should have…"

"Shhh," Obi-Wan says gently. "You were obeying the Council. You have done nothing wrong."

"I almost got us expelled from the Order."

"You were doing what you were told. You had no idea 'Oru didn't have permission."

She doesn't say anything for a long time, just cries into his chest as he holds her tightly. Obi-Wan feels as if his heart his breaking along with hers. He can't even imagine the pain she is in…the thought of losing Qui-Gon is unbearable. Through their bond, he sends his love, desperate to do anything to comfort her.

"Are you alright?" he asks softly, gently tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"I suspected something was wrong when he said we were coming on the mission, but I didn't question it because I wanted to make sure Qui-Gon didn't die. I…I just feel so guilty…I wanted Qui-Gon to be alright, but I never thought…I didn't mean for…" she sobs quietly.

"Shhh…it's alright. I know, Sweetheart, I know," he whispers, stroking her back soothingly. "Master 'Oru knew what he was doing. You heard what Adi said. He didn't want to spend the end in the healing rooms."

After a moment she pulls herself together and gently pulls back from his embrace. "I just want to wake up and find that all this is just another stupid nightmare. I want Master 'Oru back."

Obi-Wan gently leans forward to kiss her. "That's completely understandable. Lexi, I can't begin to understand the kind of pain you're going through right now. For a moment I thought I was going to lose Qui-Gon as well."

Lexi shudders at the thought of losing both Master 'Oru and Qui-Gon. "I guess you should go…rules and all."

"The mission is over, for the most part anyway."

"Obi…"

"I'll leave when I'm sure you are alright," he replies, kissing her softly on her forehead.

Obi-Wan stretches out on the bed and pulls her into his embrace. She rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes as he strokes her hair. She sighs contentedly, letting the soothing sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

"I love you," she whispers against his chest as she drifts to sleep.

"I love you, too," he replies, before surrendering to sleep.


	23. Chapter 22

***Chapter 22***

The morning sunlight streams in through the large bay windows. Obi-Wan stares out toward the funeral temple and sighs. In the calm peacefulness of the morning, it is almost impossible to believe the events of the prior day actually happened.

He turns and watches Lexi, who is still sleeping soundly. He is reluctant to wake her, but they have so much to do. The Gungans will be honoring their fallen heroes today. They will attend, and of course Master Qui-Gon will insist on going as well. Tomorrow the Naboo will follow suit, honoring the ones who gave their lives fighting for Naboo's freedom. Master 'Oru will lie in state until the Council arrives.

Obi-Wan walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. He begins to softly stroke Lexi's hair.

"Please don't make me wake up," Lexi groans.

"You can't sleep forever, Love."

"Sure I can, because once I get up, I have to admit that Master 'Oru is really gone. If I stay in bed I can tell myself it is just another horrible nightmare."

"Lex…"

Lexi lets out a heavy sigh, "Fine." She sits up, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "I just don't understand why he didn't tell me he was sick."

They sit in silence for a bit and then Obi-Wan looks at her with a grin. "I can think of two very good reasons."

"Really? What are they?"

"Well, my first thought is that you would find out when the illness really took hold anyway. He probably wanted to spend what healthy days he had left really enjoying life and those he loved. If he told people they would treat him differently and be sad all the time around him instead of just enjoying his company."

"Ok, I can see your point there. So, what's the other reason?"

Obi-Wan smiles widely, "Because he knew if he told you that you would go all crazy redhead on the healers."

Lexi's eyes widen and her jaw drops, "And just what do you mean by that, Kenobi?"

"Oh, come on. You know you would. You would rush right into the healing rooms, demanding they find some cure immediately. And you wouldn't take no for an answer, even though there was nothing they could have done. You are very stubborn when you want to be."

She points her finger at him about to protest, but then slowly retracts it with a sigh. "Ok, you're right…I guess."

"You know I'm right," he laughs. "The way you fight for what you believe in is part of what makes you so adorable."

Lexi rolls her eyes and gives him a playful shove. "Whatever."

"What a way to treat the man you love," he teases. "Now hurry and get dressed. We've got to warn the medics…they will probably try and put Qui-Gon in a hover chair."

"That would not end well for the medics," Lexi smiles.

* * *

The ride to Lake Paonga is somber as the Jedi, Naboo, and Gungans come together to celebrate the Gungans who gave their lives for Naboo's freedom.

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Lexi, Anakin, the Queen, and Captain Panaka stand at the forefront of the group with the Gungan officials. All stand and watch in silent reverence as the bodies of the fallen Gungan are placed on rafts made from the leaves and branches of the cambylictus and perlote trees.

Candles are lit and placed in the folded hands of the deceased. The rafts are then placed on the water and pushed out into the mist. Curved horns are blown and make a wailing, mournful sound.

Because of the large number of Gungans who lost their lives, the ceremony takes several hours. It is difficult for Qui-Gon to stand, but he insists on it. Obi-Wan and Lexi stand to either side of him…just in case.

When the ceremony ends they walk with Qui-Gon to the nearest speeder. They can feel his relief as he takes a seat inside. The Jedi Master closes his eyes and gently leans back in the seat.

Obi-Wan and Lexi climb into the speeder on either side of Qui-Gon. Both very concerned for his health, they silently vow to make sure the Jedi Master is taken straight to bed as soon as they arrive back at the palace.

* * *

"Are you sure Master Qui-Gon will be alright?" Anakin asks for the fifth time in as many minutes.

"Yes," Obi-Wan sighs, "he has been through worse than this and come out fine. And he has you to keep an eye on him."

Anakin looks between Qui-Gon's room and Padmé, who he sees standing at the end of the long hallway.

"You've done a wonderful job of taking care of Qui-Gon," Lexi says with a smile. "And he should sleep for the rest of the evening. Why don't you go have dinner with the Queen? She seems to love your company."

"You think so?" Anakin beams.

"Definitely," Obi-Wan agrees. "And you need to eat…if your stomach grumbles any louder, you might actually wake him up."

He looks back into Qui-Gon's room one more time and then takes off for Padmé.

"Smooth," Obi-Wan chuckles.

"I could say the same about you. Are you complaining?"

"Not at all." He takes her hand and kisses it gently. "I will never complain about having time alone with you. Would you care to take a walk through the palace courtyard?"

"I would love to." They walk slowly, hand-in-hand, down the hall and out into the courtyard. Lexi rests her head on his shoulder as they walk. They make it halfway around the perimeter when the handmaiden Sabé, coming from the opposite direction, stops in front of them. Sabé gives Lexi a quick glare and then turns her attention to Obi-Wan. Lexi gives Obi-Wan a puzzled look. He blushes and nervously clears his throat.

Missed you at breakfast this morning, Obi-Wan," Sabé says with a sweet smile.

"Oh, uh, I didn't realize I was expected." He replies uncomfortably. His grip on Lexi's hand tightens ever so slightly. "We…slept in this morning."

"We?" the handmaiden asks.

"Lexi and I," he says, blushing more and wanting the conversation to end.

"I don't believe we've been introduced," Lexi smiles as she holds out her hand.

The handmaiden sighs and gives her hand a quick shake. "I'm Sabé," she replies with another glare.

"Nice to meet you…" Lexi says slowly. "Would you like to talk to Obi-Wan alone?"

"No!" Obi-Wan replies quickly before Sabé can say anything. "I mean, we can talk together, right?" His face turns as red as Lexi's hair.

"I need to be on my way anyway," Sabé grumps and walks away.

Lexi waits until the handmaiden is out of earshot and then turns to Obi-Wan. "Seems you have an admirer," she grins.

"It's not funny, Lexi," Obi-Wan frowns.

"Sure it is," she laughs. "You should have seen yourself squirm! You are just so adorable when you are nervous."

"Lexi, she is nearly half my age! It's…creepy!"

"Well, I guess you are just too sexy for your own good."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope," she smiles. She gently tugs on his braid, pulling his face to hers for a quick kiss. She releases his braid and looks at him with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Do I even want to know?" he asks hesitantly.

She shrugs, "I just thought of the perfect nickname for you."

"Oh, no…I'm afraid to ask…"

She backs up a few steps. "Sexy beast," she laughs.

Obi-Wan's face turns redder than Lexi thought possible. "You had better not repeat that to anyone!"

"No? I thought I'd go tell Master Qui-Gon. I'm sure he'd get a big kick out of it…you know, laughter is the best medicine." She teases.

"Lexi!"

"You don't want me to share your cool nickname with your own Master?"

"Uh, NO!"

"Then I guess you are just going to have to catch me, Kenobi…you sexy beast," she laughs and takes off running.

"You wouldn't dare," he hollers. _Oh, yes she would!_ He quickly takes off after her.

* * *

The following morning the funeral ceremonies for the fallen Naboo soldiers and pilots are held. Typically Naboo funerals are held in the Theed funeral temple, but because so many lost their lives in the fight against the Trade Federation, the ceremony is held in the central plaza.

The Naboo believe that a body must be cremated within two days of death in order for the departed's life force to return to the planet. Funeral pyres burn throughout the plaza and as they burn out the ashes are taken and thrown from the bridge between the temple and the Livet Tower into the Solleu River.

When the ceremony is complete, all the officials return to the palace to prepare for the arrival of the new Supreme Chancellor and the Jedi Council. They will arrive the following day, and then final funeral ceremony will be held that evening.


	24. Chapter 23

***Chapter 23***

The Supreme Chancellor's ship lands in the courtyard of the main hangar. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Lexi, Anakin, Amidala, her handmaidens, Captain Panaka, and several guards surround Gunray and Haako.

"Now, Viceroy, you are going to have to go back to the Senate and explain all of this," Amidala commands.

Panaka steps in front of the Neimoidians. "I think you can kiss your trade franchise goodbye," he smirks and then walks toward the ship.

Obi-Wan watches silently. The Neimoidians follow Panaka to the ship. The Jedi, Anakin, and a guard follow behind Haako and Gunray.

Palpatine and several republic guards descend the ship walkway. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Lexi, and Anakin stop before the Supreme Chancellor and bow. Panaka and the guard escort the Neimoidians onto the ship.

"We are indebted to you for your bravery, Obi-Wan Kenobi. And it's good to see you are well, Master Jinn." Palpatine says. He then turns to Anakin with a smile, "And you, young Skywalker, we will watch your career with great interest." He pats the boy on the shoulder and then walks over to the Queen.

The Jedi Council and Tahl Jinn exit the ship and stand beside Obi-Wan and Anakin. Feeling Anakin's discomfort with the Council, Obi-Wan puts a hand on the boy's shoulders.

Palpatine reaches the Queen and gives her a huge smile and bows slightly.

"Congratulations on your election, Chancellor."

"Your boldness has saved our people, your Majesty. It's you who should be congratulated." Palpatine replies. "Together we shall bring peace and prosperity to the republic."

* * *

The Council meets with Obi-Wan, Lexi, and Qui-Gon individually in the Queen's throne room. They question each of them on exactly what happened from the time Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been ordered back to Naboo up to the battle's end. They listen patiently, and a few occasionally nod their heads, but otherwise they give no indication on what they are thinking.

The Council is a bit taken back when they complete Obi-Wan's debriefing. The young man does not leave immediately and when asked what is on his mind he tells the Council that when the time comes for him to be knighted, he wants Anakin as his Padawan learner. The Council members look at each other, but do not say anything. Each had been sure that Qui-Gon would make another bid for the boy…no one had ever expected such a request to come from Obi-Wan.

After speaking with everyone, the Council is positive that Lexi had not gone to Naboo with the thoughts of disobeying the Council. 'Oru had done what he felt he needed to do to protect his good friend and his Padawan. But now Lexi will need a new Master. She is still too young to be knighted.

* * *

After the individual Council meetings, Mace Windu meets with the three Jedi in Qui-Gon's recovery room. "In light of what has occurred in the battle for Naboo, the Council has decided to reevaluate our previous decision in regards to young Skywalker."

Qui-Gon is satisfied that Anakin is getting a second chance, so now his focus is on Obi-Wan and Lexi. "And the Padawans?" he asks. Certainly Obi-Wan proved, without a doubt, that he should be knighted. And with 'Oru gone, who would be assigned to finish her training?

"Master Yoda will meet with Obi-Wan and I will meet with Alexis to discuss what the Council has decided."

_Oh, great. _Lexi moans to herself. _I have to meet with Master Windu? This cannot be good._

"Skywalker will be tested now. After we have finished his testing, we will meet individually with Obi-Wan and Alexis."

Mace, Obi-Wan, and Lexi stand and bow. As soon as Mace leaves the room, Lexi falls back into her seat and groans.

* * *

Yoda paces before Obi-Wan who is kneeling in the center of a small room in the Naboo palace.

"Confer on you the level of Jedi Knight the Council does. But agree with you taking this boy as your Padawan learner, I do not." Yoda says. He slams his walking stick to the ground on the word 'I' to emphasize how much he is against Anakin's training.

"Qui-Gon believes in him," Obi-Wan replies.

Yoda lets out a slow sigh and stops before Obi-Wan. "The chosen one the boy may be…nevertheless, grave danger I fear in his training."

"Master Yoda, I gave Qui-Gon my word. I will train Anakin," Obi-Wan answers strongly.

Yoda turns away from Obi-Wan and begins pacing again, grunting with each step.

"Without the approval of the Council if I must," Obi-Wan adds.

"Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you," Yoda replies, looking away from Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan gives a slight smile at the comparison. "Need that you do not," Yoda continues. The small Jedi Master takes a deep breath, "Agree with you the Council does." He turns to face Obi-Wan once again, "Your apprentice, Skywalker will be."

Obi-Wan bows to Master Yoda. The Jedi Master just turns away in disappointment.

* * *

Mace Windu sits on the edge of a chair with his elbows resting on his knees and his chin resting on his hands, staring at a very uncomfortable Lexi. She stands before him trying not to fidget and wondering when he will speak. While it has only been a few minutes since she entered the room, it feels as if he has been staring at her for hours.

Finally the Jedi Master speaks. "The Council believes you had no knowledge of our meeting with Master 'Oru, and that coming to Naboo was indeed his decision and you were following your Master's orders."

Lexi relaxes ever so slightly, but quickly stiffens again, knowing Master Windu was not finished.

"So _this time_ you were not the one going against the Council."

His emphasis on 'this time' only makes her more uncomfortable. She has been very careful to obey every mandate since she and Obi-Wan were officially allowed to date, not wanting to jeopardize their relationship.

The Jedi Master is silently staring once again. Lexi's mind races…she should say or do something…but what?

She decides the only thing she can do is defend her Master. "Master 'Oru only defied the Council…"

Mace cuts her off with a wave of his hand. "We are well aware of what Master 'Oru's intentions were. The problem is, not that he is gone, what do we do with you?"

She bites her lower lip in thought…not exactly sure what he expects her to say.

"You have already had two Masters, and you are not ready for knighthood. I'm just not sure there is another Master ready to take you on to finish your training."

His words sting, but she doesn't let it show. Her first Master had abandoned her early in her training. It wasn't anything Lexi could have controlled, her Master had decided to leave the Order. And as guilty as she feels about 'Oru's death, there is no way she could have prevented it.

"You will remain at the Temple when we return to Coruscant until the Council comes up with a solution."

Lexi swallows hard and bows, "Yes, Master."

* * *

Lexi wanders aimlessly through the palace halls until she finds herself back at Qui-Gon's room. The Jedi Master is trying, rather unsuccessfully, to get out of bed.

"You are not getting up yet and that is final," Tahl smirks.

"I've already been up…several times," Qui-Gon groans, he knows it is useless to argue with Tahl when her mind is made up.

"And the more you get up, the longer your recovery will take."

"The kids don't like it when Mom and Dad argue," Lexi teases.

"Well, if certain stubborn Jedi would just listen to reason, there would be nothing to argue about."

"I'm glad you came by, Angel," Qui-Gon says, changing the subject. "We need to talk to you."

"Angel? It's been a long time since you've called me that…this must be serious."

"Come, sit down," he says gently. Lexi walks over and sits on the edge of the bed.

Tahl stands beside her and places a hand on Lexi's shoulder, "I just wanted to let you know why Master 'Oru didn't tell you he was dying."

"How would you know?" Lexi asks. "Wait, you knew he was sick?"

"One of the advantages of being blind," Tahl shrugs. "When you can't see, your other senses are stronger, and beings tend to drop their guard as well. I figured out quickly that he was sick, but he asked me not to tell anyone, not even Qui-Gon."

"Why?"

"He was going to tell you as soon as he found someone to complete your training. He just didn't want you to be abandoned again."

"He couldn't find anyone, could he?"

"Are you concerned no one will want you as their Padawan now?" Qui-Gon asks.

Lexi shrugs, "Maybe."

"More likely she is worried she will be stuck at the Temple taking classes with Master Windu," Tahl teases.

"That's not funny!" Lexi smirks and throws a pillow from the bed at Tahl.

Obi-Wan walks in the room and all eyes turn toward him expectantly. He quietly walks over to a chair near the bed and sits.

"Well…" Lexi says.

"Well what?" he shrugs.

Tahl tosses the pillow at smacks Obi-Wan in the head with it. "What do you mean, 'well what'?"

"Oh, that," he laughs. "Hope your back and arm are feeling better, Master, because you have a knighting ceremony to perform."

"Well it's about time," Qui-Gon teases. "I was beginning to think I was going to be stuck with you for life."

"You are stuck with him for awhile longer. Lexi and I will go out and get the final preparations for the funeral done and prepare for the ceremony. Obi-Wan will stay here and make sure you don't leave this bed."

"Great," Qui-Gon smirks as Tahl and Lexi leave the room.

Obi-Wan walks over to Qui-Gon's bedside. "I just want you to know I kept my word. I have requested to take Anakin as my Padawan learner."

"I never doubted you," Qui-Gon smiles. "Now, let's go for a walk before I go stir crazy."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan chuckles.


	25. Chapter 24

***Chapter 24***

"Master, won't Tahl be upset when she finds you gone? You should be resting until the funeral."

"It's been three days, Obi-Wan. I can handle a little walk through the palace."

They pause momentarily as Master Yoda comes from the opposite direction. The three Jedi bow to each other. Yoda stares up at Obi-Wan for a moment and then shakes his head as he walks away.

"What is that about?" Qui-Gon asks.

Obi-Wan does his best to suppress a smile. "Master Yoda believes I'm becoming too much like you."

Qui-Gon looks at him questioningly.

"Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you. Need that you do not." Obi-Wan says in his best Yoda voice.

Qui-Gon chuckles lightly. "And just how were you defying him?"

"I told Master Yoda that I would train Anakin, even without the Council's approval. I made you a promise, Master. I wasn't about to back out just because Yoda didn't agree."

"I wish I had been there to see that conversation," Qui-Gon laughs. "You never cease to amaze me, Obi-Wan."

* * *

The Theed funeral temple is filled with the Jedi, Anakin, R2, Naboo leaders, and Gungan officials. Many Gungan and Naboo citizens fill the outside of the Temple as well, to pay respects to the fallen Jedi Master.

Lexi stands in the center of the group. Qui-Gon is behind her and rests his left hand on her shoulder for comfort and support. Tahl stands to her left, her arm wrapped around Lexi's, and Obi-Wan holds her right hand.

The funeral pyre is lit and 'Oru's body begins to be enveloped by the fire. R2 lets out a sad whistle. Lexi swallows hard, but holds back the tears. Obi-Wan gently squeezes her hand, sending comfort to her through the Force bond they share.

Obi-Wan turns his head toward Anakin, who is standing to his right. He can feel anxiety from the boy.

"What will happen to me now?" Anakin asks. He hadn't heard anything from the Council after his second testing. If he wasn't going to be trained, where would he go?

"The Council have granted me permission to train you," Obi-Wan replies. "You will be a Jedi. I promise."

Anakin sighs softly, feeling a mix of relief and disappointment. He is thankful that he will be trained, but not so sure about having Obi-Wan as his master.

_What about Qui-Gon? I thought he would train me._

* * *

Off to the side Mace Windu talks with Yoda.

"There's no doubt the mysterious warrior was a Sith."

"Umm, always two there are. No more, no less. A master and an apprentice."

"But which was destroyed…the master or the apprentice?"

As the fire slowly burns out, a pack of snowy white doves is released into the sunset. Slowly everyone makes their way back to the palace.

* * *

Early the next morning the Jedi are requested in the throne room. Padmé sits on the throne, shock and fear evident on her face.

"What is it, your Highness?" Qui-Gon asks with concern.

A palace maintenance worker walks over to the Jedi Master. "We found this in the melting pit," he says, offering Obi-Wan's damaged lightsaber.

The Jedi exchange puzzled looks.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan speaks up, "But I don't understand how, or why, you retrieved my lightsaber from a melting pit."

"We were getting strange fluctuations in the temperature coming from the pit," the worker answers. "So we went down one of the maintenance access tunnels to investigate and figure out the source of the problem."

"And your findings?" Mace Windu inquires.

"A maintenance door had been…melted open. We found the lightsaber just inside on a maintenance ledge.

Captain Panaka speaks what everyone in the room is thinking, "That…thing is still out there somewhere."

* * *

"You failed me," the hologram of Sidious growls.

"It won't happen again, my Master," Darth Maul fumes as he stands in his Master's hideaway on Coruscant. "I will have revenge on the Jedi Kenobi. I will make him suffer and then I will destroy him!"

"Good, my apprentice. Let the anger consume you."

"I will kill those he cares for first…one by one." Maul runs his hand along the gash made by Obi-Wan's saber. The wound burns and fuels his anger even more. Had the Jedi been even a millimeter closer…_Kenobi will pay for this humiliation!_

"Just do not touch his apprentice…the boy may be of use to us later," Sidious orders.

Maul's hands ball into fists, but he bows his head slightly in submission. "Yes, my Master."


	26. Chapter 25

***Chapter 25***

"It's time," Qui-Gon announces after checking his comlink.

"Time for what?" Anakin asks.

"Time for Obi-Wan to officially become a Jedi Knight," Qui-Gon answers the young boy.

Qui-Gon stands and takes a deep breath against the pain.

"Master, are you sure you're up for this now?" Obi-Wan asks. He senses Qui-Gon is still in some pain, even if it had lessened quite a bit. "I can request the Council to postpone the ceremony until we return to Coruscant."

"Don't be ridiculous, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon says. "I'm fine."

Tahl smiles as she takes her place by Qui-Gon's side. "You should know better than to argue with him by now, Obi-Wan."

"True," Obi-Wan chuckles.

"Let's not keep the Council waiting," Qui-Gon says with a smile. "You know how they hate that."

Obi-Wan takes Lexi's hand, keeping close to his Master just in case.

"Wait a moment," Obi-Wan says as they reach the door to the room the Council was waiting in. He takes a calming breath, releases Lexi's hand, and looks up at his soon to be former Master.

"I am truly honored to have been your Padawan. Thank you for being such a wonderful Master," Obi-Wan says earnestly.

"Obi-Wan, the honor and pleasure was all mine," Qui-Gon replies. He steps forward and gives Obi-Wan a fatherly hug. Obi-Wan is surprised at first but quickly hugs him back, being mindful of his Master's injuries. Lexi and Tahl exchange a smile.

Obi-Wan steps back and ruffles Anakin's hair. He takes Lexi's hand and kisses it tenderly.

"Alright, I think I am ready now," Obi-Wan says. He straightens himself up and opens the door.

When they get inside Tahl, Lexi, and Anakin sit off to the side to observe. The Council members are in their respective places around the room. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stand before Master Yoda in the center of the room.

"We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed," Master Mace Windu says.

"Important matter, this is," Yoda states solemnly. "Begin, Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

Qui-Gon steps forward and Obi-Wan gets down on one knee.

"I, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, present to you Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was accepted as my Padawan twelve years ago. He has accomplished the necessary tasks, and has truly and faithfully served his calling to the satisfaction of the Order. He now stands before you desirous of being knighted as a Jedi."

"Always remember that a Jedi Knight reflects the qualities of responsibility, truthfulness, devotion to duty, a brave heart, faith, a noble spirit, and a dedication to help others," Master Windu says.

Qui-Gon takes out a box with several items inside. He takes out a large candle and lights it.

"The lighted candle represents our spiritual life in the Force. When it was first lit, the flame was small, giving little light, but as the wax fed the wick, the flame became larger, giving greater illumination. When you were born, the influence which you exerted in your limited world was very slight, but with the passing of the years that influence has increased many fold. When the candle is burnt out it is no more use. But when your soul leaves your mortal body and becomes one with the Force, your influence lives on. It is therefore important that you live so that your influence may be for the greatest good," Qui-Gon states.

Raising the cover of the metal box, he continues:

"You see that we have here a metal box containing a rock and some sand. Instead of placing your live on the sands of instability," Qui-Gon touches the sand with his fingers, "build it on the solid rock," Qui-Gon touches the rock with one finger, "of service, love, loyalty, devotion, faith, hope, justice, mercy, and truth. These are the concepts after which every Knight should mold his life. Only vigilance, devotion, self-sacrifice, and righteousness can assure us the retention of present gains and the achievement of new advances."

Qui-Gon takes a deep breath as he continues. "But to do this, we must cooperate. To be a good cooperator means the abnegation of pride, the esteeming of others better than oneself, the willingness to take a lowly place in the fellowship of common enterprise, the loss of anxious self-seeking in collective enthusiasm. To be a good cooperator involves the possession of a love that suffers long and is kind, envies not, vaunts not itself, is not puffed up, does not behave itself unseemingly, and is not easily provoked, keeps no record of injuries, bears, hopes, believes, and endures all things. Lift up your voice against private greed, social injustice, the aggression of the strong on the weak, and whatsoever else works enmity between man and man, class and class, nation and nation, planet and planet. Create within us a passion for the reign of righteousness, the spread of brotherhood and good will among all."

Ki-Adi-Mundi speaks, "When you become a Jedi Knight we want you to live the life a Knight should live – so that, when your days in this life end, beings will say, 'He was a good, true Jedi, and the galaxy is better because he lived.' And now I ask you – and you are free to say no if you wish. Are you still of the opinion that you desire to be admitted to the Jedi Order as a Jedi Knight?"

Obi-Wan answers confidently, "Yes, I do."

"Are you determined to do your best to lead a clean life; to be honorable, truthful, and straight in all your dealings; clean in all that you do; clean in what you say?"

Again, Obi-Wan answers confidently, "I am."

"Without a Vigil, the Knighting ceremony, which is an outward sign of an inward change of attitude to life in the world, has no meaning. Have you kept your Vigil and carefully thought out what you are doing with your life?" Jedi Master Adi Gallia asks.

"I have."

Plo Koon speaks, "The ultimate service, therefore, without which any other ministries are of little worth, is spiritual. It consists in the spreading of information, in the teaching of truth, in the inspiration of faith, in the contagious bestowal of clean hearts and right spirits. Truth is like a streaming fountain. If her water flows not in perpetual progression they sicken into a muddy pool of conformity and tradition. Let humility triumph over pride and ambition; charity over hatred, envy, and malice; purity and temperance over lust and excess; meekness over passion; disinterestedness and poverty of spirit over covetousness and the love of this perishable galaxy."

Eeth Koth speaks, "Many people think of love as an ideal sentiment, a gracious iridescent quality, which gives a touch of radiant color to life's solid structure, otherwise complete. He who seeks for happiness without unselfishness has missed his road. Friends, useful work, expanded interests, he delights of shared experience, inward spiritual resources, and a worthy purpose at life's center – such unselfish things as these are of the very substance of a joyful and abundant life. Do you understand that Service means you will be at all times good natured towards all other people, and will do your best to help them, even though it may not always be convenient or pleasant for you, and that you will expect no reward for doing so?"

"I do."

"Do you understand that by becoming a Jedi Knight you are joining an Order in which we will help you carry out your ideals, and in which we demand you to obey the Jedi Code and carry out our motto of Service for others?" Master Oppo Rancisis asks.

"I do."

"In ancient times it was the custom of those about to become Knights to be laved with water, in token of the washing away of past misdeeds and as a sign that they were determined to commence afresh with a clean page. Are you willing to give such a sign, here in the presence of us all?" Master Even Piell asks.

"I am."

"Stand, Padawan Kenobi," Qui-Gon says. He leads Obi-Wan to a table on which rests a ewer and a basin. Obi-Wan places his hands together over the basin and Qui-Gon takes the ewer and pours water over them, his hands only a little shaky from the pain. He then takes a towel and dries Obi-Wan's hands.

Qui-Gon lights the three candles on the table and leads Obi-Wan back to the center of the room where the Padawan kneels once more.

"Understanding these things then, I ask you to make your vow, bearing in mind that you are expected to interpret it not from a boy's point of view, but that of a man," Qui-Gon says.

Obi-Wan takes his damaged lightsaber in his right hand and holds it over his heart. The Council members do the same. At first he is a bit distressed that his saber is damaged and not working for the ceremony, but then he thinks about all he had went through during the battle with the Sith and is proud of his damaged saber.

"I, Obi-Wan Kenobi, vow on my honor that I will do my best to do my duty to the Force and to the Jedi Order, to help other beings at all times, and to carry out the Jedi Code."

Qui-Gon then takes Obi-Wan by the left hand and places his lightsaber across Obi-Wan's left shoulder, saying:

"For Jedi, the lightsaber is a symbol of chivalry and unselfish service. The blade within the saber signifies the soul or spiritual part of the Jedi. The pommel signifies the humility which is necessary to use faith to the best advantage. The point of the sword symbolizes obedience and the glowing blade reminds Jedi of their twofold duty toward the Force and all beings. The whole saber represents a spiritual power the Jedi require in their quest for service to themselves and others. I trust you on your honor to keep your vow. Be strong and of good courage."

Qui-Gon takes a small step back, lifts Obi-Wan's Padawan braid, and ignites his lightsaber.

Lexi's blue and gold eyes well up with tears from the love and pride she feels for him. She will miss his braid, but is excited for this new step in his life. Anakin sees her tears and takes her hand in his. She squeezes his hand and smiles down at the boy. Tahl smiles and puts a comforting hand on Lexi's shoulder.

"The removal of this braid will symbolize the removal of your status as a Padawan," Qui-Gon says solemnly. With his lightsaber he quickly severs the braid from Obi-Wan's head.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon continues. "By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee, Jedi Knight of the Republic."

His large hands shake a little as he ties the top end of the braid off. Obi-Wan considers offering to help, but knows that doing so would offend his Master. He knows Qui-Gon wants to perform every part of the ceremony himself. He smiles in pride at his almost former Master.

Qui-Gon reaches down his uninjured arm to offer Obi-Wan a hand. Obi-Wan grasps his hand, but doesn't pull on Qui-Gon as he stands to his feet.

"Rise, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight. Council members, I present to you this new Knight, your comrade, where I have received him on your behalf into our Order of Jedi Knights. Welcome him into your fellowship! Aid and speed him on his course!"

Master Depa Billaba stands to her feet, "Knight Kenobi, you have an example to set, not only to the Padawans and Knights, but to the entire galaxy. We feel that you will justify our trust in you to set that example."

Master Saesee Tiin stands, "Take up your lightsaber, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight!"

Every member of the Council stands, ignites their sabers, and raises them in their right hands. "May the Force be with you," they all say in unison to the newly Knighted Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan bows before the Council, "Thank you, Masters."

"More to say, Knight Kenobi?" Yoda asks.

"Yes, Master. I formally request to take Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan learner," Obi-Wan announces.

Yoda nods his head, "Your apprentice, Skywalker will be."

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan bows again.

"Young Skywalker, step forward," Yoda calls out. Anakin glances nervously at Lexi before rising and heading toward Obi-Wan. When he gets to Obi-Wan's side, Obi-Wan places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Accept Master Kenobi, do you?" Yoda asks.

Anakin nervously looks up at Obi-Wan and then back at the small green Jedi Master. "Yes, sir, I do."

"Settled, the matter is. His Padawan, you now are."

"May the Force be with you," Yarael Poof says, dismissing the meeting.

Anakin looks up again at Obi-Wan. "I'm really a Jedi now?" he asks in disbelief.

_And I'm really a Knight now._

Obi-Wan smiles at the boy. "Yes, Padawan, you are."


	27. Chapter 26

***Chapter 26***

As they walk out of the knighting ceremony, Obi-Wan takes Lexi's hand. "Let's go get ready for the peace celebration."

"Get ready? Aren't we ready now?"

"Do I really have to say I just want to spend some time with you before the ceremony?" he laughs.

Lexi shrugs, "Sometimes. I do have a lot on my mind right now. Let's go by my room first…I have a knighting gift for you."

"Really? Well, I just happen to have something I want to give you as well…and it would be nice to have a little privacy when I give it to you."

"Oh, _really_," she grins, her emerald green eyes staring deeply into his blue eyes.

"Lexi!" he blushes. "Just come on…it won't take long."

"Alright," she sighs. "But you know how I hate surprises."

"Patience, my Love, patience…"

* * *

"Annie, what are you still doing here?" Qui-Gon asks as he comes out of the room where the knighting ceremony had been held. He had stayed behind for awhile to speak with the Council privately.

Anakin looks over at Tahl, who waited with him, not sure if he should say anything in front of her. He sighs and decides to just ask what he is dying to know. "I was just wondering why _you_ didn't pick me for your Padawan."

"Obi-Wan will be a very good Master, Anakin. You should be happy to be learning from him."

"I know. I am. But, he has never trained anyone before." _Shouldn't I be with someone who knows what they are doing?_

"Annie, I will be recovering for some time. You need someone who can start your training right away. You've missed so much already."

Anakin sighs and looks down at his feet.

Tahl walks over and places a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Obi-Wan will be back soon to take you to prepare for the peace celebration. Give him a chance. You will not be disappointed."

_Prepare?_

"Why don't we grab a bite to eat while we wait for Obi-Wan to return?" Qui-Gon suggests. "I'm sure it won't be long."

* * *

Lexi retrieves Master 'Oru's lightsaber from her things and then holds it out to Obi-Wan ceremonially. "Since your lightsaber was destroyed…I know he would have wanted you to have this."

Obi-Wan's eyes widen in surprise. "Lex…are you sure? I can always make a new saber. I don't want you to…"

Lexi puts a finger to his lips. "Obi-Wan, I am sure. You mean everything to me. I can't imagine anyone else using Master 'Oru's saber."

Obi-Wan gently takes the lightsaber from her hand and clips it to his belt. Lexi's eyes well up as she watches. Obi-Wan stops and pulls her into his embrace and kisses the top of her head.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am. I'm just so proud of you. But, it is hard to look at your head now," she teases.

Obi-Wan just chuckles, "You were very fond of my Padawan braid, weren't you?"

Lexi shrugs, "I'll get use to the new look." She runs her fingers over his right ear. "Maybe I'll just grab you by the ear when I want your attention now," she grins and then she gently tugs on his ear and pulls him to her for a quick, soft kiss.

Obi-Wan steps back slightly and smiles. He takes her hands and gently places his braid in them. She takes it and looks up into his eyes.

"I want you to have it," he says softly. She just smiles at him and places her hand gently on his right cheek. He lowers his head to hers and kisses her softly.

"Thank you," she murmurs against his lips.

Lexi's comlink buzzes and when she answers she is greeted by the familiar voice of Master Yoda.

"Back to the Council you must report."

She gives Obi-Wan a questioning look, but he just shrugs his shoulders. "Yes, Master," she replies. "I'm on my way."

"What would the Council want with me," she wonders aloud.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I'll walk with you. I need to pick up Anakin for his haircut anyway."

Lexi wraps her arm through Obi-Wan's and they walk together back to the room where he had recently been knighted.

"What made you decide to take Anakin as your Padawan?"

"I promised Master Qui-Gon I would. I know at the time he thought he was dying, but I was sure he would survive. I had to honor my pledge to him."

"Had to? You didn't want to?"

Obi-Wan gives a mischievous grin, "Well, I did want to. I just didn't want you to think that I chose Anakin over you. I could have requested to have you as my Padawan."

Lexi laughs, "Oh, you know the Council would never allow that! But you would like that, wouldn't you?"

"What do you mean?" he asks innocently.

"You would just _love_ to hear me call you Master."

Obi-Wan blushes. "No…I just…Lexi! Why do you always do this to me?"

"Do what? Are you saying you wouldn't like it?"

"I…I…"

"Exactly. You know you would." She grins and leans in close to his ear, "Master," she whispers.

* * *

Tahl is standing outside the ceremonial room when Obi-Wan and Lexi arrive.

"I'll be out here waiting when you are done," Obi-Wan says softly. Lexi nods, takes a deep breath, and enters the room alone.

The room has been cleaned of all the items from the knighting ceremony and now just the Jedi are in the room. The Council sits in a semi-circle, exactly as they sit in the Jedi Temple. Qui-Gon stands in the center of the room and gives Lexi a warm smile as she enters. She returns the smile and quietly walks to the center of the room as well.

"Padawan Alexis," Master Windu nods, "thank you for joining us."

_I don't think it was really an option._ Lexi bows to the Council.

"Master Qui-Gon, requested this meeting you have," Yoda acknowledges.

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon replies. "I would like to complete Padawan Alexis Aurelia's training. I request her as my Padawan learner."

Lexi turns to him, her eyes wide with surprise. She embraces him and hugs him tightly. Qui-Gon grunts slightly from the pain and she quickly softens her embrace. "Sorry."

"Accept the request, you do?" Master Yoda grins.

Lexi quickly turns to face the Council once more. "Yes, Masters. I do accept."

"Granted then, the request is."

"Alexis is now your Padawan, Master Jinn," Mace Windu says with a nod. "May the Force be with you." _Those two together…May the Force be with us all._

Qui-Gon and Lexi bow and leave the room together. In the hallway he turns to Lexi and places a hand on her shoulder. "Now, it isn't going to be easy training with me. I will be very tough on you." A slow grin spreads across his face.

"Yes, Master, I am looking forward to it."

Obi-Wan walks over with a huge grin on his face.

"You knew? Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't want to spoil it…I know how much you love surprises."

Lexi gives him a playful glare. "Master," she says, turning to Qui-Gon, "did Obi-Wan tell you his new nickname?"

"No," Qui-Gon says slowly. "I would love to hear it though."

"No! No you wouldn't," Obi-Wan says quickly, putting his hand over Lexi's mouth. "We need to get going…Anakin needs to prepare for the celebration." He starts to walk away backward, pulling Lexi with him. "Come on, Anakin."

Qui-Gon watches, chuckling as they walk away. _What a pair those two make._

"Are you coming?" he asks Tahl.

"No, I'm meeting with the Queen to make sure our surprise visitor is ready. You go ahead and have fun…just don't overdo it."

"Yes, dear," he laughs.

* * *

"I think it's time we make Anakin look like a Padawan," Qui-Gon says.

"I was thinking the same thing, Master," Obi-Wan agrees.

Anakin perks up. "I want to look like a Jedi!"

Lexi ruffles Anakin's shaggy hair. "I suppose the first thing you need is a haircut."

"That he does, let's get going," Obi-Wan says.

It doesn't take them long to find a hairdresser. One of Padmé's handmaidens is skilled in that area. She does the Queen's elaborate hairdos. Padmé also has the person in charge of her wardrobe find Anakin clothing that closely resembles the Jedi tunics until he can get back to the Temple and be properly outfitted. With his new clothes on he almost looks like a Jedi already.

The handmaiden works on Anakin's hair, her face awash in concentration. She cuts the boy's hair very short in the traditional style of a Padawan learner. She leaves a small amount of it long, behind his right ear as Obi-Wan instructs. She steps back and examines her work, then glances at Obi-Wan.

"Very good, thank you," the Jedi declares. The young woman nods and quietly exits the room.

The boy rubs his hands ferociously through his newly cropped hair, sending shards of dark blond clippings everywhere. A few land on Obi-Wan's cloak. He brushes them off with mild annoyance.

Anakin examines his new haircut in the mirror. "I like it," he says, a crooked smile slowly creeping onto his face. He looks up at Obi-Wan, "It's just like yours."

Obi-Wan studies the boy's admiring face for a moment. He turns around, hiding the small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"There is one more thing," Obi-Wan says over his shoulder.

"What?" Anakin asks curiously.

Obi-Wan turns back towards Anakin, who is watching him intently. Crouching down, he waves the boy over to him. Obi-Wan studies the long lock of hair behind the boy's ear for a moment. Anakin stands quietly, unquestioning as Obi-Wan carefully weaves the strands together and ties off the end with thin pieces of string. He rocks back on his heels and studies Anakin's new braid.

"That should do until your hair grows long enough," he says.

Anakin turns towards the mirror and looks at the braid appraisingly. A smile spreads across the boy's face. "I'm really a Jedi."

The young Master allows himself a small, satisfied smile as the stands and pats Anakin on the shoulder. "Come along, Padawan," he says, using the word quite deliberately.

"Yes, Master," Anakin replies. The two exchange retrained grins before heading out into the hall.

Lexi and Qui-Gon exchange very amused grins as they head out after the two of them. "They are completely adorable together," she whispers to Qui-Gon.

The tall Jedi Master just laughs. "I completely agree."

* * *

Horns blow, confetti flies, and people cheer and dance. A parade of Gungan soldiers march and play instruments as they make their way down Theed Central Plaza toward the Palace steps.

Queen Amidala, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, and Governor Sio Bibble stand beside Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Lexi, Anakin, and R2 at the entrance to the palace. Behind them stand the handmaidens, Naboo soldiers, Tahl and the Jedi Council. Sio Bibble stands in the center of the group, holding the Globe of Peace.

Jar Jar, General Ceel, and Boss Nass exit their mounts when they come close to the palace steps. Together they climb the steps and stand before the Governor. The Queen and the Governor step forward to Boss Nass. Amidala takes the Globe from the Governor and hands it to Boss Nass. The Gungan smiles as he takes the Globe. He turns to the crowd and hoists it high above his head, shouting, "Peace!" The crowds begin to cheer even louder than before.

Amidala glances over to Anakin and gives him a smile, which the boy promptly returns. Obi-Wan stands quietly beside the boy, thinking back on all that has transpired over the past few weeks and how much has changed. He is aroused from his thoughts when he feels Anakin staring at him.

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

"Are you nervous about going back to the Jedi Temple?"

"No…I don't know…maybe…"

"Well, I know something that might make you feel better about it," Obi-Wan says with a grin.

The boy looks up at him questioningly.

"We've been working on a surprise for you, and I believe the surprise has just arrived. Look behind you."

Anakin looks over his shoulder. Standing in the center of the handmaidens is Tahl, and standing with her is his mother, Shmi. He stares in disbelief for a moment, and then looks back to Obi-Wan.

"Go ahead," Obi-Wan grins.

Anakin turns and runs into his mother's arms.

* * *

The celebration winds down and the Jedi prepare to head back to Coruscant. Mace and Ki-Adi decide to remain behind long enough to make sure the Sith does not return for the Queen.

Anakin has enjoyed spending time with his mom again and telling her all about his adventures since he left Tatooine.

After finding out from Qui-Gon that Anakin's mom was still a slave on Tatooine, Lexi and Obi-Wan had gone to Amidala and requested she help free Shmi. After all, without Shmi's son, the droid control ship may not have been destroyed and the outcome of the battle could have been much different. The Queen quickly agreed and sent Ric Olié and several of her soldiers with the money needed to free Shmi.

"Will you be coming to Coruscant with us, Mom?"

"No, Annie," Shmi smiles. "I am going back to Tatooine."

"Going back? But, Mom, you're free! Why would you go back there?"

"It's where I belong, Annie. I'm a free woman now, and the Naboo have given me enough to buy my own little farm. I'll be happy there. Coruscant just isn't the place for me."

Anakin sighs.

"You certainly knew I couldn't stay at the Jedi Temple with you…"

"I know. I wish you could though."

"You will always know where to find me," Shmi smiles. "Now go, become a Jedi Knight like you have always dreamed. Make me proud."

"I will, Mom. I promise."

Anakin turns and runs to the ship where the Jedi are boarding. Obi-Wan stands at the bottom of the boarding ramp and waits for him. Anakin rushes to his side and Obi-Wan puts his hand on the boy's shoulder as they board together. The ramp closes and Shmi watches proudly as her son and the Jedi leave Naboo.

~*~ End ~*~


End file.
